A Trainer's Journey
by Welsh Charizard
Summary: Josie Sheridan, a young Pallet Town resident, sets out to make her mark on the world like others before her. Elements of both the games and the anime together in this story. Chapter 13 up.
1. I choose you

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any related characters, Nintendo does! I own the character Josie Sheridan though.

A/N This story is loosely based on my foray through Pokemon Leaf Green, there will be references to the anime show and the Pokemon will be able to know more than four moves at a time. It'll be mostly game though including Rocket grunt encounters, no Jessie and James though, sorry.

-------------------------------------

She was early, that was good, and she wanted to be the first in line. She couldn't believe the day had finally come; she was about to become an official Pokemon trainer. She loved the town of Pallet, for all its charm, but it was too quiet and peaceful for her liking, she craved adventure, and that was what she hoped she was about to get. She'd said goodbye to her parents and told them that she'd call as soon as she got to Viridian city, which, factoring in catching a few Pokemon would be in a couple of days. She already had 10 poke balls, a present from her dad, so she could catch quite a few if she could find some. She had a few good food supplies too, being the daughter of Pallet's general store owners had some advantages.

Stood outside the gates of the lab of the world famous Professor Oak made her feel giddy, to think how many good trainers had come about because Professor Oak had given them their first Pokemon. There was Ash Ketchum, a top 16 finalist in the Indigo league, winner of the Orange Island Challenge, a quarter finalist in Johto and currently travelling the Hoenn region as his mum, Delilah had told her proudly. Then there was Gary Oak, a great trainer, who was now a Pokemon Researcher like his Grandfather. There were many others, but as the gates finally opened she decided that now, she was about to leave her mark on the world, well if only Kanto at first.

* * *

"Hey Tracy," she waved, entering the lab cheerfully. Tracy was Professor Oak's assistant and an excellent Pokemon watcher; she'd seen the drawings. 

"Josie," he smiled. "How ya doing?"

"Just great," she smiled. "I can't wait to choose my first Pokemon."

"Ahh, so you're off today are you?" he laughed. "Very eager, and early, I'm not sure the Professor is ready for you yet."

"Oh," she calmed down a little, scratching the back of her head, embarrassed. "Guess I just wanted to get off as quickly as possible, the early Pidgey catches the Caterpie."

"True enough," an authorative voice sounded, as a doorway opened, the figure of Professor Oak emerging. "Good morning Josie, I guess you'd like your Pokemon so you can begin collecting all those badges to be had."

"Oh I sure am Professor…Professor, thanks a lot for giving me a Pokemon, I'm really grateful, honest."

He laughed. "I'm always glad to give you a Pokemon, after all without trainers sending me their Pokemon, how would I ever complete my research."

She smiled. "Then I'll be sure to send you lots of cool ones Professor, just you wait and see."

"Heh, you remind me a little of Ash," Tracey said in an almost reminiscent tone. "Well except you can wake up on time."

The Professor laughed also. "Yes that is true. Well I have two other trainers due, but it looks like you get first pick Josie, which Pokemon do you wish to choose?"

"I put a lot of thought into this Professor," Josie smiled. "You see if I chose Bulbasaur I'd have an easy time at the first two gym's I plan to visit, but it'll get harder after that, especially at Saffron City, I hear Sabrina wields a pretty mean Kadabra and Bulbasaur would be weak against him, due to the duel type."

"Sounds like you've been doing your research," Oak said. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Josie smiled, before continuing. "Squirtle would be an advantage in Pewter but by the time I get to Vermillion, Squirtle would just get fried, so I choose Charmander."

"Josie, you can catch other Pokemon you know," Tracey laughed. "Plus Charmander won't be much use to you in Pewter or Cerulean."

"Like you said Tracy, I can catch other Pokemon," Josie said. "Plus Charmander evolves into Charizard eventually and I love Charizard!"

Tracy sweat dropped a bit as he remembered how hard a time Ash had gaining his Charizard's respect. "Yeah, true enough I guess. Still you could've just said that in the first place."

"But I wanted to show that I knew something," she smiled.

Tracey laughed. "Well, you did. Off to a good start already then."

"Then here you go," Oak smiled, handing over a poke ball and her pokedex. "I wish you good luck on your journey, and don't forget to phone in from time to time, I'd like a progress report."

"Will do," she waved. "And thanks again."

Tracy and Oak waved the young girl down the path, before Tracey turned to Oak. "Hey Professor, guess its time to feed the Pokemon."

Oak looked at his watch. "By gosh you're…" he never finished his sentence as he was smothered by the purple mass that was Ash Ketchum's Muk.

"Some things never change…" Tracey sighed.

* * *

Walking up the hill, Josie studied her new Poke ball. Guess it was time to meet her new best friend. 

"Come on out, Charmander," she said throwing the ball into the air.

The ball opened and in a brilliant flash of white light, there stood her new fire lizard Pokemon. She smiled broadly as she caught the ball, crouching down to his level.

"Hey there Charmander, I'm your new trainer, my name's Josie and I'm so glad to be your partner."

The Charmander looked at her bemused for a second, before jumping up and down exclaiming it's greeting in the only way a Pokemon knows how.

"Char, Charmander!" It…well sort of grinned, happily at least. It seemed they were off to a good start.

"We're gonna make a great team Charmander just you wait and see, and we'll have lots of fun, adventure and make new friends all the way. Sound cool?"

The Pokemon nodded smiling. "Char!"

"Then, lets begin our journey," she took one long, last look at her home town, as did the Charmander, before resolutely turning round with her new friend and walking towards the road to Viridian City, adventure, and new Pokemon.


	2. On the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any related anime characters. I only own the character of Josie Sheridan and other assorted rivals I make up for her to battle.

---------------------------

We've built a team and we've been

training all day long

We're on the road and getting strong

Getting strong, getting strong

Now here's the plan:

We're gonna head down to the forest

Time to collect some Pokemon

Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all

We keep on tryin'

And then we try some more

To stay together

And find a place worth fighting for

I'm on the road

I'm on the road to Viridian City

Meet my friends along the way (I'm on the road)

We're on the road to Viridian City

I got a badge and the power to play

I left my home and now I see a new horizon

But one day I'll come back to Pallet town

I'm coming back, coming back

I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer

And I won't quit until I'm #1

Gotta be #1, #1, #1

We keep on tryin'

And then we try some more

To stay together

And find a place worth fighting for

I'm on the road (to Viridian City)

Meet my friends along the way

I'm on the road to Viridian City

-----------------------------------------------

Phew! They'd made good time so far as she saw the sun reaching it's peak in the sky, her pack had a few days food supplies in it, both human and Pokemon, and she had about $3000 with her. She winced slightly there, she hoped not to run into any trainers before getting Charmander some battle experience, and it was money she could not afford to lose because of battle inexperience. She looked down at her partner walking along happily by her side. She'd asked him if he wanted a rest in his ball but he'd shook his head, and she thanked him for keeping her company. Still now was as good a time as any to rest, must be lunchtime at least.

"Say Charmander," she looked down at her little Pokemon. "Wanna stop and grab a bite to eat, I dunno about you but I'm hungry."

The Charmander danced happily as if she had read his mind.

"Well ok then," she smiled, looking around. She spotted a nice tall tree, not too far off the path. "How about we rest here?"

The Charmander eagerly followed her, sitting in-between her stretched out legs after she'd removed her backpack and sat down. She reached into her bags main pocket. As ditsy as Josie knew she could be she'd spent ages organising herself, she had a pocket for food supplies, which was the main pocket, a pocket for her poke balls, a pocket for berries that she found, she knew after all that Pokemon loved berries, and a spare pocket to keep any other items of interest she found. At the moment that pocket only contained her town map, but you never know what you'll find on a long journey, that was her reasoning anyway. She also had a sleeping bag, with spare clothes rolled into it, but that tied well atop the main bag itself thankfully.

"So, what would you like Charmander?" she asked her friend. She produced 5 different types of poke food. "Which one do you like best?"

The Pokemon sniffed each one eagerly, before jumping up and down at the second one. "Char! Char!"

"Right you are," she smiled, pouring out a nice serving for the Pokemon. "So this is your favourite, I'll remember that…any you don't like the smell of?"

The Charmander pointed only at the fourth one, a look of slight disgust on his face.

"OK, I'll make a note of that one," she said, actually doing so on a notepad she produced from the pocket of her demin jacket. "Best keep it though, you never know, one of the friends we meet might like it eh Charmander?"

The Charmander smiled happily nodding in agreement, before tucking into the food she'd given him.

Josie smiled, putting the notebook and other foods away, producing a vacuum-packed sandwich for herself. That notebook was going to be her bible for a long time she thought, she'd already written into it type advantages and disadvantages, but she also planned on writing about her Pokemon's habits and create battle tactics with it, after all type advantages weren't everything. She'd once heard Ash Ketchum beat a Geodude and an Onix with a Pikachu of all things! Tactics were important to; she thought as she took a bite out of her ham sandwich, smiling happily at her chowing down partner, perhaps Charmander would beat a water type one day.

* * *

Later, after a nice hearty meal, the two partners set off on the road to Viridian city, but on the look out for other things too. 

"Careful Charmander," Josie whispered, as they searched a grassy area. "I think there are some Pidgey and Rattata around here."

"Char," the Pokemon nodded quietly.

"I should probably get a poke ball re…wo-oh!"

She had to jump aside quickly as a clearly enraged Spearow jumped at her from the bushes.

"A Spearow?" she questioned. "I didn't think they were on this route." She had to shake that thought of quickly as the Spearow furiously tried to peck at her.

"A fury attack eh?" she almost laughed. "You want a battle Spearow, we'll give you one! Charmander, tackle that Spearow!"

Her Charmander charged with surprising speed knocking the Spearow dead in it's side. The Spearow tumbled a few feet before getting up roaring its name in fury.

"Charmander, follow up with ember," Josie shouted.

The Charmander's flame on it's tail slightly increased as it opened up it's mouth and let loose a spray of fire. The Spearow, caught up in the fire was obviously surprised, and on fire as it ran around in a panic trying to get its tail feathers out.

"Now Charmander finish it off with a scratch attack."

"Char-man-der," it shouted as it scratched the panicking Pokemon, which promptly fell to the ground, twitching.

"Alright," Josie shouted. "Poke ball go!"

She threw the ball at the Spearow, hitting it dead on, in a flurry of red light the Pokemon was in the ball, which began shaking furiously. Both Josie and Charmander watched the ball intently as it continued shaking, but the ping sound confirmed the inevitably.

"Yay," Josie said running up to Charmander and hugging it. "We caught a Spearow Charmander, good work."

"Char," it smiled happily, walking over and picking up the ball, handing it to Josie.

She studied the ball carefully. "You put up a heck of an attack on me Spearow, I hope you'll attack just as hard for me, welcome to the team." She threw the ball. "Now come on out so I can treat those burns."

The Spearow reappeared in a flash of white light. Josie was aware it would probably be wary of her at first. So she knelt down with the burn heal in her hand and looked seriously at the Spearow.

"Hi, I'm Josie," it only blinked so she continued. "This is a burn heal, if you want me too I can heal that burn my Charmander gave you."

The Spearow hopped over and sniffed the burn heal, before nodding. "Spear-ow."

"Ok then," she smiled. "Just hold still a second." She sprayed the potion on the Spearow. It obviously felt better really easy because it jumped about shouting its name in joy. "Welcome to my team Spearow, you're a good attacker, so I hope we can be friends?"

"Spearow, spear," it nodded.

"Cool, our first new friend Charmander."

"Char," the Charmander smiled up at the Spearow, who returned its greeting.

"Then lets continue on our way guys," she smiled. "Spearow return!"

The Pokemon returned to its poke ball in a flash of red light.

* * *

Josie spent the next few days scouring the route thoroughly. As she predicted she was able to capture a Pidgey and a Rattata. They also encountered them in numerous numbers so they were able to gain a lot of battle experience. Josie now felt ready to challenge other trainers, and so did her Pokemon. 

"Look Charmander!" Josie exclaimed as they walked out of a dense patch of undergrowth having dispatched of a few more Pidgey. "Viridian City!"

There it was, a neon glow in the night5 sky confirmed the Pokemon centre just inside the city's entrance and the tall buildings, still lit, lit up the early night sky. Josie had to admit she couldn't wait for a hot meal, a bath and a good night's sleep in a bed at the centre. She could call her parents and Professor Oak in the morning.

"Come on Charmander," Josie laughed. "Race ya!"

"Char" the Pokemon shouted following her lead into the city.

----------------------------

Next chapter: A call home, more Pokemon catching and Josie's first trainer battle.


	3. A rival?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any related anime characters. I only own the character of Josie Sheridan and other assorted rivals I make up for her to battle.

--------------------------------------

Josie strode into the Pokemon centre just as the ever-present Nurse Joy was handing a Growlithe back to Viridian's resident Officer Jenny.

"Here you go Officer," Joy said, smiling as ever as she handed the Pokemon over. "Fit and ready for duty."

"Well that's good," Jenny replied, patting the happy Growlithe. "I hear Team Rocket may be planning something up on Mount Moon past Pewter City. The force up there wants ever available Growlithe for duty up there."

"Oh I do hope those horrible two that were here a couple of years ago aren't behind that. Those two, honestly, my poor centre…" It was then that she noticed Josie. "Oh hello dear, is there anything I can do for you?"

Josie, who had been homing in on their conversation, brought herself back to the real world. "Oh yeah, sorry Nurse Joy, I kind of zoned out there for a second. Urm, could I get my Pokemon checked out and a bed for the night?"

"Of course dear," she smiled, accepting the young trainer's poke balls and Charmander. "No problem."

"Are you a new trainer?" Officer Jenny asked as Nurse Joy put her Pokemon away to be checked.

"Sure am Officer," she smiled. "Josie Sheridan, fresh from Pallet Town ma'am."

"Well be warned, Team Rocket, a group who steal Pokemon and use them for nefarious purposes are around again, they've been quiet here in Kanto for a while but seems as they're back it's only fair to warn you."

"Thank you officer, I'll be careful."

"I'm sure you will," Jenny smiled turning to Nurse Joy. "I'd better get going, see you soon Joy."

"Yes," Nurse Joy nodded. "See you soon."

As the officer left, Joy turned to the young trainer. "Josie was it? From Pallet Town? Sorry I overheard you say so."

"That's right Nurse Joy," she said. "Hoping to do as well as some of my fellow Pallet Towner's too."

"Oh you mean like Ash Ketchum?" she asked. "He has such great empathy with his Pokemon, I hear he's done very well for himself. Know him?"

"No, not really," Josie sighed. "I tried to meet him every time he was home, but I always just missed him…I hear a lot about him though, his mother frequents my parents general store back home."

"Oh well, maybe you'll meet some day on your journey," she smiled. "Are you planning to go to the Viridian gym?"

"Viridian gym?" Josie questioned. "I heard it was closed."

"That's why I asked. It always is this time of year, I don't know the leader, and they're very mysterious. I don't know where he…or she goes actually."

"Oh well, it'll be open by the time I get back from the rest of my journey, just in time to get the badge and go to the league."

"Confident aren't you?" Joy mused, giggling a little.

"Yeah, Charmander and all my other Pokemon are going to be great, you just wait and see Nurse Joy."

She smiled. "Anyway, I'm sure you're tired after travelling here, the rooms are over that way," she pointed to a set of doors. "You should have a bath and get ready, supper is in an hour."

"Thanks a lot," she smiled, heading that way. "See you later Nurse Joy."

The nurse smiled as the trainer went on her way to the dormitory, and then went on about her ministrations; there were Pokemon to take care of after all.

* * *

The next morning after a refreshing hot meal and good night's sleep, as well as a reuniting with her growing team at breakfast, Josie thought it was about time she called home. 

The vid-phone blinked into life extremely quick once she'd dialled the home number, too quick if you asked her.

"Hey mum," Josie smiled, as the visage of her mother appeared on the screen. "How's it going?"

"Josie," her mother almost screamed down the phone. "How are you? What Pokemon have you caught? Are you eating right? Are you taking care of yourself? Are you in Viridian City? Hey Derek, Josie's calling."

That last one was obviously to get the attention of her father to come to the phone, but Geez how'd she get all that out in one breath. "Heh, slow down mum, one thing at a time please," she blushed.

"Hello Josie," her father came to the phone. "At Viridian I see."

She smiled; her father had been a trainer in his younger years but had settled down when he met her mother. He must've recognised the Pokemon centre, it was rebuilt to the exact same specifications as the one that'd been destroyed so nothing had changed in effect. "Yeah dad, I got here last night, got to meet Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny."

"Yeah, get used to that," he laughed. "I swear there's at least one of each in every town. How are your Pokemon? Which one did you chose?"

"Oh yeah, I chose Charmander," she said. "And I caught a Pidgey, Spearow and a Rattata on the way here."

"Oh well done honey," her mother said excitedly. "You're doing great!"

"Mum, settle down, I've only just started." Josie said, blushing furiously. Honestly her mother had more confidence in her than she did!

"Josie's right, Diane," he father said. "Still a Spearow on the way to Viridian City is a rare catch, I'll give you that one Josie."

"Yeah but I would've caught one sooner or later dad," Josie reminded him. "They are pretty common after Viridian City."

"True enough…anyways a Charmander? I always figured you would, a fiery girl like you deserves a partner to suit."

"Char," her Charmander spoke from her feet, where he'd been standing all this time, still not staying in his poke ball.

"Oh," Josie smiled, picking him up. "Charmander, meet my parents."

"Char!" the Pokemon smiled.

"Aww what a cutie," her mother intoned as Josie and Charmander sweat dropped.

"Looks like you're taking good care of him," her father said. "You take good care of her too Charmander, ok?"

"Char-man-der!" the Pokemon replied.

"Good," her father smiled. "Anyways, we'd better go open up the store, have a great journey you two and call us when you get to Pewter. Oh and I'm transporting a few antidotes and Paralyse heals, you'll need these in the Viridian Forest."

"Ok dad," Josie smiled. "See you soon."

"Bye dear," her mother squealed again, just before the screen went blank.

* * *

"Phew," Josie said, hanging up the phone. "My mum's very enthusiastic isn't she Charmander?" 

"Char char," the Pokemon kind of laughed.

"Hey it's so not funny," she said, almost sensing what he was doing, but still smiling. "Its embarrassing!"

The Pokemon continued to what can only be described as laughing as Josie again picked up the phone. "Aw come on Charmander, we've got to call Professor Oak yet."

He eventually calmed himself down as she dialled Professor Oak's number. The vid-phone again kicked into life, after a few rings at least, to show the visage of Tracey.

"Heya Tracey," Josie smiled. "Is Professor Oak around?"

"He sure is Josie," Tracey smiled. A noise and intonations of 'Muk' could be heard in the background. "Err just give him a minute," Tracey sweat dropped. "You at Viridian?"

"We sure are," both her and her Charmander smiled. "Caught a Rattata, Pidgey and Spearow too."

"That's a great start Josie," Tracey said. "Looks like you're taking good care of Charmander too."

"We're taking care of each other, aren't we Charmander?"

"Char!" the Pokemon replied, nodding.

"That's the way it should be," Professor Oak said, appearing on the screen, still struggling with Ash's Muk. "Pokemon and people, working together. I hear you've caught three already."

"Yes Professor," she smiled.

"Well remember you can only carry six at any one time, any caught after that will automatically transport to me."

"I'll remember that Professor," she said, mentally reminding herself to put that in her notebook. "So if I want to change Pokemon at any time I just call you to exchange them right."

"That's correct," he said, finally pushing the Muk off. You can do this at any Pokemon centre. Actually you may want to go visit the program's creator Bill once you reach Cerulean City, he lives on the cape just North of there."

"I think I will," Josie said…another thing for 'The Book'. "Thanks for the advice Professor, I'll call in again soon ok?"

"That'd be great," Oak smiled. "Have fun."

"Bye," Tracey waved.

Just before the screen went blank, a wave of purple engulfed the Professor again…Heh, that Muk really must love him!

* * *

"Thanks for everything Nurse Joy," Josie waved as she was about to leave the centre. Nurse Joy had given her some sandwiches, popcorn balls and more Pokemon food as well as a few potions. "Especially the food and potions." 

"That's what we're here for," she smiled. "You and Charmander be safe now."

"We will," Josie reassured.

"Char," her Pokemon agreed.

Nurse Joy watched them go, she wished them good times silently, before going back to work. Something told her other Pallet Town trainers would be arriving soon.

* * *

Wow they were lost. She hadn't realised Viridian City was such a big place. She looked at her map with Charmander. 

"Err, I'm no good with maps," Josie smiled, embarrassed. Charmander almost fell over with shock. "Don't sweat it Charmander, we'll just ask someone." He seemed better at that idea.

Josie looked around, before spotting an old man just ahead of her; perhaps he would help her. She ran up to him.

"Excuse me sir," she asked in a polite a tone as she could muster in her out of breath state. "Could you tell me the way to Viridian Forest from here?"

The old man turned to face her. "Why certainly young lady," he smiled, pointing directly ahead. Viridian Forest is straight ahead."

"Straight ahead of me the whole time," she sweat dropped. "Guess I really need to lean to read maps better."

"Char," her Pokemon laughed.

"Hmm, new to this I see," the old man said. He pointed to his right. "If you want to go take a look at what you're aiming for to inspire you, I suggest you go take a look at the Indigo plateau, it's just a short walk down there. Watch out for Nidoran's and Mankey's though."

"Inspiration huh?" Josie thought out loud. "What do you think Charmander?"

"Char," he nodded.

"Well, seems as it's only a short walk, why not?" Josie smiled. "Plus we might catch us some Nidoran and Mankey. Thank you sir, " she shouted running off in the direction he had just pointed in.

"Not a problem young one," the old man shouted at her. Little did she know, he had just sent his young Grandson that way, he was a new trainer too. They can battle each other for experience, he thought as he went about his daily routine. "Extra, extra, read all about it." How the kid hadn't taken the time to take a paper he'd never know, kids these days.

* * *

Wow, Josie thought as she saw the stadium complex she could be fighting in in a year's time. Definitely inspiring, even her Charmander looked in awe at it. They hadn't seen any Pokemon but oh well. 

"Cool," she said. "I'm pumped, what about you Charmander?"

"Charmander!" he exclaimed loudly,

"Well, a Charmander eh?" a voice from behind caused them both to turn. A boy no older than her with perfectly groomed hair, and dressed all in demin stood before them. "I'll take it you're a trainer then?"

"Yep," Josie smiled. "Josie Sheridan of Pallet Town.

"Well I'm Kendo Travis of Viridian city," he said, certainly not smiling though. "Don't see why you're here, unless you're here to look at what you'll never reach!" He laughed to himself.

Charmander's flame on his tail grew slightly as a scowl crossed his face. "Hey," Josie said. "We have as much a chance as anyone else."

"Not while I'm around," he laughed. "How about it, one on one?"

Josie didn't hesitate; he'd made her angry now. "You're on, ready Charmander?"

"Char," he growled, stepping up.

"Wrong choice," Kendo said confident. "I chose you," he said, producing a poke ball. "Squirtle!"

The Squirtle was released in a brilliant white light. "Squirtle, squirt!"

Aww man, Josie thought, a water type, she shook it off though. A Pikachu can beat rock types then a Charmander can beat a water type.

"Squirtle, end this quickly with bubble," Kendo ordered.

The Squirtle obeyed a spray of bubbles protruding from it's mouth.

"Charmander, dodge it and use leer," Josie ordered.

"Char!" it shouted running quickly to its right and using leer, which caused the Squirtle to pause a second.

"Now full speed tackle attack!"

The Charmander slammed straight into Squirtle's front throwing it back onto its back. Squirtle panicked it tried to roll over to get up.

"Quickly Charmander, scratch it then use ember," Josie said.

Just before Charmander's combination could have caused maximum damage however…

"Withdraw Squirtle," Kendo ordered. The Squirtle immediately withdrew into its shell, making Charmander's attacks only half as effective. "Just give up now," Kendo said, flicking his hair a little. "I have the type advantage."

"Type isn't everything!" Josie said and as long as your Squirtle's in that shell, it isn't gonna bubble us, Charmander keep scratching that Squirtle!"

""Huh?" Kendo said, as he watched the Charmander chip away slowly at his Squirtle. "Squirtle come on out and use bubble!"

"Charmander, jump back quick."

Charmander jumped back a bit waiting for the Squirtle to pop out and attack. It didn't.

"Squirtle!" Kendo ran up to it. "Are you ok?"

"Squir…tle," the Pokemon withdrew from the shell but was obviously too weak to continue battling.

"Ahh Squirtle," Kendo said hugging it. "I should never have sent you out to battle a trainer on your first time, I'm sorry."

"You mean, this is like your first battle ever, you haven't even fought wild Pokemon?"

"What's it to you, you won, happy?" Kendo shouted.

"Not really now…sure winning a battle is great but…your Squirtle put up a great defence for a first battle against a Charmander with experience," she tried to reassure him.

"I'll beat you next time," he said, calling Squirtle back to its ball. "I'll catch some strong Pokemon and beat you down!" He left with that.

Josie and Charmander watched him go. "Guess you can't be friends with everyone."

"Charmander," the Pokemon agreed.

* * *

Yeah I missed on the Pokemon catching, focused to much on story and the trainer battle, but there will be plenty next chapter as Josie heads back to Viridian and onto the Forest.  



	4. Of poision types and bugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any related anime characters. I only own the character of Josie Sheridan and other assorted rivals I make up for her to battle. Except the ones I rob from the game…like I dunno bug catchers . .

A/N Thank you so much to kurowolf and Gabbmeister for your advice and encouragement, that really helped, thank you :D. Oh and GoBulbasaur, I don't know if your wow is a good thing or a bad thing but, hey thanks anyway.

I'm also going to use the idea from the show that resting a Pokemon in its ball for a while will restore its HP, too many trips to the Pokemon centre otherwise, surely there's only so much Nurse Joy conversation guys can take XD.

* * *

Josie had, last time, been disappointed at the lack of Pokemon on the way to the Indigo Plateau, seems they were wanting to make her journey to the Viridian Forest as difficult as possible though. 

------------------

"Rattata, quick attack!" Josie ordered the rat-like Pokemon.

"Rat-a!" it practically roared, slamming into the unfortunate female Nidoran that had accosted them on the way back from the plateau.

The Nidoran got up slowly, this was a tough one, no denying that. Maybe she should have used Rattata and the others a bit more on the way here, she mused as she ordered Rattata to do one final tackle attack…Phew, the Nidoran went down to stay this time.

"That's it Rattata, well done. Poke ball go!"

She threw the ball at the weakened Pokemon hitting it directly on one of its poisonous barbs. As the ball rolled around, Josie watched it intently, as did Rattata, who'd battled so hard for this, and Charmander, who had been watching from the sidelines. Whilst eager to be her Pokemon of choice, Charmander seemed content to be rested up for a while as well after the journey here and a battle with Squirtle. The ball pinged, confirming another capture and another addition to Josie's team.

"Cool I've caught a Nidoran!" she laughed, running up to the ball and picking it up. "Great job Rattata."

"Rattata!" he seemed to agree with that. She stroked it gently in reward, checking sly for signs of poison…there were none.

"Ok Rattata, you have a good rest now, return," she held out Rattata's poke ball and a red beam of light shot out, engulfing the Pokemon and returning it to the safe confines of the ball.

Ok, Josie thought silently, looking in her notebook, that's five Pokemon, which means I can only catch and carry one more before they start going to Oaks. Well Viridian Forest is full of bug Pokemon so…as long as I keep Charmander, Pidgey and Spearow I should be ok in there…

"Char!" her faithful Pokemon caught her attention to look around, just in time, a poison sting attack was heading her way!

"Ah!" she practically freaked, jumping out the way in a nick of time, as the tiny barbs sailed past her face. That was close, she could feel the breeze they caused on her cheek! She turned to face her assailant…a male Nidoran. Why would a male Nidoran attack her like…oh! "Oh, did I just beat your mate? I'm sorry I…"

"Nido!" it nodded launching another poison sting, which Josie had to duck from, geez she was gonna have to fight him too, he was too angry to be reasoned with.

"If that's the way you want it to be!" Josie said. "Spearow I chose you!"

She threw Spearow's poke ball and he appeared in a flash of white light flying slightly in front of her.

"Be careful Spearow," Josie commented, catching his ball and preparing another one. "Watch out for those poison stings."

"Spear!" he acknowledged, turning to face his opponent.

"Ok, stay high Spearow and go at it with your Peck attack!" Josie ordered.

Spearow flew up and dive-bombed the male Nidoran, but it stood it's ground well against the pecking of the flying type.

"It's not working Spearow, fly up quick before it try's poison sting!"

Spearow flew away just in time as it did indeed try poison sting, so strong this time, the barbs stuck in a nearby tree!

"Wow!" Josie exclaimed. "Be real careful now Spearow, this is a strong one! Sand attack it, lets try and make it hard for it to see us!"

Spearow blew up a sandstorm with his wings no problem, and that did seem to disorientate it a bit.

"Now while its disorientated Spearow, fury attack, then follow up with pursuit!" Josie commanded the Pokemon who furiously pecked away at the disorientated Nidoran, before diving past it so fast its shadow couldn't follow. Josie had to admit dark attacks were cool! But still the Nidoran was standing as evidenced by a loud shout of 'Spear' as a Nidoran attack seemed to connect with it. Nidoran had used double kick as Spearow flew past, clever thing… "Spearow, you ok?"

The Pokemon replied by flying up out of its dissipating sand attack with barely a scratch on it. "Ha, good on ya Spearow," she checked the Nidoran, finally faltering! "Spearow, one more time, fury attack!"

This time the Nidoran had little energy for a defence as Spearow's 3rd hit knocked it on it's side.

"Poke ball go!" Josie shouted, throwing the ball at the Nidoran male, as the red light encompassed the Pokemon and drew it into the ball. She and her Pokemon waited patiently, but Josie knew she'd hear that ping.

"Cool, two Nidoran in one day," she smiled picking up the ball. "Spearow, that was some good flying there."

"Spear!" he nodded.

"Now Spearow, return for a well-deserved rest," Spearow went obediently as the red light recalled the Pokemon to his ball. Josie slumped to her knees taking out the two Nidoran's balls. That was six now, the next one would go directly to Professor Oak. "Phew," she sighed as Charmander came over. "These two are some battlers eh Charmander."

"Char!" he readily agreed.

"Still Spearow and Rattata both did great jobs and now we've got both types of Nidoran," she smiled. " I wonder though, do you think they were boyfriend and girlfriend, the males attack was kind of sudden huh?"

"Charmander," he shrugged.

"Well let's see shall we? Nidoran, both of you, come on out!"

She threw the balls and out popped both the male and female Nidoran in a bright flash of white. They both looked at her, then at each other, before smiling happily and rubbing cheeks, seemed she was right.

"Hey Nidoran," she smiled. They both turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about that, honestly if I'd of known you two were…but you weren't together so…" she rubbed the back of her head laughing a little. "Err Anyways, I'm Josie, and you two were great, I'd be honoured if both of you would join me and my Pokemon on my journey."

The two looked at each other, then her. Before both walking up to her and nodding. "Nido-ran."

"You will? Cool," she smiled. "Glad to have the both of you on board. Just so I don't confuse you…and myself, maybe you should have nicknames so we know which I'm calling out?"

They both seemed to agree to this. "Ok then how about…Derek for you?" she pointed at the male. "And Diane for you?" She pointed this time at the female.

They both looked at each other, then nodded.

"I'm so glad you like them," she smiled. "Those are my parents names."

The Nidoran looked slightly confused but then nodded, seeming to get it. "Nido!" They both said. Josie supposed that just meant they got the idea.

"Well then, Derek, Diane, return."

The Nidoran happily returned to their poke balls. It was only then it hit her, man it was gonna be weird shouting out her parents names every time she wanted them to battle. Charmander obviously registered the shock that had suddenly appeared on her face.

"Char! Charmander!" he laughed.

"Aww its not funny Charmander," Josie blushed. "We are so not telling my parents about this, ok?"

Charmander just kept on laughing as they re-entered the city, walking past the place where the old man had obviously gone home for the day and headed straight up North, towards Viridian forest.

* * *

It wasn't long before they saw the imposing tree line of Viridian forest come into view. Having been sidetracked by visiting the stadium at the Indigo Plateau, that guy Kendo and catching her Nidoran, it seemed it was already getting dark. A short walk had ended up taking most of the day! This realisation also seemed to make Josie's stomach rumble. Man she hadn't eaten either. Still she had those fresh sandwiches and popcorn balls Joy had given her to look forward too. 

"Reckon we should camp for the night Charmander?" she asked her companion. "I think it'd be best if we tackled the forest in daylight hours and…well I'm hungry."

The Charmander sweat dropped a little at the hungry comment but did agree with her. "Char!"

"Cool!" she said, setting down her pack and taking off her sleeping bag ready. Before diving into the bag for her food, and her Pokemon's. She already knew which one's Charmander did and didn't like and had labelled the tins with colours, with the help and advice of Joy to help herself remember. The first one she had, no labelled blue was Rattata's favourite, so she set out a serving for him. The second, now orange, was Charmander's favourite, and she set out a serving for him, the third was no ones favourite yet, but had a green label, Derek or Diane might like it though. The fourth, red, was both Pidgey and Spearow's favourite, so two servings of that were set out, she had to admit she was glad that you could fill up at every Pokemon centre if it was going to be like this! The final one, yellow, was also no one's favourite, but there was Derek and Diane to consider she reminded herself. She set all five tins out for them to inspect before grabbing her poke balls.

"Alright everyone," she called. "Dinner time come on out!"

The whole group came out, dazing her with the brightness of the light. Maybe she should call them out one at a time in future.

"Charmander, Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow, your foods out so chow down." Those Pokemon duly went to their food and began eating happily. "Derek Diane, I don't know about you two so come and have a look and tell me what you like."

Josie had put each tin in order; blue, orange, green, red and yellow. Both the Nidoran took their time sniffing them before both deciding on the yellow one. "Nidoran!" they both said.

"You like the same food, that's so sweet," Josie mused almost dreamily, before shaking it off blushing and pouring their servings and setting then down with the rest of her team. "Enjoy everyone."

As she sat down, getting out her own sandwiches and popcorn balls, she assured herself that all the random calls meant 'thanks' or something to that effect anyway.

After their meal, the Pokemon seemed content to lay around a little, to help their food go down. Josie had finished before them, it amazed her she could eat faster than her Pokemon, maybe she was a pig, like her mum had always said. She had gathered some wood for a fire, and Charmander, before resting had graciously lit it. It was around that fire they all lay now. Josie in her sleeping bag, watching her Pokemon, and, periodically, the dancing of the flames. Spearow, had roosted low in the branches of a nearby tree with Pidgey, they seemed to be asleep already, Derek and Diane were snuggled together the other side of the fire, also seemingly asleep. Charmander was to the side of Josie, curled up watching his creation dance about in the night and Rattata had curled up at Josie's feet, she admitted to herself that that made her feel warm. Every night should be like this she mused, the whole team, sleeping outside together, like a ritual thing, a team builder. Charmander looked at her as though it was reading her mind, smiling. Yeah, she thought as she drifted slowly off to sleep, that was what she was going to do in future. Build the perfect team, through love and friendship…a girl could dare to dream.

* * *

God she was stiff she thought as she finally entered Viridian forest the next morning. Sleeping on the ground was going to take a lot of getting used to. She was lucky though, she'd had a wash in a fresh water stream that Spearow had flown off and found for her so it wasn't all bad. She stretched, yawning as she looked down at her Charmander, who was as happy as Larry in comparison. Pokemon were used to the great outdoors and she'd made sure all her Pokemon were well fed like herself before setting off today. All of them were in their poke balls now, well bar Charmander who still seemed quite content to walk beside her. She smiled, he was sweet like that. She herself had prepared for this trip, rearranging the potions in her bag so the antidotes her father had given her were to hand in case they were needed. She'd need to stop off at the next city's Pokemart too, she only had four poke balls left. Come to think of it, she still only had $3000, that Kendo guy hadn't given over money for her winning, wow she so totally forgot! Still, she didn't lose money, and that was the best thing she supposed. Anyways Viridian Forest was full of bug Pokemon, a few flying types and, if the stories were true, the odd Pikachu or two. She'd heard specialist bug trainers hung around here a lot too. Maybe her luck would be in here.

* * *

Her luck most definitely was in, in searching around one of the first grass patches she came across low and behold a Caterpie was skulking around. 

"Alright!" she said loudly. "My first bug Pokemon!" She brought out a Poke ball. "Pidgey I choose you, tackle that Caterpie!"

In the usual flourish of white light, her Pidgey flew from its ball, flying straight into a tackle on the Caterpie as ordered.

"Great shot Pidgey," Josie yelled in encouragement, catching the ball he was just released from. "Tackle it again!"

As Pidgey swooped down for another tackle attack, the Caterpie seemed to be preparing something. Josie's eyes widened…string shot! "Quick Pidgey change to a gust attack!"

The Pidgey stopped and started to flap its wings just as the string began to come from the Caterpie's mouth. The gust, blew away most of it, but some still stuck to Pidgey.

"Pidgey," Josie shouted, concerned. "You ok?"

The Pidgey flapped its wings, getting some more of the string off. "Pidgey!" it nodded in reply.

"We'd better stay high, so we don't get caught like that again," Josie said. "So use gust to show that Caterpie what you can do!"

The Pidgey flapped its wings furiously knocking the much smaller Caterpie completely flying…straight into a tree. Even Josie and Charmander winced at that.

Josie got out a poke ball. "Poke ball go!"

The ball flew striking the Caterpie dead on, the usual red light sucking the Pokemon into the ball. The ball held steady, despite a little shaking, pinging to confirm the capture.

"Alright we got a…" the ball teleported away. "Oh yeah, that was my seventh Pokemon," Josie scratched her head embarrassed. "Oh well, at least I know Caterpie will be safe with Professor Oak right guys?"

Pidgey and Charmander sounded in the affirmative, before Josie recalled her Pidgey congratulating it on a job well done. Only 3 balls left now… and the whole of Viridian Forest to explore.

"We're doing great, aren't we Charmander?" Josie smiled at her partner.

"Char!" he agreed readily.

"Lets go see who else we can catch for our team shall we then," she smiled walking on, as her Charmander, smiling in agreement, readily followed.

* * *

Wow this forest was like the city named after it, a maze! Josie wiped her brow with her hand, although the sun was barely penetrating the canopy of the trees, she still felt warm. She reached into her bag and pulled out a water bottle, taking a sip before offering some to Charmander, who politely declined from a top her pack. Charmander had been sat up there a while, Josie allowed him so long as he held his tail so nothing caught fire…like her hair for instance! The thought of losing her hair to a stray tail flame, whilst amusing to some, would be the end of the world to her, she liked her hair, all brown, wavy, and, importantly long, she'd just washed it in that stream this morning! The day had been uneventful apart from the capture of the Caterpie after that it was all they came across! All of her team had dispatched at least one; maybe it should just be called Caterpie forest and be done with it. Still just as good fortune had changed to bad, it could change to good again. 

"Char!" Charmander suddenly said, jumping off her pack and looking around.

"What's up Charmander? Charmander!" she had to start running as the Pokemon ran off slightly to the right. What was he doing, following something? She soon saw what it was! Charmander had stopped in a clearing and there, near the far perimeter of it was a Pikachu.

"Wow!" Josie whispered quietly. "Great work Charmander, did you hear it?"

"Char," he nodded quietly.

"Well you found t, you ready to battle it?" Josie asked.

The Charmander smirked, nodding.

"Well let's go then, tackle it against that tree over there," she pointed. "If we can stun it first there'll be less chance of it getting away."

He nodded, and then off he charged, straight into the clearing, straight at the Pikachu. The plan worked, the Pikachu was both surprised, and stunned. A great start.

"Ok Charmander, now ember and follow up with scratch." Josie ordered, having run into the clearing after her partner.

Charmander's ember hit right on the money; undoubtedly hurting the Pikachu, but it surprised Charmander and Josie by evading the scratch attack.

"Uh-oh," Josie said. "Watch out Charmander, this Pikachu knows agility, be on guard."

"Pikachu!" the Pokemon roared, catching Charmander in its side with a quick attack. Charmander slid back a good few feet but used its claws to remain on foot.

"Good recovery Charmander," she shouted. "Now dodge before it tries a thunder shock!"

The Pikachu did indeed try a thunder shock, and it missed thanks to a fore warning. The Pikachu set up for another quick attack, Josie knew once it was on course it wouldn't change direction…well hopefully anyway.

"Charmander," she ordered as it began running at him. "Stand your ground and use metal claw!"

Pikachu obviously hadn't expected Charmander to stand his ground and took the full brunt of metal claw.

"Quickly, ember before it recovers again!" Josie said. Despite Charmander's best efforts though the Pikachu moved quickly again, and tackled him from behind. Charmander recovered again using its claws for balance.

"You keep moving too Charmander," she ordered. "It'll thunder shock you if you stay still."

Charmander and the Pikachu danced around, Pikachu dodging ember, Charmander, dodging thunder shock. The Pikachu though, had less experience than Charmander and was wearing down slowly.

"Almost there Charmander," she shouted. "It's tired so get up close and personal, tackle then metal claw!"

This time, the Pikachu was too slow for the more experienced Charmander, the combination worked, and the Pikachu was stunned enough for Josie to at least try it.

"Alright Charmander, now poke ball go!" She threw the ball with more force than usual, hoping it may help in some small way. It seemed to, as Charmander watched the ball intently, just in case, as it shook. Josie was nervous; it'd never taken this long before. The ping finally came however and her Charmander was extremely happy with the result as the ball teleported away.

"Great work Charmander", she ran up to the fire lizard hugging it. "You did an excellent job there!"

"Char," it sighed tiredly. An exhausting battle, but then he'd already fought a few Caterpie before this.

"Come on," she said happily, placing him back atop her pack. "We've gotta be nearly outta here by now."

"You are indeed," a voice said from behind her. "A brilliant battle by the way, well done on catching a Pikachu."

She winced, why did everyone sneak up behind her? God she hoped it wasn't Kendo. She turned around though to be faced with a young boy in a straw hat, plain shirt and black shorts, a net strapped to his back. "I'm Josie of Pallet Town. Who are you?" she asked looking him over.

"Oh excuse me, I'm Lenny, people call me the bug catcher though. I'm from Pewter City which is just up ahead. I've come for some bug catching, but a battle with you should warm me up a little for it. Up for one?"

"Always," Josie said. "I accept you challenge, terms?"

"I'm afraid it'll have to be one-on-one I need some Pokemon left for my bug catching, lets say $100 to the winner."

"Fine by me," she agreed. Taking a poke ball out. She didn't want to chance him having a Weedle so a poison type on her part would be good. "I chose, Derek"

Derek appeared in a flash of white light, the bug catcher seemed surprised with her choice. "With me being a bug catcher I'd of thought you'd use your Charmander."

"Charmander's just had a battle, that wouldn't be fair." Josie said. "Besides, Derek'll do it for me, won't ya Derek?"

"Nido," it growled, getting into a ready position.

"Ok then, Kakuna I choose you," Lenny shouted the cocoon Pokemon appearing also.

It was as she thought, a poisonous type, that couldn't affect Derek. "Derek, start things off with double kick."

Derek duly obeyed launching its hind legs at the Kakuna.

"Kakuna, harden! Then poison sting…" Lenny ordered.

Derek bounced off the harden Kakuna barely hurting it, but then it wasn't like Kakuna's poison sting did anything to him.

"Huh?" Lenny questioned. "Why didn't poison sting do anything?"

"You know a whole lot about bugs, but not much about other Pokemon?" Josie nearly laughed at the kid, but held it back, Kakuna could still surprise her yet, after all it'd retained poison sting, not a lot of Kakuna's did that. "Nidoran are poison pin Pokemon, poison does nothing to them."

The look of shock in Lenny's eyes confirmed Josie's suspicions, he hadn't known, still best be careful. "Let's continue shall we, Derek, horn attack"

Derek charged horn first straight into the Kakuna, sending it back a little. "Keep at it Derek, that's the ticket!"

Lenny couldn't believe it, he'd expected her to launch at him with a flying type or her Charmander so he could poison them for an easy victory, but Nidoran, he'd forgot their immunity! All he could do was hope Kakuna could wear it down. "Kakuna harden, full power."

It was already to late though, horn attack was powerful and he'd left it too late to give the order, his Kakuna was done for, lying on its side.

"Stop, you win," Lenny conceded. "Kakuna return," his Pokemon returned to its ball, he looked at it. "We tried Kakuna, never mind good work." He turned to Josie. "I figured you for a fool who'd try to play type advantage over my bugs…well you kind of did, but it was a wise choice." He handed over $100. "You and your Nidoran deserve this…" He turned. "Pewter City is about a half hours walk that way. I wish you well on your journey, Josie, Charmander, Derek." He tipped his hat to them.

"Thanks a lot," she smiled, turning to Derek. "Good work Derek, return." She put Derek's poke ball back into place and turned back to Lenny. "Well good luck to you and your bug catching too Lenny, I'd better go prepare for my gym battle at Pewter, see ya!"

He waved as Josie ran off. He mused to himself a little. So long as her Nidoran could hold up, she could already have the boulder badge in the bag.

* * *

Chapter 4 done, just to update, Josie's team so far is; Charmander, Spearow, Rattata, Pidgey, Nidoran female (Diane), Nidoran male (Derek) and a Caterpie and Pikachu with Oak. Next chapter, Josie battles for her first badge. 


	5. Training

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any intellectual properties tied to its name and franchise, but I own Josie Sheridan and miscellaneous characters I make up for her to battle…except gym leaders :D.

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciated. Gabbmeister, I agree on the commas but British grammar tends to lean more towards semi-colons than commas in certain situations…I blame spell checker. Thanks kurowolf also and a great big diolch yn fawr iawn to Emily-fire-element. Another Welsh person, yay .

Anyways in this chapter I decided to put in a training scene, just to prepare for the gym battle, (thought it was a good idea, you guys tell me) and introduce a character who'll be in it for a couple of chapters. Also character background…fun.

-----------------------

Josie squinted as the light of the late afternoon sun hit her eyes hard, at least what Lenny said was true, it was only a half hours walk. To be honest she'd expected Viridian Forest to be…bigger somehow. She looked ahead, so there it was, Pewter City, the Granite City. It showed too, geez there were a lot of stone buildings here. Still it was the perfect place for a Rock type gym, she laughed to herself. Charmander looked down at her from his perch, confused.

"Oh just a funny thought Charmander, nothing really," Josie smiled.

"Char…" the Pokemon sighed, if she didn't know better she'd say that was like a Pokemon saying 'whatever'.

"So, first gym battle here Charmander," she said to him. "I hear it's a rock type gym so…hmmm."

It hit her there…she'd always known Charmander wouldn't be much use in Pewter City. Her flying types were out, there was no way she could use her newly caught Caterpie, that wouldn't last a second, and her newly caught Pikachu wouldn't be any use, she doubted she had Ash Ketchum's luck/skill, whatever won him that battle…she'd been to amazed by the fact that an electric type beat a rock type that she completely zoned out the rest of the story. Damn her ditzy nature!

"Char…" Charmander seemed concerned.

"…How are we gonna beat Rock types Charmander?" she asked it. Sitting on the edge of the hill that lead into the city.

The Charmander thought for a while, before coming up with an idea. "Char! Charmander, char!"

Josie looked confused as Charmander jumped off her pack and released her Nidoran from their Poke balls. Charmander, Derek and Diane all conversed as only Pokemon could, Derek and Diane seemingly getting excited at Charmander's idea.

"Ok…guys…mind letting me in here." Josie asked once they'd stopped.

Derek and Diane looked at each other, before both performing double kick at the same time. Josie looked confused for a second, before it clicked. "Hey double kick is…"

Charmander, Derek and Diane cheered happily as she got it. She checked her notebook…fighting type moves beat rock types.

"Aww you guys," she hugged them. "Thanks. Derek, Diane, you ready to battle hard tomorrow?"

"Nidoran!" they both cheered.

"We'd best get to the Pokemon centre and rest up then," she smiled, calling Derek and Diane back to their balls and lifting Charmander back on her pack. "Kudos to you Charmander, and thanks, you really are looking out for me."

"Charmander," it smiled in reply as they set off down the hill. Double kick…heh, her Pokemon were smart, it scared her to think that they were smarter than her in some respects, obviously. Still, a trainer's journey was all about learning, who said she couldn't learn a few things from her own Pokemon? Still she still had to get close enough to use it…guess it'd be a late night for her tonight, strategy mattered after all, and man she'd need one.

* * *

As she walked down the hillside that surrounded the city, she saw a fair amount of both working, and abandoned granite quarries. This gave her a small thought; training in the right terrain would help her prepare for the gym battle tomorrow. 

"Hey Charmander," she said, as she looked at a particular quarry right next to the city. "What do you say we train a while? Could always use the practise before a battle…I reckon we all could."

Charmander smiled at his trainer from his perch; sure a little training could go a long way as far as tomorrow is concerned. "Char," it agreed.

"Alright then," she said, sliding, not so gracefully, in fact more like falling into, the quarry…ouch. She recovered quickly laughing at her own misfortune, as did her Charmander. "Ok, ok," she said to the Pokemon who graciously stopped. She grabbed the five balls from her belt. "Everyone come on out!"

Pidgey, Rattata, Derek, Diane and Spearow all appeared from their Poke balls obediently in a great flash of light, momentarily stunned by it, Josie scolded herself for not remembering to look away while this happened.

"Ok everyone," she said enthusiastically, still rubbing her eyes a little. "What do you say to a little training session before the big first match tomorrow?"

The various cries of enthusiasm assured her that they were agreeable to the idea as Charmander jumped of his perch to join them.

"All right everyone," she said. "This is the type of terrain we can expect from here roughly through to the next city, so we'd better familiarise ourselves with it. Derek, Diane…I want you to get used to this especially for tomorrow so investigate the terrain, run around, get used to the ground and practise your double kicks on some of the left over rocks, don't over do it though ok? Rest a bit if you get tired."

"Nido!" they nodded running off together to investigate the area.

"Pidgey, Spearow, I want you guys to practise flying low, but more importantly, your gust based attacks, try moving small rocks with them, if you can manage small ones, move on to larger ones, but don't tire yourself too much, rest if need be."

The two Pokemon cooed, flying off to begin their workout.

"Now, Charmander, Rattata, you two currently have no moves that are strong against Rock types, BUT," she added that quickly, before the Pokemon became disheartened. "I reckon we can get round that."

The Pokemon, listened, what was her idea?

Josie walked over to the edge of the quarry, where she had oh so graciously entered just five minutes ago. " I slipped and fell here, the ground is loose because there's no granite left to support it." She got out her notebook. "Ground type moves are strong against rock," she quoted from her chart. "So, I want you guys to practise digging. Not only is dig a ground type move, but once you both get good at it, it'll get us out of trouble in a pinch…" she stopped and looked at them. "What do you think?"

Both Pokemon looked at each other, before smiling and nodding. Charmander's claws would help it and Rattata were natural burrowers.

"I'm so glad you think it's a good idea," she smiled. "Start from up top and dig down though, digging into the side may cause a cave in."

The Pokemon nodded both bounding to the top of the quarry and beginning their task ardently, and doing quite well too.

"Great guys," she shouted. "You keep it up while I go check on the others ok?"

The Pokemon replied in the affirmative, as Josie looked in on her other Pokemon. She had to admit that she wanted to swap one for her newly caught Pikachu. This training session would help determine who would serve her best in the coming journey to Cerulean through Mount Moon. She sighed, she wished she could carry all her Pokemon with her, she didn't want to have to choose, they were all great in their own way, and each had their strengths, but there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted Pikachu with her at Cerulean. She'd heard tales of Cerulean being an easy gym till recently, apparently the younger of the sisters who ran the gym was now its sole leader and was one tough young lady; she'd heard rumours that it was Ash Ketchum's former travelling friend Misty. She'd met Misty once, strange how she'd met her and yet never Ash. She seemed real nice, despite Josie preferring fire types to her water types. She hoped it was her; she'd like to battle her and prove herself, just like she'd have too with all the gym leaders.

* * *

She watched her other Pokemon with interest, Derek was having no problem obliterating rocks with his double kick, or his horn…was that rock smash? Diane, however weaker was having a much easier time moving around the terrain, bounding with comparative ease next to Derek. She wrote this down immediately, it may become a factor in tomorrows match. Looking in on Pidgey and Spearow, it was obvious to her that Spearow was having the easier time out of the two when it came to moving rocks around with their gust and whirlwind attacks. Turning back to face Charmander and Rattata she found they had already been to the bottom once, and were starting at the top again, Rattata slightly faster than Charmander, but then Rattata were better suited to digging. 

"Geez guys, you work fast!" she laughed.

"Char!" Charmander agreed, he was filthy, as was Rattata, but they seemed to be having fun. Taking note of their good digging ability, she smiled. A back up plan was always good, she didn't know whether the gym leader here was going to do a two on two, or a three on three. This was good, her Pokemon seemed to be progressing great. Charmander and Rattata could now dig, Derek seemed to have got the hang of smashing rocks, Diane seemed a lot faster, almost like agility she noted, than she was when first caught, Spearow's flying attacks were only getting stronger…but that left Pidgey. She sighed, her decision made, she'd make the swap at the Pokemon centre later. Pidgey had battled the least amount of Caterpie in Viridian Forest, she felt bad that it would be Pidgey who would have to go so she could take Pikachu, but she wanted an advantage…not just in Cerulean, but in case she saw that Kendo guy again too, she was sure he'd keep his promise about trying to beat her.

"Ok everyone, let's break it off and have something to eat before heading to the centre," she called. Every Pokemon took their serving from her with relish. Josie didn't actually feel like eating herself, but sat and watched her Pokemon do so, she'd eat at the centre she reasoned with herself, and her Charmander looking her way gave her a 'you'd better had missy' kind of motherly like stare. She smiled and nodded but was honestly beginning to wonder if he was psychic or something. She chuckled in her head assuring herself that he was only keeping his promise to her father, and as a friend and partner too.

"Wow, what great looking Pokemon!" she heard a voice exclaim from behind her. She winced slightly…not again! She swore at the rate this was going she was going to end up having a heart attack or something!

She turned to face a boy, older than her, maybe Ash's age? He was wearing a red and black striped shirt, shorts, but more curiously, a camera around his neck. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he smiled apologetically. "The name's Snap, I work as a freelance photographer, I was just watching your training session and I just had to get some pictures."

"Ok…but you know you really should ask first." Josie said. "Name's Josie from Pallet Town," she said as Snap slid into the quarry to join her. She shook the hand he gave.

"Yeah sorry about that," he smiled. "I tend to get carried away easy and forget my manners, see I figured you were a new trainer and I'm doing an article on this seasons new trainers for Pokemon Monthly and well seems as you're her training with a Charmander I figured you for one. Training for your gym battle?"

"Yeah," she had to be slightly amazed for his perceptive skills. "If it's for Pokemon monthly, I guess its cool, right guys?" she turned to her Pokemon seeking approval, which she got. Heh not camera shy then.

"Thanks," he smiled at Josie and her Pokemon. "Guess I'll need a team shot then…you don't mind?"

Josie blushed, her Pokemon might not be camera shy but she was! Too late though as her Pokemon gathered round her. Spearow and Pidgey perching on her shoulders, Charmander jumping into her arms, Derek, Diane and Rattata posing in front of her. "But, my hair…I'm not ready I ah…"

"Aww you look great," Snap reassured. "Now smile."

She did so nervously, as he took the picture. "Great, now it was Josie from Pallet Town right?"

"Yep," she smiled, still nervous as her Pokemon returned to their food.

"You know Ash then?" he enquired. "I travelled with him and his friends a good couple of years back now."

"Well I know of Ash, but I always missed him when he was home," she sighed.

"He's a pretty good trainer," Snap noted. "I hope to catch up with him one day, want to interview him about him winning the Orange League, not too many people beat Drake and his Dragonite."

"I know," she smiled. "My mother's from the Orange Islands, she wants me to try that challenge when I'm more prepared, she used to manage the gym on Trovita Island but gave up when she met, and beat, my father. They moved to Pallet and opened a store there and had me. I hear my cousin runs it nowadays, apparently I met him when I was younger, can't say I remember him though."

"You must mean Rudy," Snap said. "Wow, that'll be good to put in the story about you."

Aww man, she really hoped Rudy didn't read Pokemon monthly now! "Can't you just say that my parents are general store owners, I mean I don't want it getting around about me being the daughter of a former gym leader and Pokemon trainer, talk about pressure as it is."

Snap considered this. "But you're confident aren't you?"

"Yeah but…well ok then, but not too much about it ok?"

"Deal," he smiled, making a note. "So you're hoping to go to Pewter Gym then on to Cerulean right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Through Mount Moon."

"I'm gonna head that way too, wanna see if I can get a scoop on the suspicious activity going on up there. Mind if I tag along to Cerulean?"

"What do you think guys?" she asked her Pokemon again. Her Pokemon seemed happy with the idea. "Ok Snap, you've got yourself a travelling partner."

"Cool," he smiled. "Mount Moon is an imposing place to go through alone, especially for a non trainer like me. Thanks guys." All her Pokemon cheered.

"Ok guys, off to Pewter City it is, return!"

All her Pokemon returned to the balls she held out, except Charmander, who has usual stayed out, and jumped atop her pack.

"You and Charmander must be good friends," Snap smiled, taking a picture before Josie could protest. "That's good."

"Charmander," the Pokemon agreed.

"Well let's go," Josie said. "I can already taste my first badge!"

Snap laughed. "All you Pallet Towner's are enthusiastic, must be something in the water."

Josie laughed too…maybe there was. You never know, she thought silently as she, Charmander and Snap headed into Pewter City, and the Pokemon centre.

-------------------------

Whew, next chapter. Gym battle! I hope you guys liked the idea of the training session, and my character's background. Too much you think? Review and let me know.


	6. Josie's First Gym Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any intellectual properties tied to its name and franchise, but I own Josie Sheridan and miscellaneous characters I make up for her to battle…except gym leaders :D.

A/N Kudos to kurowolf for reminding me about metal claw…duh I'm as ditzy as my character. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it :p. Anyways having thought the whole TM/HM thing through, I've decided that in my story HM's will come naturally, because, for example, things like surf should come naturally to water Pokemon and the like anyway. As for TM's…well Josie's already taught Charmander and Rattata dig, so you get where I'm going, TM's are moves that the trainer teaches the Pokemon. Also instead of gym leaders giving TM's I'm just having them give out tips about the Pokemon type they specialise in. I think it'll help my character's bonding with her Pokemon and it'll make for more training scenes, which I actually enjoyed writing.

-------------------------------

"Phew," Josie said as they entered the Pewter city Pokemon centre. "Can't wait to have a good night's sleep in a proper bed."

Snap had to laugh. "You'll get used to the outdoor life soon enough, I'm pretty sure your Pokemon will help you with that."

"They already are," she smiled. "Charmander's great at lighting my fires for me and Spearow found a stream for me to wash in yesterday. I'm glad to have such great Pokemon."

"Char," Charmander agreed.

"Well, you look after them and they'll look after you, that's Professor Oak's philosophy I believe," Snap said.

"Sure is," Josie said. "Oh speaking of which, I'd better call him, I need to transfer a Pokemon."

"You have more than six already?" Snap asked. "Pretty good, a Pokemon you're going to use in your battle tomorrow?"

"No," Josie said, slightly sad. "I don't really want to have to trade any Pokemon, but I can only carry six at a time. I want to trade my Pidgey for the Pikachu I caught in the Viridian forest. I need to train it up before Cerulean City and I figured there'll be Zubats in Mount Moon to train it with."

"Why you saying it?" Snap enquired.

"Well," she scratched the back of her head. "I was so caught up in the battle I wasn't sure if the Pikachu was a boy or a girl."

Snap sweat dropped a little. "Well I'm sure Oak will tell you. You go call him while I sort out parts of my article, got you and a few other trainers to write about."

"Yeah thanks," she smiled, walking up to the vidphone and dialling Professor Oak's number. The vidphone came to life after a few rings as Professor Oak answered. "Heya Professor," Josie smiled.

"Ahh Josie," he smiled in return. "How are you and Charmander doing?"

"Charmander," the Pokemon yelled happily, which the professor smiled at.

"Good I see," he smiled. "Are you at Pewter City?"

"Yeah I am," she smiled. "To be honest I thought it'd take longer to get through Viridian forest."

"You must have stuck pretty close to the track, it's a maze but pretty easy to navigate as long as you don't get too far off track. Oh both your Caterpie and Pikachu are doing fine if that's what you're calling about."

"They are? That's great!" she exclaimed happily. "Actually I called so I could get my Pikachu."

"She's a feisty one that one, very fast," he said. Josie made an instant note of this. "Who are you sending here?"

"I'm gonna send over my Pidgey if that's ok Professor."

"That's fine," he laughed. "See the little machine next to the phone? Just place Pidgey's poke ball in there and I'll start the transfer."

Sadly, she unhitched Pidgey's poke ball looking at it, Professor Oak saw this and smiled.

"Josie," he said. "I know it's hard for you to do this, but Pidgey will be well looked after and I'm sure he'll understand. Pokemon are good like that. You can bring him back anytime."

"I know Professor," she said. "Still…" she looked at the ball. "See you later Pidgey, be good for the Professor." She finally set the ball on the machine.

"Alright," Professor Oak smiled. "Beginning transfer now."

Sure enough Pidgey's poke ball disappeared in a spark of electricity. The vidscreen changed, showing the progress of the transfer. Josie watched fascinated until a new poke ball materialised next to her.

"Got Pikachu Professor," she said, holding up the evidential ball.

"And I have Pidgey," he said, releasing the Pokemon for Josie to see.

"Be good Pidgey," Josie said. "I'll call soon ok?"

The Pidgey cooed in understanding, settling on the professor's shoulder. "Well," Oak said. "I won't keep you, rest well and I hope your first gym battle goes well. See you later Josie, Charmander."

"Char," the Pokemon replied as Josie waved and the screen went blank. Josie turned to her Pokemon.

"Do you think that was the right thing to do Charmander?"

Charmander smiled in sympathy. "Char-man-der," it nodded.

"Thanks Charmander," she smiled. "I just hope Pidgey understands," she sighed looking at Pikachu's poke ball. "Anyways," she said, trying to cheer up. "Lets get signed in for the night eh?"

"Char?" he pointed at the phone again.

"My parents…" Josie trailed off. "Nah lets call them tomorrow, we'll have a badge to show off then," she smiled confidently.

"Charmander," the Pokemon said, seeming to like that idea.

"Still," Josie said. "You just watch mum over react."

Charmander laughed, he hoped she would.

* * *

"Welcome to the Pokemon centre," the Pewter City Nurse Joy smiled as Josie approached the counter. 

Josie admitted she had to blink for a second…wow wonder if they ALL looked so alike? "Hiya Nurse Joy, I'm Josie from Pallet Town, just wondering if I could have a bed for the night and a check up for my Pokemon."

"Of course you can," the Pewter Nurse Joy said, accepting her Pokemon. "Here for a gym battle?"

"Yep," Josie smiled. "Hopefully my first badge too."

"Well I'll make sure all your Pokemon are ready to go for you first thing," she smiled reassuringly, pointing to a door. "The dorms are through there, supper is in about two hours."

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy," she smiled, heading through the door as Nurse Joy began the process of checking and healing her Pokemon.

* * *

She settled into the dorm easy, throwing off her pack and sitting, well actually more like flopping onto her bed. A knock on the door disturbed her before she could even begin thinking though. 

"Come in," Josie said, rising to a sitting position as Snap entered through the door.

"Not disturbing anything am I?" he asked.

"Na," she said reassuringly. "Just settling in, don't know why I bother, I'll only be here one night."

"Well you'll be pleased to know I've compiled and sent out my article," Snap said, leaning against a wall. "By the time we get to Cerulean the issue should be out. I kept our deal, I only mentioned your parents in passing."

"I appreciate it Snap, really," she said. "I just don't want people thinking I'm better than I am just because of my parents. I know I'm confident in me, and my Pokemon, but I'm still just a rookie."

He laughed. "I'm sure you'll make a great trainer Josie, I bet you'll make the league."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Nice to meet someone other than my parents and me who think so."

"Someone told you there's no point already? That's not nice."

"You can't be friends and get along with everyone you meet, I suppose I should expect to make enemies, not just friends on my journey."

"I suppose so," he said. "Well you've got a friend in me. Just out of curiosity, who told you you wouldn't make it?"

"Kendo Travis of Viridian city," Josie sighed. "I tried to be nice to him, I really did but…"

"Hey like you said, can't be friends with everyone. Kendo did see a bit arrogant, he's one of the trainers that's going to be in my article. I won't give anything about his team away, that wouldn't be fair, but you can find out by purchasing the magazine of course," he smiled wryly.

Josie laughed, she felt much better. "You drive a hard sale Snap, but thanks I feel a lot better."

"Not a problem," he said, making a move to leave. "Oh and you can call me Todd, just shush, I don't let many know my real name, Snap's kind of like a pen name. Oh and I've had to sign in as your travelling companion, non trainers don't get to stay for free unless they're travelling with one."

She laughed again. "If I didn't know better TODD," she emphasised his name. "I'd say you were using me."

"Hey," he mocked offence. "I'd never do such a thing." He laughed then. "Freelance work doesn't pay as much as everyone says."

Josie laughed back. "It's ok, I know. See you at supper ok?"

"Sure thing, if you need anything, I'm two doors down on the right."

She nodded her thanks as he left the room. She chuckled quietly to herself, funny guy, still at least she'd have more company through Mount Moon too, she got a feeling it'd be a great adventure or the both of them, in different ways. She looked out the window, it was dark now, but she could vaguely see a couple of Growlithe on patrol, their path lit by flashlights from the Pewter police force, she wondered if one of the flashlight holders was an Officer Jenny, but she couldn't see clearly enough. Turning away from the window she though about the trip ahead. Assuming she got her Boulderbadge…no she'd get it she decided, no negativity, she scolded to herself. ONCE she got her Boulderbadge, they'd head to Mount Moon, both Officer Jenny in Vermillion and Todd had said their was suspicious activity in that region, as much as she wanted her new friend to get a scoop, she hoped they wouldn't get into trouble doing it. She looked at the clock…hmm still well over an hour to kill till supper, might as well have a bath.

* * *

Lying in the soap bubble laden bath, Josie couldn't help but start thinking about her strategy for tomorrow. It all depended on what Pokemon the gym leader was going to use though. Well nearly every trainer saved their best till last, Diane would probably be best to send out first due to her attacks being weaker, but being faster she was likely to hold her own against the gym leader's first Pokemon. Derek should be used second, his power would come in handy and most rock Pokemon were naturally slow anyway so with him being small he could have a speed advantage too, plus he'd know the terrain type after that training session to help him. If it came down to a 3 on 3 and both Derek and Diane were out, she had a choice of Rattata or Charmander for back up. Charmander would probably be her best bet, he could dig and use metal claw. So Diane, Derek, and then Charmander if the need arose. She nodded, that was a good idea. Still on the way through Mount Moon there were a few tricks she'd like to try and teach her other Pokemon for Cerulean, after all Trainers were duty bound to help teach their partners new tricks that they might not otherwise learn. She lay her head back, her mind set before sinking into the water slowly to wash her hair, all that thinking meant she only had a half hour to get ready for supper, and, like the typical girl she was, that was so not enough time!

* * *

"Hey Josie," Todd called out as she ran like a bat out of hell into the lunchroom five minutes late, still brushing her hair. "Thought you'd never get here!" 

"Time flies when you're thinking up strategies," Josie replied, looking around for Nurse Joy and the food.

"Heh," Todd said. "You mean time flies for a girl in the bathroom." He laughed as Josie stuck her tongue out in response. "I got your supper, Nurse Joy is attending an emergency."

"Oh," Josie said, taking a seat next to him as he handed her some soup and sandwiches. "Thanks Todd, if I didn't eat, I get the feeling Charmander would know and ember me."

"That protective is he?" Todd asked.

"Just keeping a promise he made to my father," she laughed. "And as my partner."

Todd smiled. "That's cool, damn could've put that in my article, a Pokemon's promise."

"Hey you said you'd keep stuff regarding my parents to a minimum."

Todd laughed. "Yeah I know, it'd make a great story though."

"Maybe," Josie murmured, looking around. "Are we the only ones here or something?"

"Probably," Todd said. "Not every new Trainer starts out at Pallet to head to here as the nearest gym anymore. The guy at the lab at Cinnabar Island and the guy in the museum lab here give out starter Pokemon on behalf of Oak now too, so a lot are already ahead of you…" Josie gawped…ahead! "Or maybe behind you, can't see the Cinnabar lot wanting to challenge Blaine right away."

Josie calmed down then. For a minute there she felt dead last! Todd continued. "Still with travel so good these days, and if you get some good flyers or surfers, you can complete your journey pretty quick these days, assuming you get the badges. Leaves a lot of time to train for the league."

Josie thought about this, if she could really finish her journey pretty quick it'd be great. The areas around Pallet were great training grounds. There were grassy fields, rocky mountains, lakes, rivers, the sea nearby…pity there was no icy area really, but everything else was there. "Yeah that'd be cool," she agreed thoughtfully.

"Well rest up," Todd said, patting her back. "You'll need all your strength tomorrow." He left at that, to go to his room probably. Once he was gone, she began patting her chest furiously till she finally gulped down a piece of sandwich she was eating when he patted her back. She breathed in deep, right, smaller bites in future…

* * *

Morning came oh too quickly in Josie's eyes as she finished putting her hair up into a ponytail. One final look satisfied her and assured her that everything was ok, before picking up her stuff and exiting the room. Snap was already waiting in the reception area along with Charmander. 

"I have your other Pokemon right here," Todd said, handing over her poke balls, which she accepted, attaching them to her belt. "Nurse Joy has another emergency, I think it may have a lot to do with the Mount Moon activity as I saw her on the phone to the Nurse Joy at the centre at the base of Mount Moon."

"Man, I hope nothing bad is happening to the Pokemon up there," Josie sighed. "Let's go get my Boulderbadge and we'll check it out. If it is Team Rocket like I heard we'll give them what for won't we Charmander?"

"Char," it agreed, leaping onto its backpack perch.

"Well then, let's go," Todd said. As they walked out the door he added. "I've loaded a film into my camera, hope to get some good battle shots."

Josie flinched. "Eh, just try not to catch me…ok?"

"Geez stop being so camera shy," Todd laughed.

* * *

"Wo-oh," Josie said. "Now that is one impressive building." 

They looked at the pure granite structure of the city's gym. Todd had seen it all before, but Josie was amazed., how the heck did it stay standing? She shook it off.

"Ready?" Todd asked.

"As I'll ever be," she said. "Let's go!"

"Char," her Pokemon agreed from its perch.

It took both Todd and Josie to push open the solid doors. Looking inside, you could definitely tell it was a rock gym, the terrain was very similar to that of the quarry. Josie sighed with relief, that training session was worthwhile. Josie stepped up towards the field of sand and jagged rocks and saw a figure in the distance, waiting. He had very dark brown spiky hair, wearing a striped green shirt and rugged jeans, he was quite young, though older than Josie. He had a sense of confidence about him from his loose legs and crossed arm pose.

"If you are a challenger please step forward," the young man said.

Josie did as she was told, standing at the other edge of the field to him. She felt nervous, but confident, but scared, but…Geez a bit of everything! Still she stood tall, she could do this, and her Pokemon could do this. "I am Josie Sheridan of Pallet Town," she stated in as confident a voice as she could muster with her mixed emotions, it sounded ok though. "I come to challenge the gym leader for a Boulderbadge so I can continue my journey." Her Charmander patted her back. Was that a well done?

"Then you have found him," the boy stated. "I am Jiroo, leader of the Pewter City gym and I accept your challenge. This must be your first gym battle seems as you're from Pallet, but I won't be easy," he said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Josie smiled, getting her rhythm now.

"Good, this will be a two on two Pokemon battle, no time limit, do you accept those terms?"

"I do," she said nodding.

"Then," a voice from above said, causing them both to jump a little. "The terms are set!" A man, who looked like an older version of Jiroo jumped from the platform above the field, landing awkwardly on the sidelines.

Jiroo face palmed. "Dad, please stop doing that, it's embarrassing!"

"Someone has to referee this match," the dad responded, shaking the numbness out of his legs and clearing his throat as Todd readied his camera, flash off of course. "This is a two on two Pokemon battle, no time limit. Josie Sheridan, the challenger from Pallet Town versus Jiroo, leader of the Pewter city gym. Choose your first Pokemon!"

Jiroo was fast with his ball, the leader of the gym always traditionally chose first. "Go Geodude!"

In a flash of white the Geodude appeared, battle ready and approached the centre of the field, ready.

"Then," Josie said, taking a ball from her belt. "I choose you, Diane!"

Diane flew out of her ball, psyched and ready for battle, she too approached the centre line and stood, staring at her rocky opponent.

Both Jiroo and Josie looked ready too, waiting for the old man to declare the battle started. "Geodude versus Nidoran," the dad announced after what seemed like forever. "Begin!"

"Geodude, tackle attack!" Jiroo immediately commanded, wasting no time.

"Diane, jump and use double kick!" Josie commanded as a counter.

It was right on the money, Geodude weren't really all that fast so when Diane jumped into a double kick it stood no chance as he tackled straight into it. Geodude was visible shaken as Diane somersaulted landing on her feet.

"Good work Diane," Josie shouted. "Now poison sting, lets see if we can get them!"

Jiroo looked shocked, he hadn't expected such strategy from a rookie trainer, especially not one who had no particular type advantage. The poison sting hit it's mark and got to work, but Geodude still had life in him yet.

"Not bad," Jiroo said to Josie. "Your Nidoran is very fast."

She nodded a thanks but wasn't about to get distracted by compliments now.

"Geodude, use rock throw," Jiroo commanded and his Geodude immediately went to work throwing rocks that were scattered around the field.

"Dodge them Diane, poison sting's wearing him down," Josie said.

She was too late with that command as the first rock hit Diane, but it was a relatively small one and Diane then began to move as quick as she could, bounding round the terrain, a lot faster than Geodude could throw, some of the smaller ones hit her, but she recovered well to Josie's shouts of encouragement. Jiroo could see Geodude wearing down, one last attempt was all he had.

"Geodude, throw that rock," Jiroo pointed at a huge rock, which the Geodude lifted with relative ease. Josie's eyes widened as he prepared to throw it.

"Diane use it to our advantage, try and jump on the rock then go for a double kick.!"

They were both using high-risk strategies here, if Geodude hit, he'd win, if Diane even only dodged it, she'd win. Both trainers, the referee and Todd watched anxiously as the rock was thrown. For Josie it seemed to go in slow motion as Diane jumped as ordered. For a second Josie thought she wouldn't make it, but as she saw Diane's feet connected with the rock, and she jumped over it as it slammed harmlessly into the ground Diane spun and double kicked Geodude, who fell to the ground, defeated.

"Ah Geodude!" Jiroo mourned as Josie stared in amazement at Diane.

"That was awesome Diane!" Josie shouted. "You rule!"

"Nido!" she cheered, somersaulting.

"Geodude is unable to battle," the dad said. "First match goes to Josie and her Nidoran."

Josie smiled, as did Todd, wow these were gonna make great pictures for his portfolio. Charmander also cheered, having jumped down from her backpack.

"Return, Geodude," Jiroo commanded, recalling his defeated Pokemon back to its ball. "You did well Geodude." He put the ball away, producing another. "Josie, you've done well but I'm afraid that your Nidoran will be no match for my Onix!"

He threw the ball ant the rock snake Pokemon appeared. Wow he was huge, he took centre stage next to him, Diane looked tiny, oh boy!

"Next round," the dad said. "Onix versus Nidoran. Begin!"

"Onix slam that Nidoran now!" Jiroo ordered, boy was he quick with commands.

"Dodge and poison sting!" Josie commanded, which Diane just barely managed to do.

Damn, Jiroo was expecting double kick, Onix's slam used its tail, which could have blocked poison sting. Never mind, Onix was a hardy Pokemon. "Onix go underground!"

His Onix immediately obeyed, digging under the field. Uh-oh…"Diane, climb up onto a rock quick!"

Diane did so, but Jiroo smirked. "Onix surface and smash that rock!"

What! Onix hit Diane dead on, she tumbled and fell to the ground. "Diane try and get up!"

Try as she might though it was no use. "Victory in this round goes to Jiroo and Onix!"

Onix roared in triumph, as Josie recalled Diane to her ball. "Good job Diane, that attack will have taken a lot out of him with your poison, have a good rest." She unhitched her next Pokemon. "Let's do this, Derek, come on out!"

Her male Nidoran appeared with a practical roar. The fact he was out meant Diane was beaten. "Focus Derek, we'll do this!"

"Nidoran," he nodded, taking his place on the field.

"Another Nidoran," Jiroo enquired. "Variety is the spice of life you know."

"Derek is as different to Diane as you are to me," Josie said. "You'll see!"

"Final battle," the father called. "Onix versus Nidoran. Begin!"

Josie was gonna be first this time. "Derek horn attack the mid section."

Derek promptly did as he was told, although the damage wasn't that great despite Derek's power, the force of the blow caused Onix to reel back a little, just what she wanted. "Now Derek, double kick the head and jump back as far as you can!"

Derek obeyed, the force of the blow caused Onix to reel right backwards, landing flat on his back. No digging from that position. Derek landed too near his tail for comfort though.

"Iron tail Onix," Jiroo commanded. The blow hit it's mark just barely, Derek landed far enough away so that he didn't feel the full force of the blow. That poison should have really taken a hold by now.

"Derek jump into double kick before it gets up!"

"Harden Onix!" Jiroo shouted. "Then try and get up!"

The double kick connected but the harden helped Onix enough to survive the blow as Derek landed, Josie got one last idea. "Derek, focus energy!"

Derek did as he was told and began gathering together his power for one last big attack.

Jiroo did as Josie was hoping. "Slam Onix!"

As the Pokemon's rock body began it's drop Josie gave one final order. "Now Derek double kick!"

Derek obeyed connecting with Onix's falling body, the focus energy had done its work, allowing Derek's kick to push Onix's power back against itself and it again fell on its back. A cloud of dust rose with the force of the Pokemon's fall, and when it settled…

"Onix is unable to battle," the dad declared. "The winner of this match is Josie Sheridan and her Nidoran."

Josie blinked, she couldn't believe it…really. "Derek, you did it!" she said finally regaining her senses and running up to, and hugging the Pokemon. Charmander too shouted its congratulations from the sidelines.

"Nidoran! Nido!" the Pokemon said, happily.

"Thank you Derek, you have a quick rest and once we've finished up here and got out of Pewter city, we'll celebrate with a big lunch ok?"

"Nido," he smiled, going back into his ball.

"Those are two well trained Nidoran, and different, just like you said," Jiroo commended walking up to her having recalled his Onix for a rest. "Well done Josie, I present you with this." He handed her a polished granite circle and $1500. "The Boulderbadge proves you beat me, congratulations on taking your first steps towards the Indigo league."

"Thank you so much," Josie smiled. "It was a great battle, I really enjoyed it, thank you."

"Hey its what I do," Jiroo said. "Before you go, a tip on Rock Pokemon, should you get one. Earthquake is a great move for a rock Pokemon to learn, but have them just try throwing their weight around in different terrain. It has different effects each time, it's a move learnt and taught in Johto called Magnitude."

"Thanks a lot," Josie smiled.

"Char," Charmander also said thanks.

"Not a problem," he smiled. "Oh and tell your photographer friend he'd better have got my good side."

Josie sweat dropped. "I'll be sure to tell him," she laughed. "Bye!"

She motioned to Todd that they were leaving as Charmander jumped onto her backpack again. As the trio left, the father came over to the son.

"I think she'll do ok," Nidoran are good choices against rock types, if she carries on making the right choices, she'll go far."

"Yeah," Jiroo agreed. "I think she though ahead, unlike Ash, remember that dumb luck!"

The father laughed. "Hey, some people are just born lucky!"

* * *

"Great battle Josie," Todd commented. "Got some great shots too, at the next Pokemon centre I'll print you out a few." 

"Thanks," she smiled. "Oh before we go to Mount Moon, just gotta stop by the mart for more poke balls ok?"

"Not a problem," he said. "Race ya!" He ran off laughing.

Josie rolled her eyes, starting to run after him. "Cheater!"

--------------------------------

Well, one badge down, seven to go. Oh btw, for those not in the know, Jiroo is Brock's younger brother who took over the gym in an episode of Pokemon Chronicles. Next chapter, more motherly craziness, Mount Moon and Team Rocket.


	7. The Mount Moon escapades begin

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any intellectual properties tied to its name and franchise, but I own Josie Sheridan and miscellaneous characters I make up for her to battle…except gym leaders :D.

A/N Continued thanks for the reviews guys. Heya to Yankeefan2, seriously, you read it all in one go, go you :D. Oh and dydd gwyl Dewi Sant hapus. Happy Saint David's day to all you Welsh people out there!

----------------------------------

Well now, this was just excessive! Josie couldn't believe the size of the mart compared to the general store her mum and dad ran back home. She winced there, woops, better ring them next chance she got. Anyways…poke balls, errr where were they? She wished Todd had come in to help her now but nooo he had to get distracted by Officer Jenny and her Growlithe, still that was kind of his job she guessed.

"Char," her Charmander caught her attention from her thoughts, pointing at a shelf clearly marked poke balls. Eh-heh…

"Thanks Charmander," she smiled, clearly embarrassed. "I so didn't notice those." The creature gave her a 'duh' like look, what was he going to do with her.

Josie picked out six new balls and a potion for good luck and set about trying to find the counter. That would be her gym battle winnings gone, still at least she wouldn't run out of balls on the way to Cerulean. Eventually she remembered the counter was by the door and, after smiling rather sheepishly at her laughing Charmander paid for her goods and left the store.

* * *

Todd was already waiting outside having finished photographing the Growlithe patrolling the outskirts of the city, they were really quite lucky that the mart was on the route to their next intended destination. 

"You were a long time in there, get lost or something?" he asked laughing.

"Errr no," Josie said, obviously lying, especially confirmed by her Charmander's still grinning expression.

"Don't worry about it," Todd smiled. "You're a rookie remember? Besides, I get the feeling Charmander kept you from getting too off track in there."

She laughed, scratching the back of her head, but also patting her Charmander. "Yeah, alright. It's just a lot different from what I'm used too, sure I worked in the family store sometimes, but its a small one mind you."

Todd laughed. "Then you are gonna love Celadon's mall, you'll be lost for days!"

Charmander sweat dropped at the sound of the world mall.

"Its ok Charmander, I'll have you with me, and I'm sure I'll be used to it by then…I think"

"Char," he smiled, he'd have to make sure that was true.

"Then lets head off shall we?" Todd said, waving in the direction of Route 5 to Mount Moon. "Those Growlithe who were patrolling here were heading the same way we are, maybe we'll see them in action once we get there if we're lucky."

"If you're lucky you mean," she laughed, as they began to walk off. "I'm not too keen on running into any of Team Rocket truth be told, but if it does happen…" she trailed off, patting her ball belt and her Charmander. "…we'll be ready."

"Char!" the Pokemon readily agreed, eager as ever.

* * *

"Go Charmander, metal claw attack!" 

It seemed that Charmander's eagerness was being fulfilled as shortly after they left the city, a female trainer, Carrie, who was too…cutesy for words, had challenged Josie to a two on two battle for $300. Carrie's Pidgey had been easily dispatched by Josie's Rattata and his rapidly improving skills, a quick attack/bite combo had been enough to despatch of the comparatively less experienced Pidgey, that must have only been recently caught. Of course, Rattata had had to dodge quite a bit till the Pidgey flew low and close enough, but he'd done his work. Josie kind of wanted to use her Pikachu really, but she'd chosen Rattata on strength of experience when they decided she should choose a Pokemon first. Now Charmander was battling a Sandshrew, as Josie had readily called back her Rattata when the young lady threw out her second Pokemon. Charmander was doing a good job too.

"Sandshrew, defence curl," Carrie called out, hoping to lessen the damage of the attack, being quite successful in the endeavour.

"Charmander, use leer and follow it up with and ember!"

Charmander did as he was told, freezing his opponent long enough for the ember to hit full force. Sandshrew stood its ground though, as a ground type Pokemon its defence was impressive after all, even against fire attacks.

"Sandshrew, use sand attack and follow it up witch scratch!"

Sandshrew blew up quite an impressive dust storm by waving its claws around in the soft earth. Josie thought fast though.

"Charmander, dig underground!"

Her training paid off as Charmander swiftly dug a hole, evading Sandshrew's scratch attack and getting away from the dust cloud. The Sandshrew's landing from its failed attack would help Charmander know where he was.

"Now Charmander, surface!"

Her Charmander reappeared under the Sandshrew with surprising force, causing it to fly into the air.

"Now finish this with a flying metal claw!"

"Char!" her Pokemon roared as he jumped after his opponent connecting his attack squarely in its midsection. As the Sandshrew hit the ground it was obvious it wasn't getting up again.

"Awww man!" Carrie sighed. "Never mind Sandshrew, we tried our best, return."

Josie was busy congratulating her Charmander, and Todd packing up his camera, what a great shot of a Sandshrew sand-attack, as Carrie walked over. "Here," Carrie said, handing over the agreed prize money. "Thanks for the good battle, I guess we'll just have to work a little harder."

"Hey thanks to you, that was great, you have a strong Sandshrew and a Pidgey that will develop well if you treat it right."

"That's right," Todd agreed. "That sand-attack was great, and the defence curl too, thanks for letting me take some shots."

"Yeah, and no problem Snap, I guess I just need to train a little more, and catch a few more Pokemon before I take my first gym battle." Carrie agreed.

"There's a good place just outside Pewter on the forest side," Josie said. "You could probably teach your Sandshrew some great tricks there."

"Char!" Charmander nodded in confirmation of Josie's statements, but also glared a little at Todd, what no shots of that jumping metal claw? Todd saw this and, as if knowing what it was about, pointed at his camera smiling. This made Charmander smile.

Completely oblivious to the antics of Charmander and Todd, the girls continued their conversation. "Thanks, I might do that," Carrie smiled. "But expect a battle again next time we meet."

"Sure, we'd like that eh Charmander?"

"Char!" he agreed, smiling at Carrie before returning to his usual perch.

"Hmmm, maybe I should let my Pokemon out of their balls more often, you seem to get on great with your Charmander."

"That's because we're friends and partners right Charmander?" she looked at the smiling Pokemon.

"Charmander," it agreed smiling.

"Well I'm gonna head to Pewter then," Carrie said. "Watch out around Mount Moon though, there's a lot of police activity down there, heard they were gonna cut off the passage temporarily."

"What?" Josie exclaimed. "Awww man, I need that passage to get to Cerulean."

"We might make it if we hurry," Todd said.

"I was kinda hoping to catch a Sandshrew around here but if we have to hurry…" Josie started.

"Oh you can find them in Mount Moon," Carrie assured her. "Not as common as out here, but they're in there, along with Geodude, Zubat, Clefairy and, if you're lucky, a Paras."

"Thanks for the tip…how'd you know that?" Josie asked.

"Oh the Nurse Joy at the Mount Moon Pokemon Centre told me," she said. "She's very knowledgeable on the Pokemon in that area. She told me about it as she was giving my newly caught, at the time, Sandshrew a check up. She also told me that there was a new fossil dig going on in Mount Moon and the police had heard Team Rocket of all people were gonna try and hijack it! I'm surprised, they haven't been active around here for years, I hope they're not back." Carrie shuddered at the thought.

Josie had to admit, she did a little too. "Thanks Carrie, see you again sometime, maybe at the league."

"You bet," Carrie smiled waving as she turned towards Pewter. "I'm gonna train hard for it."

"Heh, us too!" Josie shouted to her. "Later!"

"I didn't think you one for motivational speeches towards other trainers," Todd said, as Carrie disappeared into the distance. "That was impressive."

"What now?" Josie said, completely oblivious to the fact that she'd just made a friendly rival by offering advice.

"You told that girl a good spot to train," Todd said. "Not many trainers give away their training spots."

"Well," Josie smiled. "Its hardly mine, I mean it's a disused quarry."

"Still, I think you're gonna end up with more friends than enemies the way you are Josie," Todd said, reminding her of the talk they had. "Kendo or no Kendo. Isn't that right Charmander?"

The Pokemon agreed nodding its head in a proud manner.

Josie laughed. She hoped they were right. "Thanks you guys. Now lets get going, we need to make it before they close off the passage."

Charmander and Todd nodded as they again continued their way to Mount Moon.

* * *

Psh, just her luck she sighed, slouching in the lobby of the Pokemon centre at Mount Moon. The passageway was blocked off, but with so much going on, Todd had gone to get some pictures of the police at work. Charmander was curled up at her feet, just lazing basically. She had to wonder when the passage would be reopened, and what was going on. There was no sign of Nurse Joy anywhere either which was kind of strange. Eventually a thought came into her head. 

"Hey Charmander," she looked down at her lazing Pokemon. "How about we ring my parents?"

Charmander liked that idea, Josie could only guess why. The vidphones were all available; most people staying at the centre were watching the Mount Moon drama unfold. I mean there were TV cameras there and everything, which was probably the main reason she was inside, camera shyness and everything.

The phone blinked into life fast as usual. Her mother's smiling face filling the screen.

"Josie," she squealed, as Charmander suppressed the urge to laugh. "How are you dear? Have you got to Pewter city yet? You're not at Mount Moon are you? Oh I hope not I heard those terrible Team Rocket people are there and…"

"Mum," Josie blushed. "Please calm down. I'm ok, I'm at Mount Moon yes, but I have my Pokemon with me, if Team Rocket show up I'll be ok."

"Oh of course, Charmander will protect my little girl, won't you?"

Charmander nodded as Josie continued to blush.

"So if you're at Mount Moon then you've got a badge?"

"Yep, won from the Pewter City gym leader," Josie said proudly, soon regretting it though.

"Oh my God, you're doing so well Josie, you'll be in the league before you know it. Imagine, my little girl competing in the Indigo stadium…" she seemed to go into a dream like state at the thought of that. Charmander could barely contain himself and Josie just looked stunned at the expression on her mother's face…how embarrassing.

"So is dad there?" Josie asked in an attempt to bring her mother back into the real world.

"Oh sorry dear, your father is out delivering goods at the moment though, if you call back later he should be home."

"Sure thing, doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon."

"I know its all just so terrible…" her mother was going to start again she could see it.

"Well I'll call back later then," Josie smiled. "Later mum."

"Ok I should probably get back to the storefront anyway," her mother realised. "See you later dear, take care Charmander!"

They both waved till the screen went blank and Charmander burst out laughing while Josie just sighed with relief. "Ha, ha Charmander," Josie smirked.

"Char!" Yeah he thought so too.

"Guess its back to just waiting then…" Josie sighed walking back to the centre of the lobby and flopping onto a couch. "I just hope the police catch them quick…"

"Charmander," her Pokemon nodded in agreement and understanding, again curling up at her feet.

* * *

She had to wonder how long it had been. Probably not long, hours hardly flew by when you were bored out of your skull. Nurse Joy still wasn't around and Todd had come to try and convince her to come watch, but there was no way she was gonna chance getting caught on camera, imagine the big deal her mother would make of that. No, she'd rather not…she sighed, so much for going through Mount Moon today. 

"Will you be quiet!" she heard a female voice whisper sharply as she heard a clatter in the back.

"Everyone's watching the commotion outside, what's the problem, no one will be here." A male voice replied.

"Let's just hope there's some juicy Pokemon for us to steal," the female one said.

Steal? Hey wait! "Who's there?" Josie shouted in the most confident voice she could muster, as she and her Charmander headed towards the direction of the voices.

"Damn!" she heard the female voice say. The next thing Josie knew as she rounded the corner of the main counter she was confronted by two people in black uniforms, a big red R emblazoned on their front.

"Oh…" Josie murmured.

"Ahh its just a brat Claudia, nothing to worry about," the man said.

"A brat who can identify us Avery," the woman reminded him. "So lets get rid of her!"

"Yeah brat you'll regret coming across the world famous Team Rocket!"

As both Avery and Claudia brought a poke ball into their hands, Josie stepped back a few steps. Awww man she didn't want this but…

"Zubat come on out and deal with this pest!" Avery commanded as the large fanged bat Pokemon emerged from the ball on command.

"You too Oddish!" Claudia commanded releasing her bulb like grass Pokemon.

Josie closed her eyes and breathed deep, she'd need two Pokemon for this. "You want to steal other peoples Pokemon then you'll have to get through me!" she said confidently, motioning to her Charmander. "Go Charmander and…" she reached to her ball belt, grasping a ball and throwing it. "I choose you, Pikachu!"

Now it was on.

------------------------

Next Chapter, Josie battles Team Rocket in the Pokemon centre while outside, other things also develop.


	8. The Mount Moon escapades continue

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any intellectual properties tied to its name and franchise, but I own Josie Sheridan and miscellaneous characters I make up for her to battle…except gym leaders :D.

A/N Thanks for the continued reviews guys. Welcome to Light Ascetic, thanks for the fave, and also welcome to Painted Angel Wings (loving that name) and glad you like it. Also thanks to Yankeefan2, who has reviewed every chapter to date, hats of to you.

----------------------------------------

Now it was on. That was Josie's thought as Charmander and Pikachu squared off against Team Rockets Zubat and Oddish. This was Pikachu's first battle for her and Josie had to be apprehensive, just a little. Not only was there the thought that Pikachu may not listen to her, there was the fact she was fighting alongside the very Pokemon that helped caught her. As Josie inspected them though, Pikachu seemed as determined as Charmander to fight, maybe there was a silent understanding about Pokemon capture she'd have to get used too, or perhaps the Pokemon just respected her for capturing her, or she enjoyed her time at Oak's…argh too many reasons, so she shook it out off.

"Pikachu thunder shock that Zubat!" she ordered.

"Pika!" it immediately sent a spark of electricity flying towards the Zubat.

"Not so fast brat, Oddish, block that attack!" Claudia commanded.

Her Oddish was fast off the mark easily getting in the way of the spark, more or less negating it.

"Heh," Josie said. "Ok, lets see if you like this. Charmander ember the Oddish while Pikachu gets Zubat with another thunder shock."

Team Rocket looked on as each of their Pokemon took the full damage of the respective attacks. Their Pokemon weren't quite done yet though.

"Zubat use supersonic!" Avery commanded a smirk on his lips as he said it.

As Zubat began its attack, Josie and Pikachu immediately fell to the ground clutching their ears. Damn that was painful. Charmander seemed less effected but then without any real discernable ears his hearing was less likely to be affected by a supersonic attack. Charmander looked in surprise at his fallen trainer and fellow Pokemon, first with surprise, then anger. Turning towards Team Rocket his tail flame began to grow. Josie noticed this…Charmander?

"Charrrr!" it roared as a white light engulfed him, Team Rocket stared in amazement, as did Josie and the other Pokemon, including Zubat who stopped supersonic in the process. The figure in the white light began to grow and, after what seemed like an eternity the light dissipated to reveal Charmeleon.

"Wow," Josie said, shaking off her amazement. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower on Team Rocket!"

Charmeleon nodded before a roaring blast of flame emitted from his mouth engulfed Team Rocket and their Pokemon. Ohhh had to hurt, Josie winced, as did Pikachu. True enough, Avery and Claudia looked blacker than their uniforms as the fire dissipated. Both Pikachu and Charmeleon laughed as they blew smoke from their mouths. The attack had also decimated their Pokemon.

"Well kid," Avery said, recalling his Pokemon, as did Claudia. "You may of stopped us stealing Pokemon, but you won't stop our getaway or the main mission!"

As quick as a flash they zoomed past Josie and her team, heading for the door!

"After them guys," Josie said beginning to run after them. "Don't know how they expect to escape with the police out there but lets take no chances."

The Pokemon agreed, following her and Team Rocket as they sped out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time as the battle inside, outside was getting just as interesting. 

There seemed to be a lot of noise and commotion coming from the cave entrance, Todd noted, as did the rest of the crowd with slight unease. Todd readied his camera while many more stepped back, as trainers they were useless without their Pokemon who were resting in the centre, well except one, who still stood confident.

She was ready to help if necessary, the girl patted her ball belt. She'd had little trouble getting through Mount Moon and had made it through just before the cut off. Her Pokemon fine, she'd seen no reason not to watch without going to the centre first. Todd noticed this girl. Quite young, only slightly older than Josie, and an obvious Electabuzz fan, judging by her jacket's bright yellow and black layout. He soon set his sight on the cave entrance though as something happened. Numerous Growlithe came running out, swiftly followed by a few Officers including an Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, both holding injured Growlithe.

"Get out the way everyone," Joy said, still running. Luckily most were still way back, except Todd and the mystery girl as a large Onix roared its way out of the entrance, a Rocket member riding it with a bag containing something.

* * *

It was at this point Avery and Claudia came running out of the centre, swiftly followed by Josie and her Pokemon. 

"Pikachu use your agility to get ahead and thunder shock them back this way!" Josie ordered. "Charmeleon, dig them a nice landing."

The Pokemon immediately got to work, and the combination soon worked, the two paralysed Rockets in a nice deep hole. The crowd didn't know what to watch, and Todd had a hard time picking shots too, damn this was gonna be a hell of a story. The TV camera crews evidently thought so too as the reporters and cameramen were frantically trying to relay all that was going on, live!

"Good work guys," Josie complimented her Pokemon, who gratefully received the praise. As they turned round however, a towering Onix soon alerted them to a problem. Oh boy…

"Hey kid," the Rocket member from atop the Onix shouted. "Not a bad play, but it ends here!"

"I quite agree," everyone, surprised at Josie's sudden display now turned to the mystery girl, who was fiddling with her cap. She reached for a poke ball. "Meganium go! Razor leaf that Onix!"

Todd snapped away in wonderment of it all as a powerful Meganium emerged from the ball and proceeded to razor leaf the Onix who obviously felt it! The Pokemon reeled backwards, flinging the owner conveniently into the very same pit Avery and Claudia had ended up in. The bag he was holding was flung high into the air.

"Ahh the fossils," Jenny shouted. "Please do something!"

The mystery girl was about to comply by using vine whip, but the evidently still live and kicking Onix tackled her Meganium before it could do so. Josie watched the bag…ah hah!

"Spearow," she commanded, picking his ball and releasing him in a flash. "Quickly catch that bag!"

Spearow flew fast into the air, catching it quite easily. "Good work Spearow," Josie said. "Now bring it down quick."

Her Spearow complied, dropping the bag in her hands and perching on her shoulder. Josie turned towards the mystery girl, but her Meganium was having no trouble with the Onix. Josie and her Pokemon watched as one final razor leaf finished the Onix for good.

"Great Meganium," the girl hollered. The Meganium thanked her for the compliment, well that's what Josie thought it said.

The police had quickly surrounded the hole Charmeleon had created, arresting the rocket members without too much trouble, a big fall and paralysis will do that to you. Josie smiled as they were lead away. "Great teamwork you guys," she said to Charmeleon and Pikachu, who evidently agreed with her. "Good catch to you Spearow," she ruffled his head as he cooed softly.

Todd, the mystery girl and her Meganium approached Josie, as well as Officer Jenny.

"Wow," Todd said, immediately taking a picture of the group, much to Josie's consternation. "Charmander evolved! You fight those other two Josie?"

"Yeah…well Charmeleon and Pikachu did really," she scratched the back of her head.

"Well great job missy," Officer Jenny smiled. "Could I have the bag now?"

"Oh yeah," she said, remembering what she had. "Here."

"Professor Oak will be glad to have these back, thanks to you two girls."

"Wait…Oak?" Josie questioned.

"Oh no, not the one you're thinking of, I mean Professor Gary Oak, he's the leader of this new fossil dig."

"Oh," Josie smiled, she'd forgot about him. Charmeleon just sighed, as well as a Pokemon could, at the look on her face.

"Your Charmeleon's quite a character," the mystery girl laughed, noticing. "I'm Casey of New Bark Town in Johto. Good job on the pit strategy, that's what I call using some Team Rocket tricks against them."

"I'm Josie from Pallet Town," Josie replied, watching Todd smirk at Casey's remarks. "Am I missing something?"

"Not really," Todd said. "You've just never met a couple of Rocket goof ups called Jessie and James is all. How about we talk about it over lunch at the Pokemon Centre?"

"Sounds good," Josie said as her stomach rumbled. Her Charmeleon again sighed to Casey's great amusement.

"Well thank you both," Officer Jenny saluted. "I'll make sure Gary Oak knows who helped us recover his fossils."

"Thanks ma'am," they both said as Officer Jenny strode off.

"Then shall we ladies?" Todd said. "In honour of your victories."

"Stop being a cornball Snap," Josie laughed, recalling Spearow and Pikachu to their balls, as Casey did her Meganium. "You are so not that gentlemanly, and the foods free anyway."

Snap grinned sheepishly, as Casey laughed, joining them as they began to walk back to the Pokemon centre, Charmeleon besides them. They had to freeze though, looking at them were at least 10 cameras, complete with reporters. Immediately barrages of questions were flung towards Josie and Casey…this was going to take a while. That was the collective thought of the group until a loud A-HEM was heard above it all. Behind the group of reporters was none other than Gary Oak.

"I believe that these girls and their Pokemon need food and rest," he proclaimed. "In the meantime, I'll answer any questions I can along with Officer Jenny," the reporters looked his way and saw Officer Jenny there too.

Seizing the chance, Todd, Casey, Josie and Charmeleon practically dived for the centre. Josie sneaking a quick look at the professor as all eyes remained on him. She mouthed silent thanks and, as she entered the centre, she was pretty sure he winked at her…nah!

* * *

In the lunchroom at the Pokemon centre, Nurse Joy having taken their Pokemon had given the girls, and Todd a more than generous serving of food. Josie was laying kind of low; a lot of the other trainers were looking at her. The looks varied though, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Yo Josie," Todd said. "Sit up, they might be jealous you're getting five minutes of fame, but you saved their Pokemon from being stolen too. Remember that."

"Yeah," Casey agreed. "If they're angry just because you got to help out, they're not worth bothering with."

"And remember," Todd said. "You expected enemies and friends remember."

That was true, she began to sit up a little straighter. "You're right Todd…opps sorry," she smiled sheepishly at saying his real name in front of someone.

"No worries, Todd's my real name Casey, just so you know."

"Ok," Casey smiled. "Still, Todd's right and you in a way. Though a few trainers are probably gonna be embittered that you did something that they couldn't, you've got a new friend in me."

Josie smiled. "Thanks."

"And you both had a friend in me," a voice sounded from behind them. They turned round to be confronted by…Gary Oak!

"Hey girls," he waved smiling. "Thanks for the help before. Really makes me wish I'd brought some of my Pokemon along with me though."

"No problem, Mr Oak," Casey smiled.

"Yeah, glad we could help," Josie said.

"You know," Gary said. "Some people say a good deed is its own reward. But sometimes every good deed deserves another," he held out a bag. "Inside here are two fossils, one for each of you. If you can take these fossils to Cinnabar Island, there's a guy in the lab there that can reanimate it using a complex DNA process."

"You pick first Josie," Casey said. "You did most of the work."

Josie didn't know whether to believe that but…"Ok," she reached into the bag, pulling out a dome shaped fossil. "Cool," she smiled. "Thanks Mr Oak."

"Ahh stop it with the Mr stuff, just Gary is fine that leaves the helix fossil for you Casey."

"Thanks…Gary," she corrected herself before saying Mr.

"No thank you girls," he began to walk off, before turning briefly. "Hey Josie, as a fellow Pallet Towner, some advice, trust and believe in your Pokemon, I learnt that lesson too late, and paid for it."

"Sure Gary thanks," she nodded as he left the room.

Both girls examined their fossils, as Todd took a picture. Josie glared at him.

"Heh, habit," he reminded her. Josie sighed, Casey laughed and the rest of the lunchroom either looked on enviously or shrugged it off, everyone, after all had their chance, theirs just hadn't come yet.

* * *

"Ha these two Rockets sound like real goofballs," Josie laughed. 

It was an hour later now and only Casey, herself and Todd remained.

"Oh trust me, they are," Todd said. "They thought I was an expert Pokemon catcher, not realising the article meant on film!"

The laughter continued to echo throughout the almost empty lunchroom.

"Anyway, enough about Team Rocket," Josie wiped a tear from her eye. "What brings you to Kanto Casey?"

"The Indigo league of course, I boated over from Olivine to Vermillion so I've already got the Vermillion and Cerulean gym badges. I plan to head to Pewter then down through Viridian and Pallet and cross the sea to Cinnabar, seems as Viridian gym is shut."

"Impressive," Josie said. "I've only got Pewter's badge so far, I wanted to go through Mount Moon today but," she shrugged. "Oh well."

"So one badge is better than none," Casey said. "Plus I've already competed in the Johto league…didn't do too well, but I hope to be better by the time the Indigo league starts."

"No doubt you will be," Josie smiled. "But I hope I'll be better by then too."

"No doubt you will be," Casey smirked back.

Todd burst out laughing. "You two are quite alike, you know that?"

They looked at each other. "Err yeah, ok," Josie murmured, they looked nothing alike!

"I mean in attitude silly," Todd said, face palming.

"Oh," they both smiled. "Gotcha!"

Todd sighed, girls…"Anyways, I suppose you girls want to go get ready for bed and stuff."

"Well it is getting late," Casey remarked, standing. "Good idea, see you at breakfast."

"Late yeah, but by the time Josie's ready for bed it'll be breakfast time already," Todd jumped up and ran at that.

"I'll kill you!" Josie said half serious/half joking, if that's even possible, bounding up after him.

Casey sweat dropped, then laughed, what a pair!

-----------------------------

Next chapter, going through Mount Moon at last. Heh at the rate they're going the next issue of Pokemon monthly will have been and gone by the time they get to Cerulean.


	9. You know, we'll get there eventually

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any intellectual properties tied to its name and franchise, but I own Josie Sheridan and miscellaneous characters I make up for her to battle…except gym leaders :D.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in ages but I've been ill a lot as of late and this fell by the wayside. I'm just getting back into it now though and I hope to begin uploading regular chapters again very soon.

------------------------------

Damn that Todd, he'd managed to out run her and get into his room before she could get her hands on him. It was at this point she laughed. She was only going to give him a noogie…maybe an atomic wedgie. It was a pity that she skidded and slid on her back into his door, who cleaned the floor in this place anyway? Probably Nurse Joy, from what she'd gathered from her encounters with the Joy's so far, they didn't seem to sleep! Casey seemed to find it funny that she was in a heap on the floor though, pointing out the, admittedly obvious, wet floor sign.

She lay on the bed in her room, looking at her Boulderbadge; she couldn't believe she was on her way to competing in the Pokemon league. She briefly though of her parents, home, but the memories of the earlier phone call, still embarrassingly fresh in her memory, reassured her that home was never too far away. Not that there was really all that much for her to personally miss about Pallet Town. Back home, there weren't really that many people her age. Those that were were into things besides Pokemon, whereas she was completely gaga over them, and food. She laughed at how her mother was always calling her a pig. She was a little bit of an outsider by her own fault, preferring to help out at the store and study her parents Pokemon than play whatever games the rest of the village kids were up too. Even if she was a cheerful outgoing person, willing to help with anything and play along with jokes should the opportunity have arose, not playing all the time made her a strange girl in the eyes of most others she guessed. Todd, whilst not a trainer, was definitely into Pokemon and that helped her get along with him fine, even if he was older than her. This journey was teaching her a lot, helping her make new friends, well friendly rivalries anyway…and enemies, not that she was going to dwell on Kendo.

She took out her pokedex, looking at it with wonder. She hadn't used it yet in favour of writing things down in her notebook. Maybe she should look at it now, wouldn't hurt for some useful information on her Pokemon. She flipped it open and because it was the first time she'd activated it, a rather annoying voice announced:

"This pokedex is the property of Josie Sheridan of Pallet Town," a picture of herself popped up. Hmm not a bad pic, wonder where Oak got it from?

"Query," she said. "Complete natural move set for Charmander, including evolutions."

"Move set for Charmander," the pokedex complied. "Scratch, leer, ember, smokescreen, metal claw, possibility of Charmeleon evolution from level 16 onwards, rage, scary face, flamethrower, possibility of Charizard evolution from level 36 onward, slash, dragon rage, fire spin. The ability to cut are natural to all evolutions, strength possible from Charmeleon and fly is possible upon evolution to Charizard."

"Query, possibility of evolution?" Josie said, confused by that.

"There are many possible factors effecting evolution," the pokedex droned. " The Pokemon's desire to, or not to evolve, the holding of an everstone or an extreme surge of emotion causing sudden evolution being the main reasons. Otherwise, Pokemon tend to evolve upon reaching the prerequisite level."

Maybe that's why Charmander evolved? Because of that Zubat's attack? Still its cool he knows flamethrower, Celadon Gym will be a piece of pie. She scolded herself there; never assume that type will win it for you, she reminded herself. Still, that wasn't gonna stop her using her Pikachu in the Cerulean city gym battle when the time came. She already had her first Pokemon set too, Spearow. He'd shown his strength to her from a very early stage, since the day she caught him in fact! He had no advantage, nor disadvantage so he'd probably be best to couple with Pikachu for the battle. She got her notebook out and began copying out move sets, thinking of ways around the water types and for her new challenge tomorrow…Mount Moon. She still hadn't given Derek and Diane their victory meal/party yet, she theorised that they could do that at lunch tomorrow, there had been a plateau built on Mount Moon a couple of years back, a nice rest spot, and where that lunch could take place safely. She nodded; her mind set, and got to work.

* * *

"Well, well," Todd laughed the next morning. "Look who's late…again?"

Josie just stuck her tongue out as she sat beside him, setting her toast down whilst still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "I was up late thinking."

"Thinking? What strategies? You think ahead way too much, keep doing that and you'll do yourself in," Todd said.

"If I do it now I won't have to do it when we get to Cerulean," she replied.

"True I guess, but in Cerulean you'll do it for Vermillion," he smirked, whilst stretching.

"Oh…well poop then," she said, sticking her tongue out a little.

"Had a late night myself, sent off some pictures to newspapers to print of yesterday's escapades."

Josie groaned. "Bet I'm in at least one aren't I?"

"Sorry, but I got your good side, honest," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Mum's gonna go spare," she sighed. "I'm supposed to ring them too…maybe I'll put it off till we get to Cerulean…"

"Why would she go spare, you were the heroine Josie?" Todd had to ask.

"You haven't met my mother," she sighed, biting into her breakfast. "She warned me not to get involved, but hey I did anyway, that's why she's going to go spare. Ok, maybe she won't because my Pokemon protected me but…mum's unpredictable let's leave it at that."

"This I've gotta see," he smirked. "Besides, you haven't introduced me."

"With my mum, I'm not sure I want to," she sweat dropped at the thought. "She can get…carried away."

"Ohhh I see," he looked thoughtful for a second before smiling evilly at her. "I don't mind!"

Josie nearly choked on her toast. Todd having to take a second to pat her back hard…that soon sorted it.

"Geez Josie I was only joking," he laughed.

"Never joke where my mother is concerned, her mood swings are more legendary than all the legendary Pokemon put together"

"Must be something in the water I swear, all Pallet Towner's seem atypical of each other," he smiled.

"Maybe, only my mother is from Trovida remember?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah…" Todd thought, snapping his fingers. "Damn there goes my theory!"

Josie pushed away her toast; strangely for her she didn't feel like eating anymore after that choking incident, didn't stop her from pouring a large glass of milk from the table pitcher though. It was at this point she looked around.

"Hey where is everyone?" she wondered out loud. "It was packed in here yesterday."

"They all wanted an early start I guess," Todd shrugged. "I don't know what the big rush is, there's no prestige in being the first to get eight badges and travel these days is pretty easy. I think people have forgotten that the journey is part of the adventure."

Josie had felt like she wanted to cry a waterfall when she found out people had left early but…the journey, part of the adventure? That was something to think about. Still she was technically behind, she sighed.

"What's up?" Todd asked.

"I don't know, what you said makes sense, but all the same, I am behind."

"Well if it makes sense, don't worry about it," he smiled. "The only time you have to worry is if you don't have 8 badges in about ohhh we'll say 10 months if you want to factor in a bit of training. Then, and only then should you worry."

"Its true," a voice behind them said. They turned around to be faced with Casey, with her tray, smiling. She walked around the table, sitting opposite them, placing her tray down lightly. "Don't worry about it, I know I have more experienced Pokemon than you Josie, heck I've participated in my home league competition already but I worried just like you at first. Yet I managed to keep up along the road with an experienced trainer like Ash. Heck he got held up a lot and still managed to get where he was going so don't worry and enjoy it. I'd say to learn it now, took me till my 5th badge to realise it."

She digested that…yeah she shouldn't worry, the longer she was on the road, the more friends she'd meet, the more Pokemon she'd catch, and most importantly of all, the better she'd get to know her Pokemon. "Thanks guys," she smiled. "I more than likely needed that."

"Heck you ever want a kick up the backside you know who to call," Casey laughed, biting into her toast, before looking at hers, then Josie's untouched slice. "…you going to eat that?"

Todd sweat dropped. "Ok, its not just Pallet Town…"

* * *

"Ahh hello girls," Nurse Joy smiled as Casey and Josie arrived at the reception desk. She pulled out two trays, one with six balls, and one with five. "Josie, your Charmeleon seems to want to travel out of his ball."

"That's fine Nurse Joy," she smiled. As if on command, Charmeleon immediately ran round the counter, tackling her to the ground.

"Char!" he seemed to smirk.

Josie laughed, damn evolving had put a bit weight on him, actually that seemed like an understatement right now. "Hey Charmeleon," she smiled, if rather dazed for a second. She rubbed his head affectionately. "Ermm, can I get up now?"

Charmeleon, climbed off her rather sheepishly, it seemed even he didn't know his own strength yet. He even made his own attempts to help her up. She smiled at him reassuringly, that wasn't his fault, he obviously wasn't used to it yet.

Everyone else had been strangely silent during the whole thing, watching, not doing anything. It sorted itself out after all. Still Todd couldn't help himself eventually. "Man I so should've got a picture of that!"

"Char-me-leon!" he looked a little miffed at the suggestion.

"Seems Charmeleon's got the idea that you don't like camera's too much Josie," Casey laughed, attaching her poke balls to her belt. "You've got a good bodyguard there."

"Charmeleon!" he nodded at Casey smiling.

"I'm never going to win am I," Todd sighed heavily laughing all the same. "Oh well at least Charmeleon likes having his photo taken, right Charmeleon?"

He nodded, almost cockily at that.

"Well some things won't change no matter how much you do on the outside eh buddy?" Josie said, again patting his head, before retrieving her other Pokemon in their balls and attaching them to her belt.

"Char," he smiled.

Nurse Joy smiled at them all. "Well I hope you all continue to have a great journey, have a good day now. Oh and Gary Oak and the Jenny of Pewter City have managed to disperse the press. You're lucky to be among the last to leave though, a lot of other trainers were getting mobbed"

"We will Nurse Joy," they all smiled, waving as they left the centre.

"And tell Gary and Officer Jenny thanks," Josie added as a particularly grateful afterthought.

* * *

As they stood outside saying their goodbyes. Todd was cheekily photographing Casey and taking notes in case he could make an article about trainers from other continents or something, whilst they both berated him about how much time he'd actually had to do this. Todd just wrote, sweat dropped and dropped in the occasional remark about girls so they laughed and he could breath a little. It would have probably been they type of scene to create a crowd, if everyone hadn't left already anyway. As it was they only attracted the attention of an overhead flock of wild Spearow, who seemed more bemused than anything else as they headed to their nearby feeding spot.

"Ha," Casey said as the situation finally calmed down somewhat. "Well it's been an experience guys I'll give you that. You keep that number Josie, I can be got on my Pokegear anytime. I know they're not a big thing in Kanto, but if you get one let me know. Then I can motivate you 24/7."

"I'll be sure to keep my eye out," she smiled. "They look and sound cool."

Todd just shook his head. "I'll never get girls, still it was nice meeting you Casey."

"You too," she waved, finally starting to walk off. "Don't forget to visit the plateau, its cool!"

"We won't," Josie shouted as she got further away. "Don't forget to say hi to Carrie, that girl I mentioned just now, if you see her. Or my mum and dad, stop by the store and tell them I sent you, you'll get a discount!"

"I won't, see you at the league!"

With that Casey disappeared around the corner at the bottom of the road leading up to the centre. Another friendly rivalry formed, Josie's desire for herself, and everyone else to reach the league was growing by the day, she'd be fit to burst at this rate.

"Well then Josie, Charmeleon," Todd said, thumbing to the entrance of Mount Moon. "Shall we?"

"Well after you seems as you're such a gentleman," she mock curtseyed.

"Well ok then," Todd grinned.

Charmeleon rolled his eyes a little at the display, smiling though.

"Not getting on my back Charmeleon?" Josie asked.

Charmeleon shook his head vigorously, looking a little wide-eyed at the thought of it.

"Errr Josie," Todd began to point out. "Do you think Charmeleon might not be a little too well…"

It suddenly hit Josie. "Oh yeah…eh-heh guess you're not the only one who'll never really change Charmeleon," she scratched the back of her head embarrassed.

Charmeleon did exactly the same. "Char!" he agreed.

Todd snapped the moment to both their surprises. "Guess who else isn't," he smirked, running into Mount Moon, swiftly followed by Josie and Charmeleon, though only Josie really had the 'I'm going to kill you' look on her face.

* * *

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Josie yelled out the command as Pikachu zapped her umpteenth Zubat that day and they were only just about to reach the plateau…if her map reading skills had gotten better anyway, she doubted they had, still it was at Todd's reassurance. To be honest, he was the one in charge of map reading right now. Much easier on her.

"Well done Pikachu," Josie smiled. "Your thundershock is really coming along."

"Pika," the Pokemon smiled at her, scratching behind her ear, like she seemed to do every time she won.

"Hey guys," Todd called over to them, as he looked at the map with a little help from Charmeleon's tail flame. "We're almost at the plateau. Its just over there." He pointed to a flight of steps.

Josie had to scratch the back of her head a little, she couldn't really say she'd noticed, she recovered quickly though, smiling. "Great I'm starving!"

Both Pikachu and Charmeleon voiced their agreement at this statement.

"Then lets get going!" Todd enthused running towards the steps. Heaven knows how but Josie still beat him despite the fact he was closer.

"Yeesh you can tell she's hungry," he laughed as Pikachu followed closely behind her. Charmeleon just laughed in agreement with him.

* * *

Upon reaching the top of the steps Josie immediately set to work. The plateau wasn't really all that busy, it seemed to be mostly families having a day out, admiring the view. If all the serious trainers had a head start they'd either gone all the way through, or not stopped for long. Still at least that meant a nice quiet lunch. She spied some vidphones too as Pikachu joined her on the blanket she'd laid out, maybe she should face the music with her mother, over the whole Team Rocket thing…and not calling back last night. She winced inwardly, she was probably in trouble either way. Unhitching her backpack, she brought out six bowls and the containers of Pokemon food as Charmeleon and Todd, still laughing to themselves joined them. Josie rolled her eyes, no doubt she'd done something. Quickly performing the food ritual with Pikachu, who liked the green one. Finally all the foods now had someone who liked them, she was pleased. She poured everyone's servings before calling out the rest of her team, for once remembering to look away as it happened, she'd learn yet!

"Ok everyone, grubs up," she smiled, turning to Derek and Diane. "Sorry it's a little late guys," she stroked them. "But I've poured you extra big servings, well done yesterday guys, our first step to the league has been made because of you."

"Nido!" they both smiled, briefly nudging her back affectionately, before setting into their food with relish, to cries of what Josie could only consider congratulations from the other Pokemon, including Pikachu, who didn't even really probably know what they were on about. Josie watched them all briefly, eating and chatting amongst themselves happily, before her own stomach reminded her she herself was hungry.

"Here," Todd laughed, throwing a package containing rice balls and a bottle of water at her, from his own bag.

"Todd its ok I've go…"

"Ah," he cut her off. "I do owe you for letting me travel with you to Cerulean, seems lunch is the least I can do."

"Well…if you put it that way," she opened the water and took a big gulp out of it, it was warm up here. "Thanks."

"What are you going to do in Cerulean anyway Todd?" she asked, biting into the rice balls with relish by now.

"Well there are a few good Pokemon magazines that have offices in Cerulean, its one of the bigger towns thanks to the shows and stuff the gym puts on sometimes. Hopefully I'll get another assignment there."

"I'm sure you will," she smiled.

"Probably, new trainer season brings a lot of work with it," he nodded. "Then of course there's the league. To be honest there's only ever a lull between league time and the start of the new trainer season, and that isn't long."

"Must be a busy life," she laughed.

"And being a trainer isn't?" Todd laughed back.

"Touché I guess," she smirked, getting more into her food now, as did Todd.

* * *

It didn't take everyone long to finish their food. Josie, as it seemed was becoming custom, finished first. She didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed. A quick belch sorted out that short 'emotional crisis' for her though…embarrassed it was then! Most of her Pokemon it seemed, decided that a short nap was in order, it was only fair she supposed, especially for Pikachu, she should rest in her poke ball as much as possible through the rest of the short trip through the mountain. Seeming as the Zubat in particular seemed quite inexperienced she thought a little practice for Spearow and the others wouldn't go amiss. She eyed the vidphones warily again…she'd best get the trouble over with she supposed.

"Just going to give my parents a ring," she said, rising from her lazing position on the blanket, indicating to the phones for everyone's benefit.

As she walked over to the phone though, everyone became very animated all of a sudden. In fact, as she lifted the receiver to make the call, everyone, Pokemon and human were jostling for position behind her. She sighed…please let them be easy on me. She dialled the number and waited.

Well wait wasn't really the word. It seemed her mother had been camped out by the phone or something, she swore she never even heard it ring!

"Josie!" her mother practically screamed in a strange mixture of anger and concern. "Where are you? Why didn't you ring back? What happened? Why did you go after those horrible Rocket people? Do you have any idea how…?"

Josie had never been so glad to hear her father's voice in her entire life, her face must have been a picture, still in a fleeting glance, her 'audience' seemed pretty taken aback too. "Diane…calm down, I'm sure Josie has a perfectly reasonable explanation…don't you Josie?"

As his face came into view, a stern, paternal expression etched upon his face, maybe she wasn't quite so glad. "I errr, yeah of course I urm…" She could feel the sweat drop falling freely down her face as her usual embarrassed pose of head scratching came into play.

Todd could only look in open-mouthed awe, wow Josie really wasn't kidding about her mother. Still he was sure he could talk her out of this. "I'll field that Mr Sheridan if I may…" he started in the most confident voice he could muster in the given situation, stepping forward.

"Who are you young man?" Josie's father asked.

"Oh, I'm Todd, a friend of your daughter's sir. I'm travelling to Cerulean City with her. You see, these Rocket guys were after fossils from a dig in Mount Moon, manned by Gary Oak and some others tried to steal Pokemon from the centre at the same time, Josie and her Pokemon stopped them and helped get the fossils back."

"I see…" her father nodded. "Let me guess, Josie was hiding from the cameras?"

Josie laughed nervously in the background as if to affirm that statement. By now her Pokemon had recovered from her mothers initial anger and were rallying around her, Spearow on her right shoulder, Pikachu hanging off her other shoulder, Derek, Diane and Rattata standing all around her, as Charmeleon stood protectively, and seriously to her right.

"Yes," her father nodded. "I guess that covers it, fair enough young man. That would have taken about an hour to get out of Josie. There, see Diane…nothing to worry about."

Her mother obviously calmed considerably by Todd's explanation turned back into her usual self. "Oh I knew you wouldn't get into trouble on purpose honey, I was just concerned…" It was then she noticed. "Oh how cute, look Derek, she's got her whole team around her. Awww the adorable Nidoran, and Rattata, and a darling Pikachu, look at the feathers on her Spearow…and just look at Charmander, I mean Charmeleon now…wow how cute."

She waxed lyrical for about five minutes, even the Pokemon being praised were embarrassed by the end of it, but she did finally finish. "I hope you're all taking care of my baby girl."

As all the Pokemon sounded the affirmative with their various actions and cries, both Josie and Todd felt like they could just fall over, that woman's mood changed quicker than the wind! Charmeleon too had a quick chuckle in his own way, after obviously pandering to the mother's affection; he wasn't going to miss an opportunity for attention.

"Yeah mum," Josie said, more composed now. "They're all taking great care of me."

"Oh and you…Todd was it?" her mother started again. "I hope you're treating my daughter right…"

Todd smirked, slightly embarrassed even as Josie began to panic. "Ahhh mum stop right there," Josie practically screamed, trying not to die of embarrassment as those words even began to flow out of her mothers mouth.

"Oh of course honey…" her mother winked. "Wouldn't want to embarrass you now…"

Josie's eye twitched as her Pokemon seemed to snigger in the back ground as she thought that that her mother's 'reassurance' had come just a little bit too late. "Anyway mum, dad, we'd better get going, we want to make Cerulean today so…oh yeah, before I forget, a girl may show up soon. You can't miss her, an Electabuzz fan, jacket and everything. I told her you'd 'look after' her if she passed through Pallet…"

"Of course," her father nodded. "A friend of our girl's is welcome here anytime."

"Thanks guys," she smiled. "I'll call back soon, ok?"

"Bye everyone," her mum waved franticly. "Make sure my girl takes care of herself!"

Josie hung up quickly before her mother could start again, sighing with relief. She turned to look at everyone, sniggering quietly. "What…?"

"Oh nothing…" Todd whistled innocently, as her Pokemon also took on innocent expressions.

Josie just put her head in her hands, holding back laughter herself a little. "Note to self…in future, make phone calls home private affairs."

----------------------------

A/N: So, chapter 9 done. I know I've only gone to the plateau, but I wrote this just to get back in the habit. The next chapter should be up soon. I'm currently deciding whether to keep Todd or bring in another travelling companion, I do want Josie travelling with someone. Should it be Todd? Or should I change it, let me know when you review.


	10. You mean we're there?

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any intellectual properties tied to its name and franchise, but I own Josie Sheridan and miscellaneous characters I make up for her to battle…except gym leaders :D.

A/N: Thanks for the continued support Yankeefan. Also thanks to Aoichou, I'm glad you're liking it. I'm glad you don't think Josie's a Mary Sue, I'm trying my level best to avoid that. Please do let me know if you think its changing, all feedback is appreciated.

------------------------------------

It took a while but they were on their way again. Heading towards Cerulean City, well Josie hoped so anyway, Todd seemed pretty good with maps. She was walking slightly ahead of Todd and Charmeleon, the latter helping the former with his map reading. She herself was looking out for any more Zubats. Mind you she often heard them before she saw them. Spearow had already handily dispatched of two since they started off again, Josie having decided that Pikachu really did need a rest. She couldn't be sure in the dimmer light of the cave but she was pretty sure they'd passed a few Geodudes, but then, maybe they were just rocks. So actually, she wasn't really that sure. Maybe the sun on the plateau had fried her brain or something…or maybe it was just her. Knowing her luck it was the latter!

Still in her infinite wisdom, her thoughts, and looking to the sky, well ceiling, inevitable distracted her from the path ahead. Something she was about to regret.

"Wo-oh!" she shouted, falling head over heels over something and landing face first in the dirt floor of the cavern. It certainly got Todd and Charmeleon's attention.

"Yo Josie!" Todd called out, squinting to try to see her. "You ok?"

"Urgh…yeah," she moaned back. "I just wasn't paying too much attention to the ground, I tripped on something that's all."

As Charmeleon smirked, scratching the back of his head as he began walking with Todd towards his accident-prone trainer. What was he going to do with her! As they got closer however, he swore he saw the something move…well more uncurl. Todd also seemed to notice this, even as Josie was rising.

"Hey Josie," he said, gaining her attention. "Remember you said you wanted to catch a Sandshrew?"

"Yeah," she grimaced as she got up. "Why?"

"Well you may just be about to get your chance…"

She saw him point to the thing she'd tripped over and sure enough, she too witnessed it uncurl to reveal a Sandshrew. "Alright!" she shouted, excited at the prospect of a new capture, unhitching a poke ball from her belt and prepping one ready for what was hopefully going to be the newest member of her team. "Diane, let's go!"

Diane appeared in the customary flash of light, a flash which temporarily lit up the cavern quite nicely, it was definitely a Sandshrew, and truth be told, from what Josie saw, it didn't look particularly happy at being disturbed.

"Ready Diane?" Josie asked. Her loud cry assured her that she was. "Cool, then let's do this. Start it off Diane, scratch attack!"

Diane immediately complied, flying at the Sandshrew with amazing force, bringing her claws down with more strength than her small, light form belied. Unfortunately the Sandshrew curled up almost immediately more or less negating the force of the impressive attack.

"Ok Diane," Josie said, changing tack. "Jump on back and get it with a good poison sting."

Diane again complied. As she jumped back a number of barbs flew from her back at her unfortunate opponent. No matter how armour plated the Sandshrew was, at least one of those had to stick surely. It seemed to be so, as the barbs found their target, most admittedly bouncing off the plating, some seemed to stick, causing the Sandshrew to uncurl and begin an attempt at a sand-attack, to make itself harder to see. It certainly succeeded well enough, Diane having to close her eyes, even Josie had to shield her face a little; the dim light wasn't helping either.

"Stay sharp Diane, keep moving, don't make yourself a target!" Josie commanded as the dust cloud reached its peak. "I know its hard but you can do it!"

Diane did move, if rather tentatively. She bounded rather than ran, more or less jumping from one point to another. Hopefully she could keep it up long enough for her vision to recover enough. Josie didn't doubt that Diane's vision was at least better than her own. Besides the longer she kept moving and avoided being hit, the longer the poison would have to get to work. The sand attack was quite strong, there was little place for it to dissipate to, except the floor from which it came. That worried Josie a little, the Sandshrew could just keep doing sand-attack and no doubt, as it was used to living in a dark place it was certainly having an easier time out there. There was little choice in the matter, as soon as it the sand abated, even a little, she would have to act, poison or no poison, Sandshrew's, and ground types were almost as hardy as rock types, it would have to be done soon, or not at all for Diane. Then an idea came to her, after studying the pokedex last night there was one move that Diane might have that could turn the tide of this battle…only she'd have to be pretty close to do it.

"Diane, can you see much yet?" Josie asked. The dust cloud had thinned a little by now.

"Nido!" she heard her shout. The enthusiasm put into the cry gave Josie reason to believe she could.

"Alright then, stop moving, and get ready!"

Diane stopped, looking around for her opponent, Josie was to, squinting to see through the dust cloud as it began to settle, she could hear the odd sound that indicated the Sandshrew was still there but other than that…

"Diane, I can't see, but if you can, as soon as it gets close enough…use Bite!"

"Nido," she replied, looking left, right, all around. Her ears twitched, it was probably close. Diane tensed; she was ready to strike the second it came near. And that time was now. As she looked up to the left again, Diane saw a shadow pounce, that had to be the Sandshrew. She bounded too. As the Sandshrew had pounced into its scratch attack, Diane was able to use her bite attack successfully on a less protected area of the Sandshrew. As it fell to the ground, it seemed temporarily unable to move.

From the sounds that emitted from the dust clouds, particularly Sandshrew's call as it fell, Josie assumed the best. "Diane, finish it with a scratch attack!"

And Diane did, the poison now having done its work the battle was over. Josie covered her mouth and nose with her jacket and ran into the dust cloud. She soon came across the prone Sandshrew; best capture it now and get it to Oak.

She threw the poke ball shouting her usual chant…well the chant of many a trainer 'poke ball go'. The Sandshrew had little energy left to resist the capture mechanism and went in without much of a fight. The ball, after pinging, immediately teleported away.

Dust cloud still dissipating, Josie exhaled deeply, flopping to her knees. Diane came over and nuzzled her. She smiled, petting her Nidoran on the head. "That was a good job you did there Diane. Well done." She got out Diane's poke ball. "Now return, and have a good rest." Diane obediently did so.

"Nice one Josie," Todd said, as he and Charmeleon walked over. "Pity I couldn't get any pictures of that one though." Charmeleon however noticed something was slightly amiss with her. He put an arm around her shoulder.

She smiled at her partner, how did he know?

Todd to now noticed the slight look of concern on her face. He didn't know whether to blame it on the dust and bad light, or the fact that boys never really understood girls. "Come on Josie, cheer up. Something wrong?"

"Its just…" she began before seeming to brush it off a little as Charmeleon helped her up. "I hope Sandshrew is ok."

"You've just sent Sandshrew to the best Professor in the business," Todd reassured. "Of course Sandshrew's ok."

"Char," Charmeleon affirmed Todd's statement.

"Of course you're right," Josie smiled, before coughing a little, damn dust! "Thanks guys."

"If I'm going to be some help to you while I'm still here, it'd be advice and encouragement," he smiled. "Now, shall we?"

Josie nodded and Charmeleon smiled as they got back underway, Josie making an attempt to get the dust off her before she had a coughing fit, she really hoped not to get Zubat attacked right now! Still there was a little sadness there, Todd was just growing on her, kind of like fungus or something she mused, and he'd be leaving soon? Bummer.

* * *

Josie's luck seemed to be in, no Zubat's…how interesting. Still maybe they'd got the message by now or something, she thought, looking around, although taking extra special care of where she trod this time. Though all this looking up and down would still got her into trouble as she bumped into someone…Josie grumbled as she hit the dirt again, what the heck was wrong with her, seemed she couldn't pay enough attention if she tried today. She must be going blind. In looking up it was a much older guy, he hadn't seemed to notice her at all, he was more interested in looking around himself…geez. Charmeleon had run over with Todd and as they helped her up, it seems the guy finally took a bit of notice. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see…oh wow a Charmeleon," the guy practically gushed, changing tack as soon as he saw Charmeleon. In turning Josie could clearly see that he was very 'nerdy' looking, big, black glasses, white shirt complete with pocket protector, too-short black slacks and a bowl hair cut. "How fantastic, nice, strong, tail flame, excellent expression…well developed muscles, fantastic…" It was then he noticed Todd. "Oh my God, it's Snap! Wow I'm a great fan of your pictorial work, and your written word so far has been great, oh wow I simply MUST have your autograph…"

As he carried on waxing lyrical, Josie could see embarrassment slipping on to both Todd and Charmeleon's faces. She blinked a little, what was she, chopped liver? Still in thinking about it, did she really care about the attention? She just sighed, brushing herself down some more, she must be filthy by now! Actually, after the near miss with the reporters and the earlier phone call, Todd and Charmeleon were welcome to the attention. After all, apart from the initial embarrassment of the guy going on about how good they were, they actually seemed to be enjoying it now, Todd chatting back and Charmeleon smiling, it certainly wasn't all one sided like with her mother who could talk for Kanto, and the Orange Archipelago, and Johto and…well you get the idea! After a while she zoned out a little, more involved with getting as much dust off her clothes and face as possible.

"Excuse me…?" the guy said worriedly to Josie. "I asked if you were ok?"

That brought her back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," she blushed a little, caught in her thoughts caused her to miss something, well nothing new there then. "I'm fine, although I think I'll probably be needing a bath tonight."

"Oh good, I'm terribly sorry, I was caught up in looking for the rarer Pokemon that live here, all I ever see are Zubat and Geodude though." He sighed a little at that. "So why are you travelling with Snap then? Where are you headed?"

"I'm collecting badges, for the league challenge. Todd's on his way to Cerulean so we're travelling together, the name's Josie."

"Ahhh a trainer," he smiled. "I always wanted to be one, but my mother thinks I wouldn't be any good though," he sighed again. "So Charmeleon's yours?"

Josie nodded. "Besides Charmeleon, I have five other Pokemon with me and three others at Professor Oak's lab back home in Pallet."

"Really…?" the guy asked, seemingly thoughtfully, fiddling with his glasses. "Well in that case…"

Josie wondered what the pause was for…a battle? She'd be up for that!

"Can I see your other Pokemon please," he got down on his knees, practically begging. "All I ever see are Zubat and Geodude in here, I never seem to get to see any of the rarer Pokemon. I can't get through Mount Moon and my mother won't let me come in any further than this anyway. Please?"

Josie sweat dropped, this guy had to be in his 20's! My lord, how suffocating his mother must be. Still at least that meant they were nearly out of here, and it looked like she'd make his year by doing it…why not?

She reached for her poke balls. "Don't see why not, can't hang around for too long though, we want to get to Cerulean before nightfall."

"Of course, no doubt my mother will be here soon at any rate. Plus I'll even show you something real cool," he said doing some kind of Boy Scout salute.

"Ok everyone, come on out!" she enthused throwing the balls into the air, looking away as they all appeared in a customary flash of light. Her Rattata, Nidoran's, Spearow and Pikachu all appeared. "Guys I'd like you to meet…urm…"

"Theo," the guy said, finally naming himself. "Oh my gosh how adorable, look at them. I never get to see Pokemon from the other side of Mount Moon, how fantastic!"

Josie just smiled, letting him carry on; he was like a kid in a candy store. Todd looked at him; he seemed nice enough, a little strange maybe, but nice. Charmeleon and her other Pokemon too were bemused. Still it was far beyond them, seemingly, to turn down the attention, they were loving it in fact. He seemed to have a way with Pokemon so why wasn't this guy a trainer, or a breeder, a watcher…something? The poor guy though, must have lead a pretty sheltered life considering he lived in a pretty big city, all because of his mother it seemed. There was something to be said for her parents after all. As if on queue…

"Theo," an extremely loud, booming female voice called. "Come on dear, its time for tea."

"Aww mum," he practically whined. "I'm talking to someone!"

"Yes but you need to eat, now come on!"

Theo sighed resignedly. Getting up from where he was enthusiastically playing with her Pokemon. "Guess I'd better go…thanks everyone," the Pokemon cheered their thanks also it seemed and Theo smiled, turning to Josie. "Oh! See that corner over there, go take a gander. There's a hole with a whole bunch of neat stuff in a little hole. I've found a lot of stuff in this cave, take a couple of moon stones if you want, they'll help your Nidoran grow."

Josie looked surprised, who'd give up moon stones just like that? "Are you sure? I mean moon stones are supposed to be really rare and stuff."

"Of course I am," he smiled. "You're the first trainer to be real nice to me in a long, long time. You might as well, I have no use for the stuff I've collected."

"You'd make a good trainer yourself Theo," she reasoned, it was true, he would. "Try and assert yourself more, you're more than old enough to leave home and start your journey."

"Yeah," Todd agreed, handing him a piece of paper, with the autograph he'd asked for on it. "Its never too late to be a trainer and have your own adventure."

"Well," Theo fiddled with his glasses. "I might just do that, thanks." He grinned a little as he turned, running off towards his mother's voice. "Bye guys!"

Josie and Todd waved him off, as he disappeared, Josie sighed. "Poor guy, guess my parents aren't too bad after all. I didn't get a look at her, but his mum must be pretty formidable."

Todd smiled. "There's always someone worse off than you."

"Are you full of these pearls of wisdom or something?" Josie smirked.

"Maybe, probably," he laughed. "Well one of us has to be sensible!"

"The only sensible ones around here are the Pokemon," Josie laughed.

Charmeleon puffed his chest out in pride at this statement, everyone else chorused their agreements.

Todd sighed, laughing all the same. "Hate to say it, but you may be right."

Josie laughed a little, turning to her Pokemon. "You weren't supposed to agree with me guys," she said, pretending to scold.

The Pokemon just laughed in reply, as Josie walked up to the corner Theo mentioned. In looking at it, she realised he wouldn't miss two moon stones at all, he had a good stash of them and other things besides; poke balls, potions, the works. Still Mount Moon was probably one of the easier places to lose items and such and moon stones were supposed to come from around here. If he started his journey, and wanted to become a trainer, she could take a guess as to what type of Pokemon he might specialise in. She put two of the many moon stones in her pack, thanking Theo in her mind, before turning back to the group.

"Ok guys," she said. "Let's get going!" She recalled her team before she began walking in the direction Theo had ran off in with Todd and Charmeleon.

* * *

Oh the sun, how she'd missed it, even though she'd only last been in it a couple of hours ago. Mind that's probably because she was feeling pretty grotty right now, and that was despite all the dust she must have gotten off herself. A look in a conveniently placed river assured her that she didn't look too bad, still she really wanted a bath now all the same. Cerulean City could be seen off in the distance, just a short walk now and they'd be there, what could possibly happen? 

As she, Todd and Charmeleon walked down the path towards Cerulean, Josie was sure she kept hearing something in the long grass just off the path. Still it could just be her imagination, she'd not long had two frights in quick succession, it had to just be her. Shrugging it off, she got back into a conversation with Todd about what type of assignment he'd have next and about what the gym leader was like. Todd had met Misty before after all, probably had a lot more contact with her than she herself had had. However, now it seemed Charmeleon too had noticed the movement.

"Charmeleon?" Josie asked her partner as he looked at the long grass. "…You think that something's there too huh?"

"Char…" he nodded looking serious and sticking his snout in the air for a smell.

"You two are better than me," Todd said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't have a clue."

Suddenly it seemed, Charmeleon locked on to whatever it was, he ran into the long grass. Josie could just barely see him in the tall grass, and that was only because of the pronounced fin of sorts that appeared upon the head when a Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon. Todd readied his camera in anticipation, it had been hard to take photos in Mount Moon during battles in case it scared the Pokemon away, and he was just itching to get some good shots of this. They both watched, as Charmeleon finally seemed to circle around back towards the path just ahead of them. Josie now readied a poke ball, just as a Mankey appeared in the road, turning back to face its pursuer handily as Charmeleon too emerged, stopping.

"Cool a Mankey," Todd said.

"Yeah and it looks up for it too," Josie smiled. "You ready Charmeleon?"

"Char!" he said confidently, seeming to flick its snout with its claws slightly before taking up a battle pose as the Mankey raised its fists.

"Alright Charmeleon, start it off, scratch attack!"

Charmeleon did, running forward, claws raised. The Mankey however, moved pretty quickly to the side, side-swiping Charmeleon with its low kick attack.

"Charmeleon, you ok?" Josie called, he immediately answered, to which Josie smiled, it was going to take a lot more than that to knock Charmeleon down.

The Mankey seemed pretty pleased with itself though, dancing around a little before launching into a flying karate chop. Josie smiled, well if it's a fighting type, most moves need to be done at close range so.

"Change of plan Charmeleon, keep your distance for now, use ember!"

Charmeleon aimed the breath attack up, catching the Mankey off guard. It landed back down on the ground raging just a little, something Josie knew Mankey's were famous for, before trying a fury swipes. Josie smiled, the one thing about wild, raging Pokemon was that they tended not to think so much. "Charmeleon, warn it again, flamethrower!"

That certainly made it think! As it became engulfed in Charmeleon's larger breath attack, it seemed to jump out of the stream of fire, more panicked than enraged. Josie could have sworn she saw a tuft of its fur on fire. It seemed ok as it landed though and it checked itself.

"Ok Charmeleon, it's a little distracted, lets try a one-two. Dig underground!"

Charmeleon was really getting the whole digging thing now, mind you his claws were a lot stronger now, it could only help. Todd looked at Josie; he thought he knew what she was going to try, exactly what she did with Carrie, well maybe almost exactly. Still he readied his camera; he wondered how it would turn out this time himself. The Mankey had calmed considerably now, would it work so well? Oh well Josie was going to try anyway!

"Charmeleon, surface now!" Josie ordered.

The Mankey was quite surprised but not overly so, it had calmed quicker than Josie had anticipated and was recovering in the air…no metal claw. Still there was always…

"Charmeleon use flamethrower!"

He did, the Mankey could only cover itself as best it could as it was again engulfed in the flames, no jumping out of it this time. It was definitely singed as it landed, but still standing. Josie admired its tenacity as it ran in to try a fury swipes attack again, completely unexpected, she'd expected it to be over. "Charmeleon, dodge that charging Mankey, and use metal claw, finish it!"

He did, the burn had slowed down the Mankey enough for Charmeleon to easily sidestep the coming attack, and deliver the metal claw to the surprised and slightly disorientated Mankey. As it fell to the ground, Josie prepped her ball.

"Poke ball go!" The ball hit its target dead on, the red light engulfing the Mankey, detaining it within the confines of the ball. Still, would it stay there? Josie watched the ball intently, as did Todd and Charmeleon. It shook, even bounced a little, that Mankey was a fighter that was for sure! Josie was still expecting it to bounce back out even after the ping confirmed its capture and the ball was zapped away.

"Phew!" Josie exhaled, before putting her thumb up to Charmeleon. "Good work, big guy!"

"Char!" he grinned, agreeing.

"That Mankey was a fighter though," Todd said, putting his camera away. "You have to give it that."

"That's for sure!" Josie agreed. "I was expecting it to bounce back out." Charmeleon too seemed to agree; in fact he seemed to have really enjoyed meeting and battling it.

"It was a good battle though," Todd smiled. "Glad I got some good shots today, gonna miss getting such regular action."

Josie smiled, as Charmeleon's grin grew impossibly wide, Josie swore he was turning into a cornball. "Glad you like our battles, still I'm sure your next assignment will give you plenty of opportunities as well."

"I hope you're right," he smiled. "Well come on, we can get to Cerulean while the sun's still up at this rate. We can eat out!"

Josie did a quick money check in her head, she'd spent her gym winnings, but she did have her original $3000 plus the $100 from Lenny and the $300 she'd won from Carrie…yeah why not!

Todd could see what she was doing. "Hey, hey, on me!" he said. "I'm about to get paid after all."

"Ohhh," Josie said jokingly. "Maybe you are a gentleman after all Todd!"

"I'm offended you'd think otherwise!" he stuck his tongue out at her.

As they carried on towards Cerulean City laughing all the way, Charmeleon sweat dropped, what a pair they were. His trainer was right; he and the others WERE the only really serious ones! Still, he'd be sorry to see Todd go, no more photos of his battles…ok maybe not completely serious.

* * *

Wow what a nice city. Josie looked all around her, as did Charmeleon. Todd had gone to the Pokemon Monthly offices to get his pay check and see if they had any more work for him, first pointing Josie towards the Pokemon centre, and also the nearest news stand, she had a Pokemon Monthly new trainer's issue…at last! Everything here in Cerulean though seemed so…pristine. Made her want a bath even more to be honest. Everywhere she looked there was water, a fountain here, a stream, pond, lake or river there…water, water everywhere, and not a drop to drink Josie chuckled inwardly completing the rhyme forming in her head. Charmeleon, luckily, was oblivious to that. Still, she could see why here was ideal for a water type gym…bet that was the same with most gyms though. As the Pokemon centre came into view she smiled. 

"Looking forward to a rest Charmeleon?" she asked, turning to look down happily at her ever-present partner.

The Pokemon nodded eagerly as she smiled. He'd walked all day; and he'd battled too. She was impressed with his stamina. To be honest, she'd enjoyed carrying him as a Charmander, but as he evolved her small frame was going to get easier for him to carry! Still it was cool, her partner by her side, laughing and joking all the way.

"Then let's go," she smiled, walking through the doors into the welcoming lobby and being greeted by the ever-present warm smile that every Nurse Joy seemed to have.

"Hello…" the Joy began. "Oh wait, I know you, you had your picture in the paper just today. Josie Sheridan right?"

"Erm," Josie grinned, scratching the back of her head as Charmeleon laughed. "Yes Nurse Joy that's right."

"Oh dear, I've embarrassed you, I'm sorry." Nurse Joy quickly apologised.

"No, no…" Josie reassured. "Its just the way I am Nurse Joy, don't worry about it. I'd just like to book my Pokemon and I in for the night if that's ok? Oh and a travelling companion, who'll be here shortly."

"That's absolutely fine, a lot of people just wanted their Pokemon tended to today, hardly anyone's actually stayed in town, unless they lost to Misty as a few have done."

"Oh," Josie thought aloud. "So the gym was really busy today huh?"

"Yes, very," Joy nodded. "Seems a lot of people are in a real rush this year to be honest, heaven knows why."

Josie blushed, she was trying to rush at first too, she was the first to admit that, especially now she'd been given advice. Still she did have some stuff she could do in the meantime. "Well in that case Nurse Joy, could you book me in for two nights. I have some stuff I'd like to do anyway and I'm not in a rush for my badge, well not so much as I was anyway."

"That would be no problem, nice to see some trainers taking it easy," Joy smiled.

"Well a few friends have told me to do so, and it seems only fair for the gym leader to get over the rush."

"You must have some good friends," Nurse Joy smiled. "Ok, two rooms, two nights. Would you like to hand in your Pokemon now, or later?"

Josie smiled at the friends comment…yeah she did. She might not need both rooms, both nights but that could easily be amended. "I'd just like to put in a quick call if that's alright for you Nurse Joy?" Josie asked.

"Of course," Nurse Joy smiled. "The phones are just over there, behind that screen." She pointed to a screen jutting out of the wall.

"Thank you, if my travelling partner turns up, could you just tell him I'm on the phone to Professor Oak?" Josie asked. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Of course," Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thanks," Josie smiled back, heading towards the phones with Charmeleon.

* * *

Hmmm strange, Josie thought as she waited for someone to answer the phone at Oak's, Charmeleon sitting carefully in her lap. Normally at least Tracey would have picked up the phone by now, maybe Muk didn't just like the Professor after all, she mused just as Professor Oak finally answered the phone. 

"Hello? Ahh Josie," Professor Oak smiled as he realised who it was. "Your Pokemon are doing great, especially your two latest arrivals."

That at least was a weight off her mind. "Thanks Professor I just got into Cerulean City not a half hour ago."

"Ahh Cerulean, don't forget to visit Bill if you can," Professor Oak reminded her.

Amazingly she'd actually remembered. "Yeah, I'm going to go see him tomorrow Professor," Josie smiled. "There seems to be a kind of…well backlog of trainers for the gym so I thought I'd do as you suggested, I can get my badge the day after."

"Confident as always," the Professor smiled. "That's good. Its nice to see your Charmeleon looking good as well." Charmeleon smiled and chorused his agreement to the Professor's statement, which made the Professor smile. "Actually Tracey is in Cerulean visiting the gym leader, Misty for a few days so you may see him."

Visiting Misty…she couldn't help but smirk a little. "I'll be sure to say hi, so that's why you took so long to answer?"

"Oh yes, I must apologise," he said. "Ash's Muk does seem to slow me down."

"That's ok Professor," Josie smiled. "While you're here is it possible to make a transfer?"

"Why of course," he smiled. "Who would you like me to send?"

"Well I'd like to send Rattata for Mankey if that's ok?"

Charmeleon smiled. Seemed he liked that Mankey despite having not long battled it.

"Ah yes, she's a good, feisty one she is," the Professor nodded. "I think she'll be great on your team Josie."

Josie nodded her agreement, unhitching Rattata's ball. "Be good Rattata, see you soon," she smiled, placing the ball on the transporter, it disappearing almost immediately.

"Sent Professor," she smiled.

"I've got him," he smiled. "Sending Mankey now."

Sure enough, a few seconds later a new poke ball appeared in the transporter. "Got her Professor thanks a lot."

"Not a problem Josie," the Professor replied. "Don't forget to call anytime."

"Sure Professor, we'll report back in soon, won't we Charmeleon?"

"Char-me-leon!" he agreed, waving to the Professor.

"Good, good," the Professor waved back. "Have fun!"

The screen went blank and Charmeleon slid of Josie's lap so she could rise, replacing the receiver. She hitched up Mankey's poke ball to her belt. "Well then," Josie smiled to her friend. "Let's get you guys checked in eh?"

Charmeleon smiled in agreement as they headed back to the desk.

* * *

Josie signed in her Pokemon with Nurse Joy, asking if Todd had arrived yet…he hadn't. Having verified Todd's identity with Nurse Joy, seemed he was more well known than he let on, which had made her laugh. Josie retired to her room to have that longed for bath. As she lay in the bath she thought about tomorrow, kind of an interlude she supposed, a visit to see the genius behind the transport system. She wondered if Todd would have time to come or not. She hoped he would, still she'd find out soon enough she supposed as she prepared to wash her hair, he couldn't be too much longer. Plus, no doubt he'd want to go on about his new assignment. 

------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter 10 done. Next chapter, what is Todd's new assignment? Plus meet Bill, the Poke maniac. Yay or something. Plus more besides.


	11. To the cape!

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any intellectual properties tied to its name and franchise, but I own Josie Sheridan and miscellaneous characters I make up for her to battle…except gym leaders :D.

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, I've been deciding exactly what I'm going to do with Todd (writer's block is fun) and I had the dreaded blue screen of death to contend with for a while. Both are now out of the way…I hope anyway. Thanks to kurowolf and light ascetic for your continued support. Hey Aoichou, I tend to acknowledge reviewers where I can, yeah I noticed the few errors after I posted too. I'll put it on my to do list to correct…eventually heh. Welcome Dragon Master Cohl, hope you got my reply to your very concise review and that I addressed all your points. Anyway, this note is getting long, off we go :D.

------------------------

Wow she felt refreshed. Certainly a lot better now than she did half an hour ago. Yes, for once she had been pretty quick getting ready. As she finished drying her hair, she gave herself a quick once over. Yeah she was ok she nodded to herself. Todd did have a new assignment, as he'd shouted through her door five minutes ago, along with the usual 'don't take all day' kind of comment. She smirked, rolling her eyes, boys! Still, bet he was going to have a heart attack now. She laughed despite herself as she left the room.

------------------------

He did too. Todd had been expecting to wait at least another half an hour when she said she just had to 'do her hair'. In fact he nearly fell from his seat in the lobby, much to even Nurse Joy's amusement as she briefly stopped her ministrations to ensure that he was ok before continuing.

"Yeesh there's no need to be THAT shocked," Josie laughed as Todd recovered. "I'm not that bad surely."

Todd stood up, looking decidedly sheepish, scratching the back of his head. "You've no idea Josie honestly."

Yeah she supposed, SHE might not have any idea herself. Besides what was it her mother said? Oh yeah 'boys will be boys'.

He was expecting to be run down after that comment; honestly girls were beyond him. "So what do you fancy then?"

She thought…she knew she forgot to think about something! Oh well. "To be honest…I don't know."

"I know a place, I've been to Cerulean a few times. After you…" he was going to hold the door open, completely forgetting for a moment they were automatic and nearly fell through.

Josie began to laugh, patting his back. "I appreciate the sentiment Todd, now come on, show me what's cool around here, I have no clue."

He laughed at his own misfortune. "I'm beginning to think clumsiness and forgetfulness may be infectious. Come on then, I'm sure you'll love it."

Josie began to walk out into the darkening city with him, before realizing what he'd just said. "Hey!"

Too late Todd was already way ahead. "Come on, a Slowpoke thinks faster than you!" he laughed.

"When I get my hands on you…" Josie shouted, though admittedly laughing herself, running after him.

------------------------

Phew! That's all she could think about as she plopped down on her bed later that night. Man was she stuffed. Even she was beginning to think she could give a Snorlax a run for its money. Still it was good thinking of Todd to choose an all you can eat place. She laughed silently to herself, she could have just imagined the bill for what she ate otherwise. Strange though, during the whole evening they'd talked about the area Pokemon and what she wanted to catch, the gym backlog thanks to Team Rocket…in fact anything but this new assignment he mentioned earlier when she was still getting ready. Strange…awww great now she was wondering what it was, if planning didn't keep her awake, it seemed other things could. She thought about the trip to the cape tomorrow to see Bill, he was coming with her there at least, apparently Bill was a fanatic when it came to Pokemon, bet he'd get a few photo opportunities there, and she'd get a chance to use her pokedex to get some info she guessed, she'd have to use it eventually. Speaking of which she should research Mankey and her moves for her notebook first chance she got.

She picked up her issue of Pokemon Monthly, flashing through to the 'Peek at New Trainer's Article' that was prominently displayed on the cover. Wow Todd had talked to a lot of Pewter City and Viridian Trainer's; she was the only Pallet Towner though…seemed she was the only one he caught before the deadline. Others had contributed to the article, there were a few trainers from cities he couldn't possibly have been to. Disregarding everything else though she set her eyes upon Kendo Travis. She hadn't thought much about him recently but she couldn't resist a quick peek at his team. Seemed he'd gone post haste to Viridian Forest after battling her seems as Todd met him first…must've used a potion and burn heal. There was his Squirtle, a Pidgey and a Rattata, wow he'd rushed quite a bit it seemed, he'd only caught two Pokemon when he met Todd, still, she reminded herself, he could have caught a lot more since. She looked at her team picture, smiling briefly; she didn't look too bad…she guessed. She sighed, she hated having pictures done, but privately, she admitted, they never actually turned out all that bad. Putting the magazine down, resolving to read it in real detail tomorrow night, she shut her eyes, she'd have to or tomorrow would never come!

------------------------

To her great surprise as she entered the canteen for breakfast the next morning, she was there before Todd. A quick glance at the clock told her why, half seven! Aw man early or what…at least for her. She felt tired again already despite her shower just half an hour ago. It was also early, seemingly, for most of the centre's other residents from the night before, there were only one or two trainers dotted around right now.

"Well good morning," Nurse Joy beamed happily. "Ready for breakfast?"

Josie grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as her stomach answered the question for her, growling loudly despite how full it was last night. "Yeah, thanks Nurse Joy," she said as Nurse Joy giggled, handing her a portion of cereal and a round of toast.

"So what are you doing today, if you don't mind my asking?" Joy asked, obviously curious as to her comment from the day before.

"Oh I'm going to visit Bill up on the cape," Josie smiled. "Professor Oak said it'd be a great idea to do so."

Joy nodded. "He is a very knowledgeable young man, it will probably be a good experience for you. Well, I hope you enjoy it," she finished, spying some more trainers entering the canteen.

"I'm sure I will," Josie smiled in reply. "Thanks Nurse Joy."

She left Nurse Joy to attend to the newcomers seating herself on a table near the entrance and began to think about starting her cereal with relish, so much so she almost forgot to put some milk in it in fact, only remembering to pour some out of the table's pitcher jug when she finally looked at it. She laughed inwardly, seemed she wasn't quite awake really yet. Still rubbing her eyes and, finally, putting some cereal in her mouth seemed to perk her up again.

"Eating again already?" a voice said from behind her.

Josie nearly choked again, but managed to swallow her mouthful of food with minimal effort thankfully, she must be getting used to it. She turned to see Todd with a steaming cup of tea in his hands, laughing.

"I really wish people would stop doing that," she grumbled a little.

"Well I did wave," Todd laughed, sitting down. "For some reason though you seemed transfixed of pouring milk into your cereal."

Josie blushed, embarrassed. "Oh err…opps, sorry."

Todd laughed. "I'll make a note never to disturb you till you've finished eating in the morning in future. I don't know how you can eat though, can you even remember what you put away last night?"

"Err yeah," she blushed. "But I'm a growing girl so…I'll walk it off today anyway," she finished changing excuses half way through.

"Yeah, I must admit I'm looking forward to seeing Bill, I hope to get some good snaps."

"Your mind's always on your work, isn't it?" she grinned, turning to her toast.

"Yeah but," Todd paused to sip his tea. "Your minds always on Pokemon and food so we're even so nyeh." He stuck his tongue out.

"At least I think of more than one think," Josie countered.

"Well look who's sharp for the time of day," Todd laughed.

"Yeah well us girls are good at multi-tasking…or something," Josie said, thinking about whether that was true or not, she was sure she'd heard that somewhere.

Todd just laughed again. "Well when you're multi-tasking, try not to forget things like you seem to have just done."

"Ha, ha," Josie said sarcastically, though still smiling, if rather sheepishly, before continuing on with her breakfast.

------------------------

"Uhhh," Josie grimaced as her and Todd, now in the company of a relatively confused Charmeleon walked North towards the cape.

"Bet you're regretting breakfast now aren't you?" Todd laughed. "I told you not to eat that extra round of toast."

"Char?" Charmeleon finally piped up.

"I'm skipping lunch, let's put it that way Charmeleon," Josie sighed, taking a swig of water out of a bottle of water she'd brought from a kiosk before they'd left the city.

The Pokemon still looked mightily confused.

"She's eaten way too much Charmeleon, that's all," Todd laughed.

"Char," the Pokemon sighed, seemingly hiding his head in his claws, shaking it disapprovingly, even more so as Josie burped.

"Opps…excuse me," she blushed.

Todd and Charmeleon could only laugh and shake their heads at her embarrassed features, even more so as she did it again, hiding her head by pulling her demin jacket over her head like a hood.

"I just hope you get it out of your system before we get to Bill's," Todd eventually managed.

"…I'm never eating that much ever again," she mumbled, slowly slinking her head back out from her jacket.

Charmeleon smirked giving her a 'yeah right' kind of look as Todd pointed off into the distance.

"Look, there's the Nugget Bridge that leads to the cape, shouldn't be too long to Bill's after we cross it."

Josie took another swig of her water bottle, feeling slightly better for her gas attack. "Hey Todd, do you know why its called the Nugget Bridge?"

He nodded. "There used to be a competition held here, if you could beat all five trainers present here in a row, you would get given a small nugget of gold. However, the competition was infiltrated by Team Rocket years ago, and they used it to scout out potential members and powerful Pokemon to steal, so it was abandoned."

"Pity," Josie said. "I would have loved to try that challenge. It would have been cool, right Charmeleon?"

"Char!" he agreed, flexing his arms a little. Evidently he thought they could have won too!

"Hmph! Why try something you'd never win?" a voice said, from behind them…Gawd Josie was really beginning to hate that! Still…that voice.

As she turned…oh no! "Hi Kendo, how've you been doing?" she smiled, trying to be polite, thinking it best to try that first.

"Just bidding my time till later today when I can go trash the gym leader," Kendo said idly. "I've already been to the cape, you're getting behind you know…oh hello Snap," his tone seemed to change when he realised just who her travelling companion happened to be. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine Kendo," Todd replied, a little surprised by his attitude. "I'm just going to the cape with Josie here."

"You know if you want someone to go to the cape with, I'd gladly offer my services," Kendo said, starting to ignore Josie now, much to her and Charmeleon's consternation.

"That's quite alright Kendo," Todd smiled. "You'll miss your gym battle and get behind otherwise, besides we've been travelling for a few days, I'm sure we can manage, can't we guys?" he smiled looking at Josie and Charmeleon.

"Char!" Charmeleon smirked, beating his chest.

"What he said," Josie smirked, thumbing towards her partner.

Kendo just chuckled lowly. "Fine then, though before you go, I demand a rematch," he said, refocusing his attention towards Josie and Charmeleon once more.

"You want a battle, you've got one buddy!" Josie grinned, as did Charmeleon.

"Fine then how about…two on two?"

"Sure why not?" Josie readily agreed. "So we battling for money this time?"

"Why not…half of what we each have," Kendo smirked.

Wow, that could potentially be a lot to win…or lose. This was Kendo though; she couldn't back down based on money. He'd just call her god knows what forever. "…Fine I accept."

"Josie, are you sure?" Todd asked. "You could lose."

"True…" Josie said. "Still I believe my Pokemon won't let me down…besides, I refuse to not accept a challenge."

"Your loss," Kendo shrugged nonchalantly.

Taking positions opposite each other, they prepared to battle. Todd got his camera ready this ought to be an explosive battle!

"Ok," Kendo smirked. "For my first choice I choose…Rattata!"

He threw his poke ball and in a flash before them stood a Rattata, raring to go.

A normal type…well this would be a perfect match to test out the latest member of her team. "Well if that's the case," she said, unhitching a poke ball. "I choose Mankey!"

As her Mankey appeared on the field of play, Kendo smirked. "Oh so now you're all for type advantage? No matter, if your Charmeleon could beat my Squirtle, then the same can happen here."

"That's true, type isn't everything…but I can't deny it's a big help," she pointed across the field. "Let's go Mankey, start things rolling, use your low kick!"

Mankey flew across the distance between herself and the Rattata rapidly, beginning to bring a foot out as she neared her target.

"Rattata, use your quick attack to get away from that attack!" Kendo commanded loudly.

The Rattata obeyed; using the extra speed afforded by quick attack he was able to pretty handily dodge the incoming attack. Mankey's momentum carried her a little further, but she recovered by using the position her attack left her body in to skid relatively harmlessly to a halt, though she brought up a lot of the dirt around her in the process.

"Rattata, use quick attack on Mankey," Kendo ordered as his rat Pokemon turned to face its opponent again. To this the Pokemon immediately set off again.

"Mankey, use fury swipes to help you deflect the attack!" Josie shouted, hoping that the attack could help bat away the comparatively smaller creature. It worked to a degree, although as the smaller Pokemon was batted down towards the ground with some degree of force, Mankey was pushed back a little by the force of the quick attack, she was not an immovable object, but as she recovered, neither, it seemed, was Rattata an irresistible force.

"Alright Mankey, get it with your low kick now, and follow up with scratch attack!" Josie shouted, hoping this may finish it.

Mankey's low kick connected this time, catching the recovering Rattata in its side, following up with a scratch attack that looked more like a sweeping uppercut as it was performed from ground level practically scooping its poor recipient up into the air and its performer even having to spin, following through the motion the attack began. The Rattata flew through the air but, quite remarkably, as it landed on the ground managed to roll and land on its feet. Though injured and breathing heavily, there was still fight left in this opponent.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take down my Pokemon," Kendo laughed. Josie bit her lip, literally forcing herself to bite back some witty retort about that not being how she remembered it last time…it wasn't his Pokemon's fault, it was his as the trainer.

"Your Rattata's a good, strong Pokemon," Josie conceded. "Still, so is my Mankey."

"You won't be saying that after this…" Kendo started. "Rattata, use hyper fang!"

His Rattata, again with amazing speed afforded by the attack, and the Pokemon itself, traversed the distance between itself and its opponent, before sticking his fangs into the unfortunate Mankey's arm.

"Ha, your Mankey won't be so tough once this attack's through," Kendo practically gloated.

Damn, Josie had heard how that attack took a lot out of Rattata opponents. She thought quickly, if there was one thing Mankey could do that could throw it off…

"Mankey," she shouted. "Quickly, use your karate chop attack!"

Mankey needed little prompting, she was already angry about the fact the rat Pokemon was hanging from her arm. She shook wildly, stomping her feet hard, practically jumping in fact, and shaking her arms in a chopping motion with such ferocity the Rattata had little choice but to let go, especially as its body was being practically slammed into the ground in the commotion.

Josie took a second to think, now Mankey was angry, who wouldn't be, ill temperament or not! Still, till she calmed down it'd be a little harder to make any good, co-ordinated moves, but the Rattata was well and truly dazed, so hopefully a rage induced fury swipes would do it.

"Mankey finish it, fury swipes!"

The fury swipes, or more accurately what actually seemed more like some kind of double handed scratch followed by tackle, hit its mark…and as the rat tumbled along the ground, it certainly didn't seem like it was getting up this time. Todd looked at his camera, wow, a good 20 or so action shots for his portfolio right there, this was good stuff.

"Hmph! Dumb luck…" Kendo muttered, recalling the fainted Pokemon, quickly revealing a second poke ball. "There's no way your Mankey will beat…Squirtle!"

Even as the Squirtle appeared in the customary flash even Josie had to admit it was highly unlikely. Mankey had yet to recover from her rage properly and it was undeniable that that hyper fang had taken a considerable amount of energy to shake off, as well as causing damage.

Todd too was assessing the situation; you don't spend your life taking pictures of Pokemon without learning to notice things. This battle probably was going to go down to the last two Pokemon, still weirder things had happened.

"Maybe, maybe not," Josie said, before adding with resolve. "However one thing that is certain is that my Pokemon will try their best, and that's all I can ask."

"That attitude is why you will finish last, nice guys…or girls always do as they say. Squirtle, use bubble!" Kendo finished his statement with a command to resume the battle.

As the Squirtle began to blow bubbles ferociously out of its mouth Josie acted as fast as she could.

"Mankey, dodge it," Josie called out.

Mankey did move, though not quick enough by any means to dodge all the bubbles that flew at her, Kendo had chosen his attack well. Still it seemed to gain Mankey's complete and utter attention fast enough.

"Mankey, go for a karate chop!" Josie called as her Pokemon began to look angry again.

She did indeed rush, surprisingly quickly despite her wet fur to attack the Pokemon who had just effectively soaked her.

"Squirtle, withdraw!" Kendo ordered.

The Pokemon immediately obeyed, retreating into its hard shell as Mankey began pummelling it.

"Keep it up Mankey!" Josie shouted, hoping for a similar result to last time.

"Try it all you like, Squirtle and I have worked on our defence since we last met," Kendo laughed.

She supposed it was inevitable that he had, even as Mankey continued. She guessed it was too good to be true. Still, maybe there was a way to coax it out, although maybe that wasn't a good idea, Mankey was tiring. Still, what else could she do?

"Mankey, jump back and use leer!" she commanded, if Mankey could position herself just right, maybe the leer could coax Squirtle into doing something that would weaken its defence.

"You think I'm going to let you do that?" Kendo laughed. "Squirtle, stay withdrawn and roll!"

The Squirtle did indeed begin to roll within its own shell; there was no way Mankey's leer would work if she couldn't get eye contact. Strangely it was rolling towards her.

"Mankey, kick it way!" Josie ordered, not trusting what it was doing, it seemed however getting close was a mistake.

"Now Squirtle, rapid spin!" Kendo said smirking as he did.

Spin the Squirtle did. The spinning was so ferocious that Mankey stood no chance as its body was taken in by its foot catching on the shell and battered several times in quick succession. Mankey reeled backwards before collapsing.

"Mankey!" Josie called out. It was no use though she was out for the count. Josie sighed, bringing up Mankey's poke ball. "Come on back and rest Mankey!" The red light recalled the fainted Pokemon to its ball. Josie looked at it smiling. "Good job Mankey, I'm proud of you."

As she placed the ball back on her belt, Kendo called. "I told you Mankey would lose."

"You did, but nevertheless she did her best and like I said, that's all I can ask."

"You going to use Charmeleon now so I can give it the beating its type deserves from Squirtle?" Kendo asked, again laughing, as Squirtle emerged from his shell ready for his next challenger.

Todd wondered, would she? He couldn't say he knew, though Josie's fire type was very good, now Kendo and Squirtle were more experienced it would be a lot harder. Still she did have others at her disposal, any of which right now had no particular disadvantage to Squirtle. He readied again regardless.

Josie thought a little, though Charmeleon would be up to it; she did have another Pokemon she'd been training through Mount Moon for just this type. She looked at Charmeleon while unhitching a ball; he smiled and nodded at her. If he was in agreement then it was settled. She smiled at Kendo. "I've got to good a theme going here," she started. "Seems a shame to deviate from it so I choose Pikachu!"

As Pikachu emerged from her ball, ready for battle, Kendo didn't look all that surprised for some reason. "…I knew you'd have a Pikachu." He eventually smirked.

Josie just raised an eyebrow. "So…?"

"I get the feeling all the Pallet Towner's will, trying to emulate Ash Ketchum," he laughed. "Let's face it he's the best that town's managed to muster in years and what has he done? Top 16? Ohhh I'm shaking…"

"He won the Orange Island Challenge," Josie said matter-of-factly.

"Pshh couldn't have been much of a challenge then," Kendo smirked. "Oh wait, some of your family are Orange crew right? Opps…"

Josie bit her lip, there was no point rising to anything he said. She had to admit though, she kind of regretted letting Todd use that in his article now. "Yeah whatever," Josie said, raising her arm defiantly. "Let's just get going again, shall we?"

"Very well," Kendo said. "Squirtle withdraw and roll again!"

Even as the Squirtle began advancing on Pikachu, Josie knew what to do. "Pikachu stop that Squirtle with your thunder wave!"

"Pika!" she shouted letting loose the jolt of electricity from its body which did indeed stop Squirtle in its tracks.

"One bitten twice shy I see," Kendo remarked. "No matter, Squirtle use water gun!"

"Pikachu, use your quick attack, dodge and get in close," Josie countered.

As the Squirtle's water gun left its mouth with surprising force and accuracy, Pikachu deftly dodged it, closing in even as the Squirtle tried to adjust its stream to catch Pikachu; she was just that much faster than Squirtle could react to. The quick attack hit, sending the turtle Pokemon back a good few feet, clutching its belly slightly, but the shell was hardy, it took the attack well.

"Squirtle, use bubble, try to slow it down," Kendo ordered.

"Stay on the move Pikachu and use double team," Josie ordered.

As the bubbles emanated from Squirtle's mouth, Pikachu used double team to great effect, creating five illusionary copies of herself to confuse her opponent. The bubbles stopped as Squirtle looked around.

"Aim for as many as possible Squirtle," Kendo ordered. "Get rid of those illusions!"

Squirtle again began its bubble attack aiming for three of the copies, neither of which it seemed was the real deal. Josie smiled; time to play advantage a little more.

"Pikachu use your thundershock now," Josie shouted.

All three remaining Pikachu's jumped up in the air, electricity forming at their cheeks, so good were the illusionary copies, but inevitably only one let lose the actual attack. Squirtle, who now knew what to aim at, managed to let loose a few bubbles before falling victim to the jolting electrical attack. Pikachu was knocked back a little in the air by the bubbles let loose but managed to land on her feet again, if a little wet and winded for it, shaking most of the water off. Josie would have to be careful though, the fact that she was wet and winded meant her speed may be affected, bubble could do that. By now Squirtle was beginning to shake of the effects of the thundershock so Josie had to act fast.

"Pikachu use quick attack!" Josie ordered, Pikachu obeying and heading towards her opponent at speed.

""Withdraw Squirtle," Kendo ordered, confident in he fact that his Pokemon's shell would absorb the best part of any physical damage that could occur. As Pikachu hit, the shell slid along the ground quite a distance it was a good hit, but something stronger was needed.

"Pikachu, try slam!" Josie shouted, that attack had considerably more physical power behind it than quick attack, it may just rattle Squirtle and Kendo up, if she could get Squirtle out of the shell, she could end it.

Pikachu bounded into the air towards her opponent, swinging her tail down onto the shell with considerable force before jumping away again. It was a few seconds before a reaction occurred, Squirtle emerged, rubbing its head, seemed it did rattle him.

"Go Pikachu, thundershock!" Josie commanded.

The electric attack hit its weakened and disorientated opponent swiftly and hard. Squirtle swayed a little before rolling onto its back, defeated.

"Alright!" Josie punched the air. "Way to go Pikachu!"

"Pika," she called, her ear twitching, a broad smile upon her face as Charmeleon went up to her, chorusing his congratulations.

"Squirtle return," Kendo growled, still a lot more composed this time over defeat as his Pokemon returned to its ball. "I said it before and I'll say it again…dumb luck. Don't expect it to hold out, I'll be the first person there to capitalise on it."

"Hey I'm up for a rematch any time," Josie said. "Whether you think I win because of luck or not doesn't matter to me."

"Then I'll definitely be seeing you again, only next time the outcome will be different." He reached into his pocket. "Here's $300, half of what I have…pity you caught me after a trip to the Poke Mart…heh. Hope to see you again Snap," he turned to her travelling companion who was packing his camera. "I plan to be a champ by then though."

With that he turned and left Josie staring at her winnings, meagre compared to what he would have won…what a gip!

"Well he's…confident," Todd commented scratched the back of his head grinning.

"Oh please he's the most arrogant guy I've ever met," Josie laughed.

"Still you weren't kidding when you said there was a rivalry there…geez. Made for some good battle shots though," he smirked indicating to his camera.

She just rolled her eyes, typical Todd. She then turned to Pikachu, kneeling down and rubbing her head. "Good job Pikachu…Mankey did her best too. Hopefully she will have recovered a little by lunch and I can give her a potion then too. Alright, return Pikachu."

The Pokemon readily returned to her ball as Josie rose. She turned to Todd and Charmeleon as she attached the poke ball to her belt. "Well I guess we should get going," she smiled. "Not long to go till Bill's right?"

"Not at all," Todd smiled, motioning towards the bridge. "After you guys."

"You know? I could get used to this gentlemanly behaviour," Josie laughed, even more so when Charmeleon chorused his agreement.

Todd pouted. "Aww don't start on me," he said, before smiling good-naturedly. "After all someone has to act polite and mature out of the two humans today, especially if you have more gas attacks."

Charmeleon laughed as Josie hid her head a little, suddenly feeling the need for more water. "Bring that up why don't you…"

"If you insist," Todd smirked as they carried on to the bridge and beyond.

------------------------

The walk to Bill's certainly didn't take long. There was the brief diversion of rustling in a grassy area as they passed it. Despite thorough investigation of the area by all three of them however, nothing was found, even though Charmeleon was sure he smelt the presence of something. That was strange to say the least but still they were here now. It was quite an impressive cottage Bill had, built against a plateau on a patch of land surrounded on all three other sides by water. A brief look in the water saw Josie identify Magikarp, Goldeen and Poliwag swimming in there…cool.

"I wonder if he'll give a brief interview," Todd thought aloud as they crossed a small bridge leading to the front door.

Josie looked at him. "Do you always think about work?"

"I thought we discussed this this morning at breakfast," he grinned.

Josie thought a little. "…Oh yeah. Well I suppose he might, can't hurt to ask can it?"

"Nope," he grinned as they reached the door, Charmeleon lamenting his trainer's forgetfulness again.

Josie shrugged and knocked the door. They waited.

"No answer…" Todd said.

"Yay Captain Obvious," Josie laughed. "Do you suppose he's away? We didn't pass anyone on the way here"

"Guess so," Todd sighed. "Guess we walked up here for nothing, but at least you walked off your breakfast."

"Oh please stop bringing that up…" Josie whined a little, as Charmeleon pressed his head against the door. "Something up Charmeleon?"

"Char," he nodded, indicating to the door.

Todd put his head against it…he could here something. Machinery? Shrugging as his head left the door. "I'm not sure what I hear but…"

"Oh no not again!" a voice could be heard shouting behind the door.

"Someone's in there," Josie said almost jumping out of her skin.

"Try the door?" Todd asked, looking at her and Charmeleon.

"I guess we better had, someone could have broken in."

With that Todd turned the handle and to his surprise, it was unlocked. A quick and silent nod between them all later and they cautiously entered.

------------------------

"There's no one here…" Todd said looking around as the entered the room beyond the door. It was full of strange equipment.

"Well who spoke then?" Josie wondered out loud.

Charmeleon sniffed the air, and immediately ran to a panel by two strange looking tubes. "Char! Charmeleon!"

Todd and Josie both ran to investigate. As the reached the panel, they peered curiously over it to where Charmeleon was looking. There was a small creature obscure by shadow at first, but as they peered closer.

"Aww wow a Marowak!" Josie said excitedly. "Cool!"

The Marowak moved out of the shadows then, standing before them. "Unfortunately young lady, I'm not actually a Marowak…I am Bill, pleased to meet you."

"What!" both Josie and Todd exclaimed loudly as the 'Marowak' put his hands to his ears.

------------------------

A/N: What indeed. Again sorry for the late chapter, next chapter expect fun with Bill (I can't remember if he was a specific Pokemon in the games so I randomly chose Marowak), Pokemon catching (yay for more :p) and more besides on the return to Cerulean City.


	12. To Bill and back

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any intellectual properties tied to its name and franchise, but I own Josie Sheridan and miscellaneous characters I make up for her to battle…except gym leaders :D.

A/N: Writer's block…computer problems, you name it I've had it but hey I'm back… Sorry heh. A little note, I saw a Johto episode the other day with Todd in it, so the whole interview Ash about the Orange Island win thing nearly went out the window, but I just danced around the issue. I hate finding out about something after you've started writing about it lol.

------------------------

Josie stared at the Marowak. Bill? Na it couldn't be? Surely it was impossible…wasn't it?

"Err no offence…Bill," Josie began sceptically. "I'm having a hard time believing this."

The Marowak's shoulders sagged. "I suppose it is a little absurd, but I am really human. You see this machine here," he pointed at the two tubes and control panel. "Allows me to infuse myself with Pokemon DNA, in the case right now a Marowak's."

"Why would anyone want to try such a thing?" Todd questioned, more curious than anything else.

"Imagine how much research could be gotten out of actually experiencing what it's like to be a Pokemon," Bill started. "That's one instance…in my case it boils down to the fact that I'm such a Pokemaniac that I actually wanted to try being a Pokemon, if only to experience it for a short while."

"Wow talk about obsessive…" Josie murmured quietly to herself, before grinning widely. "Well Bill you beat my obsession any day of the week."

"So you believe me now?" he said almost hopefully.

"Well I…err," Josie scratched the back of her head, thinking. "…Don't really know what to believe now." She looked to Charmeleon, as her only effective form of actually knowing. Charmeleon nodded, indicating his nose. The nose knows it seemed, Josie smiled, if there was one she could actually trust... "Well if my partner believes you, that's good enough for me."

Todd laughed a little; they were like foils to each other those two. "So you've been trying to reverse this?"

Bill's Marowak form nodded. "Unfortunately I didn't put much thought into how hard the reversal procedure would be for a Pokemon to perform, especially when the console is human height…I should have chose a larger Pokemon to be really…."

Josie shook her head, a sweat drop falling down her features as she smiled. "Well, could we help?"

Bill's eyes lit up. "Of course, you'd be able to do it! Would you? I'll give you something cool in return for your help."

"A good deed is its own reward," Josie stated smiling, as did Todd. "What do we need to do?"

Bill jumped up and down a little, obviously excited. "Its simple really, all you have to do is flip that switch." He pointed to the console in front of the two tubes. "…And hey presto I should be human again."

"Should…?" Todd questioned.

"Well there's always the possibility I could change into something else a few times first…" Bill sweat dropped. "We'll get there though."

"Ok…" Todd smiled, a little strange but whatever floats the guy's boat he guessed.

Josie had taken up a position by the console ready to pull the switch while a curious Todd and Charmeleon watched the Pokemon form enter the tube on the right.

"Ok," Bill signalled. "Flip the switch."

Josie did so and they were all amazed as he instantly disappeared.

"Wha…?" Josie said in wide-eyed amazement, approaching the now empty tube along with Charmeleon and Todd.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Todd asked her.

"Don't look at me," Josie shrugged, starting to panic a little.

"Char…" Charmeleon had a puzzled look on his face.

"What'cha looking at?" an enquiring voice asked from behind them.

"Ahh!" Josie yelped falling over in surprise while a more composed Todd and Charmeleon turned round to see the young man in casual clothing now standing before them.

"Please say you're Bill…" Todd said.

"Absolutely, thanks to you guys," he grinned. "Bill the Pokemaniac at your service!"

Josie groaned as she picked herself up. "Where'd you come from?"

"Why, the other tube of course," he laughed.

"Oh…never thought of that," Josie grinned sheepishly as did Todd and Charmeleon…well it was so obvious now.

"I guess I should have told you more about the procedure before we did it," he laughed, stretching a little. "Well its good to be back to normal, now how about a bit of lunch and you guys can tell me what brought you all the way out here, but I could probably take a good guess."

"Yay lunch!" Josie practically squealed, jumping up and down.

"I thought you were skipping lunch…" Todd said, folding his arms, as did Charmeleon.

Josie stopped. "I was…but I think I can manage a light one…"

"Char…" Charmeleon sweat dropped. He didn't want to guess what a light lunch actually was.

"Ok then," Bill smirked. "Light it is, lets get to it, and we can eat outside."

------------------------

If this was Bill's idea of a light lunch at least Josie was in heaven Todd thought to himself as he surveyed the food laid before him on the table. Josie was feeding her Pokemon and Bill making some last minute preparations. He observed Josie as she poured the food out, she obviously knew which Pokemon liked which. Well until she stopped at Mankey…what was she doing? He watched as he showed Mankey all five containers and Mankey pick the orange one. Ahh he saw it now, she got the Pokemon to tell her which one they wanted and kept track of it in that notebook of hers…speaking of which she then got that out of her pocket, and after having a short word with Mankey that seemed to make the Pokemon happy, she rose, telling them all to enjoy their lunch, beginning to make her way back to the table, head in the book.

"Hmm, you use that book a lot," Todd said, as she sat down, putting the book away. "Tying a knot in a handkerchief is good too you know."

"Ha-ha," she said sticking her tongue out, but still smiling. "It suits my style, the Pokedex is a good start and I do use it in planning but I'm gonna need to remember this stuff somehow…writing it down works for me. Besides how am I supposed to remember what a knot is for?"

"Ahh good point," he smirked, agreeing with her.

"You don't have to agree with everything I say you know," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Anything for an easy life," he laughed back.

"Well, are you ready to dig in?" Bill said bringing out a bowl of salad and sitting down opposite Todd and Josie.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Josie said. "But I certainly am."

"Then go for it, while I often have visitors, they rarely stay long, it's a nice change," he piled a bit of the salad and some sandwiches on his plate. "So what brings you here?"

Josie smiled. "Professor Oak suggested I visit you, I didn't know the guy who developed the Pokemon transportation technology only lived outside of Cerulean…if I'd known I'd have come sooner."

Bill laughed. "You're welcome anytime of course. I get a lot of people coming to see me because of Professor Oak, how is he by the way?"

"He was well when I spoke to him yesterday," Josie said. "Well a little snowed under with a Muk but ok."

"Was Tracey not there or something?" Bill enquired.

"No, he's visiting Misty over here in Cerulean," Josie shrugged. "They must know each other quite well."

"Yes I often find Tracey helping out Misty at the gym, they met in the Orange Islands I believe," Bill said.

"Yay Orange Islands I guess," Josie laughed, as did Todd.

"Oh and Snap…I would like to say that picture of Articuno you took a little way back…that was an excellent find, well done."

Josie nearly spat out her water. "You've seen Articuno!"

"Yep," Todd said. "Ash and I found her."

"Wait a minute…when was this?"

"Just over a year ago I believe," Bill said.

"You know your Pokemon shots," Todd nodded that he was right.

"Why didn't you interview Ash then, you said you wanted too?" Josie questioned.

"I was too pumped up about Articuno at the time, afterwards I resolved to never get too into any one job ever again."

"Learning from past mistakes, a good lesson," Bill said laughing. "I should know I've done it enough times."

"Tell me about it," Josie said. "I bet I'll make a few myself along the way but I'll learn."

"Sometimes it's the only way to do so," Bill said, in a sagely voice, laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind," Josie said.

"Well she means in her notebook," Todd laughed.

"I'm sitting right next to you Todd, don't make me hit you," she smirked.

Bill shook his head laughing. "You two are funny, I'll have to have dinner guests more often."

With that they got down to the serious business of eating, well serious in Josie's case at least.

------------------------

Wow Bill had a lot of Pokemon. Josie was quite content to watch them play with her Pokemon, and scan them with her Pokedex while Todd and Bill chatted about something or other. Bill had a fair few Johto and Hoenn Pokemon really, handy data for a future date she guessed, especially the League championships, there was no telling what she'd be up against there and it certainly wouldn't just be Kanto Pokemon…of that she was certain thanks to Casey.

"Wow, look at the time!" she heard Todd exclaim in the background. "Josie we should get going if we want to be back in Cerulean before nightfall."

Really…oh well. "Sure Todd, won't be a minute," she called, before turning towards the Pokemon. "C'mon guys, we're getting going in a few minutes."

She watched as her Pokemon began to say their goodbyes and Bill and Todd approached.

"Your Pokemon seem well," Bill said. "That's good, but obviously you'll need to learn more by the time the League championships come around, they'll need to be in tip top shape for that."

Josie laughed. "From those I've battled already I'm under no illusion that my team and I have to be at any form other than our best."

"Good, because I expect everyone who uses my system to try their hardest, always," he smiled.

"Absolutely, I can tell you now we will be and we'll know a lot more by then too."

"Oh I almost forgot," Bill said, fumbling in his pockets. "I have something for you for helping me before."

"But I said…" Josie began, as even Todd wanted to interject.

"…A good deed is its own reward," Bill smiled, interrupting. "I know that one, but one good deed also deserves another." He handed her a piece of paper. "Besides I don't go to stuff like this."

Josie looked at the paper, a ticket of some kind. "What exactly is it?"

"That ticket allows the holder and two others aboard the new SS Anne at any time while its docked in Vermillion City, and its there for a week from tomorrow so you've got plenty of time. There will be Pokemon trainers, traders, breeders…you name them they'll probably be there."

"Wow," Josie beamed. "You're really sure about this?"

"Sure as I'll ever be, I hate fancy parties and things like that and they'll be going on all over that ship."

"Full of food too I'd imagine, so you'll love it won't you Josie," Todd smirked.

"You're never going to stop ribbing me are you," she laughed, even as her stomach made a noise seemingly in agreement with him as she blushed.

Bill laughed out loud. "There's nothing wrong with liking your food, especially if you're a trainer who travels a lot. You need the energy after all."

"Yay someone agrees with me," Josie smiled.

"Just remember to eat lady-like and you're set." he finished.

Josie scratched the back of her head. "Errr easier said than done…"

Even her approaching Pokemon chorused their agreement with that line.

"…You guys can disagree with my statements anytime you like you know," she laughed.

"Anything for an easy life like me eh guys?" Todd laughed, as did everyone else, even Josie, she could take a joke as well as the next trainer.

"Well then," Bill said shaking Josie's hand, and then Todd's. "This is goodbye for now, however here's my Pokegear number, you can contact me by phone anytime for advice or a chat…whatever."

"Thanks," Josie smiled, slotting the number in her pocket to be written into her notebook later.

"Thank you for the interview too," Todd nodded. "Watch the magazines for it, I bet someone will snap it up. In fact I'll call you and let you know."

"Ahhh so that's what you were doing," Josie laughed.

"Always happy to help people out," Bill said. "Especially those who help me."

Josie turned to her Pokemon. "Well guys, ready?" They chorused their readiness as she called them all back to their poke balls except, of course, for Charmeleon.

"See ya again sometime," Bill waved as they got on their way.

See ya," both Todd and Josie shouted out as they finished crossing the small bridge at the front of his house and turned right, back towards Cerulean city, Charmeleon at their side.

------------------------

The sky was beginning to glow a faint shade of red as the early evening sun began to sink in the sky on their approach to Nugget Bridge, they'd make it back easily before nightfall, there was a good hour and a half of daylight still remaining.

"At least we'll be back in time for dinner…" Josie found herself saying.

"You should enter eating contests Josie honestly," Todd grinned, laughing a little.

Josie shrugged, laughing. "Maybe I should, what do you think Charmeleon?"

"Char!" the Pokemon grinned, giving a kind of thumbs up.

Josie rested her hands on the back of her head and laughed. "I'll take that to mean yes then."

Suddenly though, rustling in a grassy area to their right grabbed the groups attention.

"Isn't that the same patch we searched on the way to Bill's?" Todd asked out loud, trying to remember.

"I think so," Josie murmured.

This time however there was no need to search as a small Abra, walking precariously upon its two legs, came out of the grass.

"Oh wow," Josie whispered, smiling a little. "I'd love to catch an Abra."

"You'll have to be quick…" Todd whispered back. "They have a tendency to teleport away from danger."

"Well I'll just have to reduce the chances of it doing that…" she unhitched a poke ball ready. She released Pikachu quietly, none of her usual excited flourish, actually amazed that the Abra seemed to be paying the group no heed. "Ok Pikachu…you ready to go?"

Upon seeing her potential opponent, the yellow mouse-like Pokemon nodded.

"You need to paralyse it first, so surprise it with your thunder wave," Josie ordered.

Pikachu pounced quietly and quickly towards the Abra, who was seemingly lost in his own world. She unleashed her thunder wave once she was pretty near it, only to have him teleport away at the last second.

"Awww no way," Josie grunted looking around, as did everyone else, especially Pikachu as she readied herself in case of attack. It seemed the Abra had been all too aware; appearances really were deceiving. In all likelihood the Abra was well away from the area by now, but there was always the possibility it was still around somewhere. A rustling from the grass indicated just that.

"Go Pikachu," Josie said even as the Pokemon bounded that way on instinct. "Thunder wave!"

A kind of whooshing sound told them it was too late though as the thunder wave dissipated harmlessly, earthing itself through the grass.

"Ever get the feeling the Abra is toying with us?" Josie said turning to Todd and Charmeleon.

"Guess it isn't just the ghost types that like having a little fun," Todd shrugged, looking around one hand on his camera.

"Pikachu come on back it's probably left by now," Josie shouted.

Pikachu started bounding over to her from the grassy area, till her ears twitched, and she stopped suddenly.

"Something up Pikachu?" Josie asked as Charmeleon sniffed the air warily…seemed he thought something was up too.

Then it appeared again, right in front of Pikachu.

"Thunder wave again Pikachu!" Josie shouted.

Still though the Abra disappeared, appearing then to Pikachu's right.

"Carry on Pikachu," Josie ordered. "Let's get it!"

The Abra continued disappearing and disappearing though…behind, left, front, right, behind. Josie noticed this.

"Pikachu, quick attack to your left now!"

Sure enough the Abra had just appeared there and Pikachu made contact with it, sending the Abra sprawling backwards.

"Now hit it with your Thunder wave quick!"

This time the Thunder wave connected sending sparks of electricity jolting through the stunned Abra, paralysing it, Josie was going to move quickly now.

"Pikachu, tackle that Abra," Josie ordered even as she reached for a ball to capture it in. "Finish it!"

"Pika!" the Pikachu growled as she connected with the stunned Abra, making sure it went down before bounding away.

"Right poke ball go!" Josie shouted as the ball flew from her hand connecting with the Abra a few seconds later, engulfing it in the customary red light before sucking it in.

The ball was shaking even as it hit the ground, seemed the Abra wanted to still fight. Everyone watched it uncertainly as it continued to wobble, Josie hoped the paralysis was enough to help the ball contain the psychic Pokemon, at least she hoped the condition would hold it long enough. She had visions of it teleporting out of the ball itself, she wondered if that was even possible. Evidently not though as the ball pinged, teleporting away an instant later.

"Phew," Josie wiped her brow. "Nice work Pikachu," she gave her Pokemon a thumbs up. "I was about to give up on that capture too."

"Pi-pikachu!" the Pokemon's ear twitched as it smiled.

"Come on back Pikachu," she recalled the triumphant Pokemon back to its ball. She turned to her companions. "Lets get back to the centre, I'm sure everyone needs a good rest."

"Char!" Charmeleon agreed as they carried on walking towards the bridge.

"What a strange Abra that was though," Todd mused. "With them generally knowing only teleport I'd imagined it had gone the first time."

"Me too, maybe it was young or curious," Josie shrugged. "Either way I caught myself a psychic Pokemon, and ten in total now."

"That's cool," Todd smiled. "Hopefully you'll have a new badge tomorrow too."

"What do you mean hopefully…I don't mean to correct you but I WILL have a new badge tomorrow," she grinned widely as Todd laughed.

"I sincerely apologise," he grinned back. "Still, hope to get some good shots at tomorrows battle, I wonder which Pokemon Misty will use," he thought about the ones he knew she had.

"Duh…water Pokemon of course," Josie laughed.

"Well thank you miss obvious," he laughed as they reached the bridge. "After you…" he mock bowed.

Charmeleon watched the display with a sweat drop forming on his bemused features…still at least they didn't fight like cat and dog, imagine how embarrassing that would be for him.

------------------------

Later after dinner back at the centre, Josie flopped on her bed ready for an early night. She had to wonder which Pokemon Misty would use tomorrow, aside from the whole they'd be water-type. Still her plan was set at least, Spearow first, then Pikachu. It was going to be interesting, she'd heard that sometimes spectators watched the gym battles if there were no shows on at the gym, could she perform under the possible scrutiny of a whole crowd? She'd have to, or lose. Still at least some should cheer her she hoped, even if Todd…or Tracey she reminded herself, didn't, Charmeleon would, and he was all the support she needed. She shut her eyes, it was a big day tomorrow.

------------------------

Sorry again for the big delay, but I promise come wind, hail, computer viruses, whatever the gym battle chapter will be up before midnight on the 31st December (GMT of course).


	13. Water cascade

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any intellectual properties tied to its name and franchise, but I own Josie Sheridan and miscellaneous characters I make up for her to battle…except gym leaders :D.

------------------------------------

At breakfast the next morning, Josie felt like she was still in bed dreaming. Bacon and eggs! Wow it was definitely her lucky day!

"Wow Nurse Joy," Josie beamed as the Nurse dished out the breakfast. "I had no idea that Pokemon Centres served bacon and eggs in the morning."

"Oh as a general rule we don't," Nurse Joy replied in a singsong tone. "Seems as there are so few trainers to feed this morning I just thought we'd do so for a change."

"Well thanks Nurse Joy…" Josie started, before adding with an afterthought. "So do you think they may be a chance of getting a gym battle today?"

"Oh most certainly," Joy smiled. "Most of the trainers left are just overnighters as I recall so you should be fine."

"Thanks for that Nurse Joy," Josie smiled, before going to get a table. Todd had said he was just popping to the Daily Kanto news offices and that he wouldn't be long.

As she sat at the table nearest Nurse Joy's hot plate she decided that he might be a little while, certainly longer than her breakfast would keep warm. It wouldn't do any harm to start without him anyway. So she tucked in with relish, thinking about what she had to do today, not that it was a lot. Eat breakfast, get her team together, go to the gym, beat the gym leader…she smirked a little as she thought that, like it was going to be as easy as that! She didn't doubt Misty would be hard, very hard, but still it was what she had to do. Well…that was it really. She didn't need poke balls or potions or anything like that from the Pokemart…although food, for her Pokemon and herself would be a good idea. The food for her Pokemon she could purchase here at the centre but for herself. Oh well she thought adding grocery shopping to the list in her mind…and set off for Vermillion, there done. As an afterthought she thought she might ring her parents, she hadn't checked in since Mount Moon…yep she'd better do that too. Maybe it'd be a busier day than she'd first thought after all.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Todd asked, sitting down beside her, surprised that, for once, she didn't choke on her food.

"Hmm," Josie looked up from her food. "Oh hey Todd, just what I have to do today is all…and it's a lot more than I thought too."

He laughed a little. "Yeah I've been sorting a few things out too and I'm afraid that after today you and I will have to part company."

"What?" Josie asked incredulously, more surprised than she really should have been.

"Yeah…" he sighed. "Work and all that. I'll be heading out to Saffron and commuting between there and Celadon for a while on an assignment I've been given."

"Oh the one you talked about the other night," Josie said.

"Still hey, I'll be there to cheer you on today," he beamed. "And get my obligatory battle shots of course."

Josie laughed. "Yeah I guess…too much to hope for that you could be with me the whole time huh?"

"Hey I'll give you my new Pokenav number, we can chat, maybe meet up…you'll have to go to Celadon and Saffron eventually right?"

Josie smiled. "True enough, what are you going to be covering?"

He winced a little, but laughed in the end. "Team Rocket…still if your luck holds out we'll meet up again just because of them."

"Ha-ha…" Josie smirked. "Well I hate to tell you but I'll be having no more dealings with those guys if I have anything to say about it."

"You might not though," Todd said. "No one knows what the future holds…or so they say anyway."

"Ah what does this mysterious 'they' know anyway," Josie laughed. "I'll be happy if I never hear the name Team Rocket ever again."

"Me too really but its my job, at least for now anyway," he shrugged, looking at the clock. "Hey not to rush you or anything but we might want to head for the gym soon or something."

"Na, apparently there won't be much of a queue for gym matches today, Misty and her Pokemon must've been off their feet yesterday," still she glanced at the clock…half nine! "Although on second thoughts…"

She began to wolf down her food at an amazing rate…a little too fast though as she began to choke, before grasping at the pitcher of milk at the table and taking a swig, before thumping her chest and, finally, swallowing.

"I hope you're going to drink all that milk now," Todd laughed as Josie sighed with relief. Some things about her were never going to change.

------------------------------------

"Oh man…" Josie groaned as they approached the gym.

There must have been a queue a mile long! How could there possibly be this many trainers waiting to go to the gym, there was just no way! One of the people at the back of the queue turned round to greet the newcomers to the back of the queue.

"You think you should have got here earlier too huh?" the young lady sighed. "I should have guessed that the show would be this popular, they always are."

"Yeah…wait show?" Josie said, a puzzled look upon her features has Todd snapped his fingers.

"Of course," he laughed. "Misty's sisters must be in town."

"You lost me…" Josie smiled, scratching her head.

"You mean you've never heard of the Waterflower's of Cerulean city!?" Todd asked incredulously.

The blank look on Josie's face gave the answer for him.

He put his head in his hands and shook it lightly. "They put on shows in the gym's main pool with some of the gym's water Pokemon…they've been away a lot recently but they're obviously in town today."

"Uh-huh…" Josie said, digesting that information before shrugging. "Guess I'll have to wait on my gym battle then…how frustrating."

"Char…" her partner voiced his agreement at that…what a pain.

"Oh you're a trainer," the lady in the queue said clasping her hands together. "Well in that case you can go right to the front of the queue, you'll be let in to battle."

"Oh really," Josie said brightening up. "Well thanks for that ma'am."

"Oh no problem at all," the lady smiled. "Good luck."

Both Josie and Charmeleon voiced their thanks at that statement as they all headed towards the gym entrance and the start of the process that would, hopefully, earn Josie her second gym badge.

------------------------------------

Wow this gym was big. It had very much an aquarium feel to it as Josie walked past a glass panel in the wall, a placing glace in which saw an ample amount of Goldeen and Seaking swimming around within the somewhat murky depths on the other side. She scratched her head, well of course it felt like an aquarium, it was a water type gym after all. Speaking of which, she was sure the ticket attendant had told her Misty was down this way somewhere.

"She said this way right…?" she began turning towards Todd who was taking pictures of the Goldeen and Seaking she'd just walked past…eh-heh nothing new.

"Oh sorry what?" Todd grinned turning away from his task as Charmeleon poked him gently with a claw to gain his attention. "Oh yeah, this way…sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"Old habits and all that," Josie laughed. "Come on we have to find her sooner or later." She rounded the nearby corner to the panelled fish tank ahead of the others. "Wo-oh!" she could hear herself saying even as she tripped over a soft, feathery thing.

Todd and Charmeleon rounded the corner as she lay on her back, rubbing her head wondering what had hit her.

"Oh hey," Todd found himself saying. "You found Misty's Psyduck Josie, she can't be far away."

"Great," she grumbled as Charmeleon helped her up. "Remind me I need to watch where I'm going. I obviously keep forgetting."

Todd laughed a little as he bent down to the Psyduck. "Heya Psyduck, is Misty around?"

"Psy?" the Pokemon replied in a questioning tone, Charmeleon sweat dropped at its reply.

Todd sighed, getting up. "I guess you can't remember huh??"

Josie bent down and observed the rather…well she couldn't really think of a word to describe the look on the Psyduck's face. "Want to come with us Psyduck and find Misty?"

The Pokemon seemed to understand this, or at least some of it as he smiled. "Psyduck!"

"Cool, let's get going again then," she smiled warmly getting up just as an overpowering shout thundered from down the corridor.

"Psyduck," the female voice rang out, a slight hint of annoyance in it. "Where are you?"

Josie, Todd and Charmeleon stood frozen, looks of shocked bemusement on their faces at the shout…and at Psyduck seemingly remembering why he was there in the first place starting to run around in circles, apparently panicking.

"I hear him over here Misty," a male voice called out, bringing Josie back to an attentive state….Tracey?

Sure enough, running along the corridor, complete in light green swimming trunks and his usual red headband came Tracey, who smiled as he saw Josie and her Charmeleon. Josie smiled too, although it was actually more of a stifled laugh at his attire than anything at first.

"Heya Tracey, how's it going?" Josie smirked, still trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh great Josie," he smiled, oblivious to the fact she was trying not to laugh. "Thanks for erm finding Psyduck here." He picked him up, still panicking away.

"Well we bumped into each other kind of," Josie blushed as Charmeleon laughed.

"I'll take it I missed something," Tracey continued regarding Todd for the first time. "I know you…Snap right?"

"Absolutely," Todd smiled. "And you're Tracey, Professor Oak's assistant."

Tracey smiled…no introduction needed then. "So here for your second badge I take it Josie?"

"You know it," Josie smiled giving him the thumbs up.

"Well I'd be happy to oblige you," a female voice said from behind them.

They all turned round to face the slim read-headed gym leader. "That is, if you can beat me," she continued smiling. "Heya Todd, long time no see, how've you been?" She seemed happy to see an old friend.

"Absolutely fine Misty," Todd said, smiling back. "Especially after getting that pic of Articuno a while back, my career has really taken off since then."

"So I've noticed," she smiled before regarding Josie with a smile. "So are you going to beat me?"

"Well that's the plan I guess," Josie laughed, scratching her head. "I'm Josie…"

"Of the Pallet Town grocery store, I remember," Misty smiled. "You were playing with your parent's Vulpix as I recall…" Misty observed Charmeleon. "And it seems you've kept up your obvious like of fire types too…hi there."

"Char-me-leon," Charmeleon beamed.

"So, will it be ok if we have a two-on-two?" Misty asked ahead of time. "We'll use the smaller pool seems as my sister's are putting on a show in the big one today."

Less water to deal with was cool, and the battle arrangements were what she'd hoped for too. "That's fine by me."

"Well just expect to earn that second badge of yours, because I'm no push over." Misty laughed.

"Neither are we," Josie said, pumping the air a little, as did Charmeleon.

Misty then turned her attention to Psyduck, still panicking in Tracey's arms. "Ok you win, no swimming lesson today!" she said kind of exasperated.

Psyduck immediately calmed down and smiled, much to…well almost everyone's amusement.

------------------------------------

As they walked out into the pool area, Josie regarded it with a little trepidation. It was small enough, but with only five fairly lightweight floats on its surface. Good thing she was using light weight Pokemon. She went and stood on the challenger's side of the pool ready for battle. Charmeleon stood a little way behind her, whilst Todd, Tracey and Psyduck stood on the sidelines as Misty got into position also.

Tracey coughed. "This will be a two on two Pokemon battle, no time limit. The challenger, Josie Sheridan from Pallet Town versus the Cerulean city gym leader, Misty. Choose your first Pokemon."

"Come on out Staryu!" Misty was quick off the mark in choosing her first Pokemon, the star shaped Pokemon appearing on one of the many floats in the pool.

A Staryu huh? She could work with that. "Ok I choose Spearow." Josie's Pokemon appeared to a flying start, choosing to hover above one of the floats rather than perch on it.

"The first match is Spearow versus Staryu," Tracey declared as Todd got his camera ready. "Begin!"

"Staryu, tackle attack!" Misty said straight away, she was obviously very quick with commands.

"Spearow fly out of the way!" Josie countered and her Pokemon flew out of the reach of the Staryu, tackle, causing the Pokemon to have to land on the float Spearow had previously been hovering above. Spearow kind of looped in the air, turning to reface its opponent.

"Staryu tackle again," Misty commanded, smiling.

Josie blinked. What, surely it couldn't! "Spearow move now!"

Spearow moved just in time as the Pokemon briefly brushed past each other. Wow that Staryu could jump high…this she had not expected.

"We've got them on the run Staryu, keep it up!" Misty commanded.

"Hya!" it shouted, bouncing back up into the air.

"Spearow, use pursuit, try and knock it in the water and give us some time!" Josie ordered.

The Pokemon flew at each other, almost head on, but in the air it was always Spearow's advantage ultimately, being able to change direction with his wings he easily came off better when the Pokemon finally collided, knocking Staryu off course and into the water whilst only being knocked back a little by Staryu's tackle. As the star Pokemon hit the water though the drawback of the delaying tactic hit her.

"Spearow keep on the move!" Josie commanded even as Misty smirked a little.

"Staryu water gun!"

Oh man, she should have thought of that! Spearow did an admirable job as spurt after spurt of water flew in his direction, dodging left and right, he couldn't do it forever though. She had to think fast!

"Spearow we need to knock that Staryu out of there now, fly down low as you can!"

It was a desperate move, she knew it but Spearow was a brave Pokemon, she'd known since the day she caught him and as he looped around in the air towards the water, Staryu still shooting water at him, she really thought he was going to dive right in! He pulled up however, the gust of his brave and slightly foolhardy move knocking the Staryu out of the water, at the expense of getting more than a little wet. She had to strike now, while the going was still good!

"Now Spearow, leer and straight into fury attack!"

The Spearow was already turning around as the Staryu was beginning to fall, it might not work but fortune favoured the brave, and Spearow was that and more!

"Spearow!" the Pokemon growled as his eyes glowed, the leer seeming to connect as he picked up speed for his fury attack. However Josie wasn't the only one with a plan.

"Staryu use rapid spin!"

Josie clenched her teeth a little as Spearow pecked furiously and Staryu began to spin with equal ferocity this was bad! Both Pokemon reeled from the respective attacks, flying backwards towards their own trainers…this was going to be a close one!

As the Pokemon landed on the floats they'd originally started out on they both struggled to get up…Spearow seemed to wince as he tried making Josie sad…she can't believe she'd made it so hard for her own Pokemon. She clenched her fist…damn it she really did have a lot to learn. Staryu was struggling too, a faint glow coming from its gem. Then they both collapsed, both unable to battle. Josie was shocked, and saddened in equal measure at that. Misty too looked kind of surprised.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this match ends in a draw," Tracey declared.

Josie recalled Spearow to its ball, looking at it sorrowfully. "Sorry I made that so hard for you Spearow," she sighed. "But you did great despite me I'm proud of you."

"Hey," Misty called over, smiling. "You did well there, sure you need to learn, but don't be so down on yourself, your Pokemon wouldn't want that. Chalk it down to experience and get better. Now show me what else you can do!"

Josie nodded, brightening up, but still looking at the ball. "Yeah, I'll get better, and my Pokemon will help me." She turned to Charmeleon, who smiled and nodded, she might not be a Pokemon master yet, but no one could ever really, truly be one either.

Josie turned back to Misty, putting away Spearow's ball and getting out her next one just as quickly. "You're on!"

Misty smiled. "That's the spirit!"

"Alright then!" Tracey called. "Choose your next Pokemon!"

"Come on out Starmie!" Misty commanded.

Even has the evolved form of Staryu landed on the float, ready for battle Josie winced inwardly. Man Staryu was bad enough…still this time. "Alright come on out Pikachu!"

Pikachu was certainly ready for battle as it landed on the float from the ball's ever-present white light. Josie could have sworn she saw Misty smile faintly, but she shrugged it off.

"Alright, the final battle is Pikachu versus Starmie. Begin!"

Josie was going to get off the first attack this time! "Pikachu, let's go use thunder wave!"

"Pika!" the Pokemon shouted even as the electric attack left her body, seeming to bounce across the water towards her opponent.

"Starmie get into the air!" Misty ordered.

Starmie immediately jumped, barely dodging the paralysing attack as it hit the float.

"Thunder shock Pikachu," Josie ordered…this one wasn't going to get away so easily.

Even as the attack headed its way, Misty used her next command.

"Use recover as it hits you Starmie, then use water gun."

The attack undoubtedly hurt, not that you'd know it as the Pokemon immediately glowed, recovering instantly before spurting water straight at Pikachu. But Josie had already ordered a move.

"Double team Pikachu, lets do it!"

Suddenly there were five Pikachu, one on each float and the water gun harmlessly blew through the illusionary copy by Josie…getting her a little wet.

Starmie went in for a landing on the now empty float, now was her chance.

"Use thunder wave now Pikachu!" Josie order, spitting out a little water as she did so. The attack would show which Pikachu was real, but Starmie being paralysed would make it a little easier.

Sure enough the attack connected this time as Starmie landed on the float, sending a paralysing jolt through the unfortunate Pokemon.

"Starmie use swift on the Pikachu to your left," Misty ordered having seen the origin of the attack.

White stars shot out of the Pokemon at an amazing speed, Pikachu stood no chance as she was knocked clean into the water. The paralysis was having an effect though as the star Pokemon's movements got more stiff by the second. Misty had to be quick.

There was not much she could do though with her Pokemon's rapidly waning mobility, certainly she couldn't command it under water. Josie had the advantage and she knew it.

"Pikachu…thunderbolt!" Josie ordered. An underwater thunderbolt should have a good effect.

Good wasn't the word though as the attack electrified the entire pool, floats, Starmie and all…including Josie herself thanks to Starmie's earlier water gun.

As Pikachu surfaced onto the float afterwards to see itself rewarded with Starmie's collapse, Josie was still shuddering from the effects of the electric attack upon herself.

"Starmie is unable to battle," Tracy announced. "Victory goes to Josie Sheridan and Pikachu."

"…absolutely shocking," was all Josie could manage before she fell over.

------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're ok now?" Misty asked as Josie sat on the bleachers next to the pool a few minutes later. "That was quite a shock."

"You're telling me!" Josie grinned sheepishly, rubbing her Pikachu's head. "I should probably start getting immune to errant Pokemon attacks in battle soon enough." She finished laughing.

"Pikachu…" the Pokemon half-smiled, her left ear twitching.

"Charmeleon," her partner seemed to laugh at a little Pokemon in-joke so it seemed.

"Oh don't you start blasting me now Charmeleon," Josie laughed.

The Pokemon gave a 'who me look' but smiled all the same.

"Well you won," Misty smiled as a Dewgong cam waddling over before sticking out its tongue. Misty seemed to take something before giving it to Josie. "Here, you earned this."

Josie took the blue teardrop…the Cascadebadge, her second. "Thanks," Josie smiled. "Though it wasn't just me."

"True," Misty smiled. "Remember that and you'll always come through in the end…oh I should give you this too." She handed over $2100. "Don't go spending it all at once." She laughed.

"No ma'am," Josie laughed, standing up. She was a little woozy but she'd get over it.

"Well I'll give it to you two, that was a heck of a battle," Todd said. "Got some good shots too."

"Well we try, right Josie?" Misty laughed, as did Josie.

"So its off to Vermillion for you right now Josie?" Tracey asked.

"Yep just a few things to get them I'm all set," she smiled, turning to Pikachu. "Come on back now Pikachu and have a good rest."

"Pika," she called just before she returned.

"Well we won't keep you any longer," Misty smiled. "Good luck on the rest of your journey." She handed Josie a piece of paper. "Take this, it'll come in handy for when you get yourself a water Pokemon."

Josie looked at it…instructions for a move…water pulse? Cool! "Thanks."

"See you again soon, Misty, Tracey," Todd called as they began walking out.

"You too Todd," they both called back, waving as they again set off on their way.

------------------------------------

A/N: Remind me never to give myself another deadline ever again XD. Anyways next chapter, shopping, parents, farewells and hellos.


End file.
